


В их руках

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Перевод фанфика "In their hands" автора Desert_Sea.Проведя восемь лет в добровольной изоляции от общества, Северус Снейп хочет вернуться на работу в Хогвартс. Для психологического освидетельствования его отправляют в уединенную лечебницу, где работает доктор Грейнджер. Сможет ли Гермиона помочь ему, или она сама нуждается в лечении?





	1. В их руках

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desert_Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_Sea/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Their Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171622) by [Desert_Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_Sea/pseuds/Desert_Sea). 

Доктор Гермиона Грейнджер пролистала его папку еще раз, но сливающиеся в сплошную мешанину слова не сделали камень на душе легче. Его небрежно изложенная краткая биография была не просто обрывочной и по-медицински сухой, она излагала лишь разрозненные позитивные факты. Если бы она не знала его, подумала бы о подтасовке сведений. Но зачем? Чтобы намеренно ввести в заблуждение? Кого?

В любом случае человек со столь противоречивым, насколько она знала, прошлым не мог состряпать такую писанину. Это лишь добавляло вопросов в копилку. Еще в школьные времена одно присутствие профессора Снейпа рядом создавало гнетущую атмосферу. Оно давило на нее. Его взгляд. Его презрительность. И даже спустя почти восемь лет одна мысль, что придется просто взглянуть на него, вызывала те же ощущения. Гермиона положила папку на стол и вздохнула – _словно собака Павлова, в самом-то деле!_ Зарывшись пальцами в свои непослушные волосы, она подняла взгляд к потолку. Какая польза от психотерапевта, который знает все теоретические решения психических проблем, но не может справиться с чем-то настолько простым?

Уперев каблук в ковер, она повернулась на стуле, чтобы посмотреть на пейзаж за панорамным окном. Лишь тонкое стекло отделяло её от мира, столь прекрасного, что каждый раз захватывало дух. Стройные ряды деревьев, простирающиеся куда-то в бесконечность: ранняя осень обнажила клочки неба между ветвями, а листья окрасились в цвета, немыслимые для этого полного страданий мира. 

Однако спустя какое-то время, проведенное за созерцанием увядающих листьев и дыхательными упражнениями, она почувствовала, что успокаивается. Осознание того, насколько, на самом деле, велик этот мир, сыграло отрезвляющую роль.  
Но даже после этого мысли о бывшем профессоре всё еще таились где-то на границе сознания. 

_Что сделала с ним война? И последующие годы?_

Хогвартс, или, точнее, профессор МакГонагалл, хотели его возвращения. Но какой ценой? У самой загадочной личности, какую она когда-либо знала, было восемь лет, чтобы открыться или же замкнуться. У нее не было абсолютно никаких идей, куда могли его завести годы госпитализации и одиночества. Несмотря на его извечное несокрушимое самообладание, она не сомневалась, что он был так же уязвим перед хаосом, как и все остальные, и, может быть, даже больше.

Три раза он был на пороге смерти. Три раза его спасали. _Может, он хотел другого? Хочет ли до сих пор?_

– Грейнджерище! Встряхнись! – Джордж Уизли просунул свою лохматую голову в дверь. – Ты не забыла? Его сварливость прибывает сегодня! 

К сожалению, она не забыла. 

Гермиона неохотно отвернулась от окна.

– Нет, я помню. 

Джордж ухмыльнулся. 

– Я подготовил для него свои лучшие шутки. Глазом не успеет моргнуть, обхохочется. 

Гермиона закатила глаза и наконец улыбнулась. Она знала, что он пытается поднять ей настроение. Сама идея применить к профессору Снейпу эксцентричную смехотерапию Джорджа казалась в равной мере нелепой и ужасающей. 

– Ты знаешь, что Спраут тоже возвращается?

Гермиона разложила веером остальные папки на столе, а затем вытащила ту, что была посвящена Помоне Спраут, чтобы взглянуть на нее еще раз. 

– Да. Её компульсия*(1) вернулась. По всей видимости, гипнотерапия не сработала. 

– Подождите, доктор Грейнджер, – Джордж поднял палец, – доктор Эллори…

– Гипнотерапевт с большим опытом, имеющий на счету более пятисот успешно вылеченных пациентов… да, я в курсе, – фыркнула Гермиона, отбрасывая папку обратно к остальным. 

– Мне показалось, или я заметил легкий налет скептицизма по поводу её методов? – он притворился шокированным.

– Как часто её «успешные» пациенты возвращались? 

Джордж закусил нижнюю губу:

– Несколько раз – с тех пор, как я здесь, а это восемнадцать месяцев. Как долго ты тут работаешь?

– Два с половиной года.

Он хлопнул ладонью по двери.

– Мерлин! Так долго? Неудивительно, что ты не можешь найти себе мужика. 

Рот Гермионы открылся от такого заявления. Как женщине секс-терапевту ей приходилось слышать кучу всевозможных шовинистских высказываний, по большей части от Джорджа Уизли, который каждый раз был разочарован её неспособностью укусить в ответ. 

– Зачем мне мужик, если у меня есть ты? – она подарила ему самую милую из своих улыбок.

– То есть я теперь и не мужик? – Джордж притворился обиженным, но его выдавал блеск в глазах. – Или я просто не твой тип мужика?

Скрестив руки, Гермиона встала с кресла:

– Я не собираюсь это обсуждать с тобой. Лучше расскажи о боеготовности твоих подушек-пердушек.

– Не-а, – Джордж вытащил из кармана какой-то пакет, – подушки-пердушки – это прошлый век, орудие первой магической войны. Вот последний писк веселья. Жвачка с гелием. Жуешь, и голос становится писклявым. Снейпу понравится. 

Когда Гермионе удалось, наконец, выставить его, её улыбка тут же погасла. Тяжело прислонившись к двери, она вдруг почувствовала себя как выжатый лимон. Ветер усилился, пытаясь выдрать с корнем молодые деревца, беспомощно машущие ей через окно. Если бы она была более сентиментальной, а она была далека от сантиментов, ей бы почудилось в этом дурное предзнаменование. 

Она отдала два с половиной года своей жизни психиатрической лечебнице Галладдон, пытаясь помочь тем, кого глубоко ранила Магическая война, и тем, чью душу вывернула наизнанку тьма, обнажая всю хрупкость человеческой натуры. По общему признанию, она добилась немалого успеха. Лечебница давала ей возможность работать с самыми тяжелыми пациентами в состояниях, трудно поддающихся лечению. Она обладала исключительными познаниями и искренне заботилась о людях, понимая их проблемы благодаря своей интуиции и эмпатии. 

Она никогда не отказывалась от пациентов. Никогда не допускала даже мысли об этом. До сегодняшнего дня. 

Северус Снейп был единственным человеком, который в школьные времена мог, не прикладывая особых усилий, задеть её за живое. И, хотя она научилась искусно защищаться от эмоциональных нападок пациентов, видящих в ней воплощение своих внутренних демонов, её беспокоило то, что при наличии еще семерых человек, находящихся на лечении, он захватит все её время как в профессиональном плане, так и в личном, что и происходило сейчас, даже в его отсутствие. 

Если бы дело касалось её беспристрастности, она бы отказалась его лечить. К тому же, кто знает, согласился бы он признаться ей в возможных сексуальных подоплеках своего состояния. И, хотя это не было обязательной стороной лечения каждого пациента, ей уже было известно достаточно фактов его прошлого – его сексуальные унижения в бытность школьником, безответная любовь к Лили Эванс – всё это с высокой вероятностью могло стать причиной подавления эмоций и сексуального конфликта. 

Он мог вообще отказаться иметь с ней дело. Вполне могло быть, что бывшая ученица в качестве психотерапевта для него последний человек на земле, с кем он захотел бы разговаривать. Но это не обязательно стало бы проблемой. В лечебнице было еще три психотерапевта, и, так как один из них был Джордж Уизли, она не могла перестать думать, что Снейп вряд ли отнесется к его смехо- и арт-терапии с энтузиазмом. 

Она взглянула на часы. Время подготовительного собрания перед прибытием пациентов. Откинувшись головой на дверь, она прикрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула, на время отвлекшись от резких порывов ветра, искажающих картину мира за окном. Лечение, которое они здесь проводили, не всегда было успешным. Иногда ей казалось, что та иллюзия вменяемости, которую они пытались создать, была для некоторых пациентов всего лишь перевалочным пунктом на пути прочь из этого мира. Кого-то они могли оттащить от края бездны. Другие же лишь махали им рукой, прежде чем спрыгнуть. 

***  
– Палочки будут конфискованы по прибытии.

– Удачи с этим, – пробормотал Джордж в свою кружку с кофе.

– Что-что? – Эйдан Линч остановился и поднял глаза от своего блокнота. 

Джордж сглотнул и помотал головой:

– Снейп не отдаст свою палочку. 

– Я читал его досье, – Линч вперил в Джорджа пронизывающий взгляд голубых глаз. – Может быть, он и герой войны, но он не войдет сюда с палочкой. Отношение к нему будет таким же, как ко всем остальным. 

Взгляд Джорджа метнулся к Гермионе, и она знала, что он думает о том же, о чем она. Снейп не был, как все остальные.

Линч возобновил свое хождение туда-сюда.

– Я поселил Снейпа с Моллисоном и Джегера с Криви. Кто-то видит в этом проблему? 

– Мистер Моллисон все еще страдает от острых проявлений последствия Круциатуса, – Симона Эллори сдвинула очки на нос, чтобы взглянуть на него. – Судя по тому, что я читала, Снейп не самый толерантный человек. Мы не хотим, чтобы он создавал проблемы.

– Что ты думаешь? – Линч упер руку в бедро и посмотрел на Гермиону, которая вертела на коленях кружку с чаем. 

– Дело профессора Снейпа не содержит всех необходимых сведений о нем, я бы не рискнула предположить, в каком состоянии он находится спустя столько времени. Если возникнут проблемы, мы всегда сможем переселить его. 

Линч коротко кивнул и продолжил:

– Спраут будет с Колдер, а Ленна с Сарой. 

– Нам все еще неизвестна её фамилия? – спросила доктор Эллори, постукивая ручкой по листу бумаги, лежащему перед ней. 

Линч покачал головой:

– Всё, что мы знаем, это то, что её зовут Сара и у нее избирательная немота. Поэтому её направили сюда. Нам нужно определить точную природу заболевания, восстановить историю и узнать, где её семья. 

– Ей понадобится интенсивный курс регрессивной терапии, – постановила доктор Эллори. 

– Я думаю, будет разумно вначале оценить ситуацию, прежде чем делать какие-либо выводы, – тихо сказала Гермиона. 

– Не все проблемы имеют сексуальный характер, – холодно отозвалась доктор Эллори, не глядя на нее. 

– Если ты считаешь, что мои экспертные знания и компетентность ограничены лишь этим, тебе стоит почитать мое резюме, – ответила Гермиона. 

Линч поднял руку:

– Леди, давайте отложим соревнование по измерению длины ваших достоинств. У нас всего несколько минут до прибытия автобуса.

Гермиона возмущенно фыркнула, когда Джордж ухмыльнулся в свою кружку.

– Хорошо, мы ничего не пропустили? – Линч провел рукой по своим густым седеющим волосам, оглядывая троих специалистов, сидящих перед ним. 

– Мы знаем, как лечили ожоги Эмили Ленны? – спросила Гермиона.

– Насколько мне известно, она все еще носит компрессионную одежду на большей части своего тела, – ответил Линч. – Мы запросили шестинедельную поставку всех её обычных мазей и зелий, и я составил режим физической терапии, чтобы увеличить диапазон её двигательной активности после рубцовых контрактур*(2). Я собираюсь обследовать её, чтобы выяснить возможности её тела после всего случившегося.

Он не ответил на вопрос, но Гермиона решила не настаивать. На ее памяти это была первая группа настолько разных людей с таким разнообразием проблем. Будет сложно, и это еще мягко сказано.

– О-хо-хо, – пробормотал Джордж.

Гермиона подняла взгляд и увидела, как автобус проезжает мимо окна и останавливается у дверей лечебницы. 

_Вот уж действительно, о-хо-хо. _

***  
Он не изменился. По крайней мере, внешне. Кажется, раньше он был самую малость худее, на лбу появилась пара морщин, но это был тот самый Снейп времен Хогвартса. 

В какой-то степени ей бы хотелось, чтобы он изменился – постарел и ссутулился – стал зависим от лечения, чтобы облегчить им всем задачу. Но он был далеко не старым. Он всё еще наводил страх. Она это чувствовала. 

Входя в комнату вместе с остальными, высокий, худой, одетый полностью в черное, он сразу же показался белой вороной. Он мог бы быть консьержем, или дворецким, или даже психотерапевтом, но никак не пациентом с вышедшей из-под контроля психикой, отчаянно нуждающимся в лечении. 

Его напряженные плечи, элегантная грация движений и нечитаемое выражение лица ясно давали понять, что он будет сложным пациентом, как она и ожидала. 

Линч пригласил новоприбывших сесть в кресла, расположенные группой напротив врачей в главной комнате. Все заняли места, кроме женщины, Эмили Ленны, которая уже сидела в инвалидной коляске. 

– Добро пожаловать, – Линч развел свои мускулистые руки широко в стороны. – Меня зовут Эйдан Линч. Некоторые из вас, возможно, меня знают. В прошлой жизни я был капитаном ирландской сборной по квиддичу, но после завершения карьеры стал психотерапевтом, специалистом по физической реабилитации. Я основал лечебницу Галладдон четыре года назад, и за это время здесь побывали сотни пациентов. 

Группа гостей смотрела на него с разными эмоциями – от подозрительности до опасений – судя по тому, что можно было прочитать на лицах. У некоторых, как, например, у Помоны Спраут, наблюдалось выражение легкого облегчения, в то время как человек, который, судя по всему, был Шоном Моллисоном, корчился и гримасничал, раздираемый побочным эффектом от Круциатуса. 

– Вы все уже, вероятно, читали и подписали согласие с условиями пребывания в Галладдоне, а значит знаете, что для большинства из вас оно составит шесть недель интенсивной терапии. Для вас является обязательным участие в наших занятиях, но также вам предоставится возможность приобщиться к красоте природы за этими стенами, которая, как мы все считаем, является целительной сама по себе. 

Во время своей речи Линч кивнул каждому из сидящих гостей, используя приемы коммуникативных техник, отточенных годами учебы и профессиональной деятельности. 

– Прежде чем показать вам это место, я хотел бы представить других специалистов, с которыми вы будете работать в ближайшие недели. Доктор Симона Эллори – наш гипнотерапевт. 

Доктор Эллори белозубо улыбнулась и подняла руку с аккуратным маникюром. Гермиона удивилась её очаровательному виду, но также заметила, что глаза женщины не отрываются от Снейпа с момента, как он вошел. 

– Доктор Гермиона Грейнджер, наш психотерапевт, специализирующийся на секс-терапии.

Гермиона тепло, как она надеялась, улыбнулась, приветствуя группу. Выражение лица Снейпа не изменилось. _Он вообще её узнал?_

– И, наконец, Джордж Уизли, наш арт- и смехотерапевт. 

Джордж кивнул лохматой головой и бурно помахал рукой, явно пытаясь разрядить обстановку. 

– А теперь без лишних слов, – продолжил Линч, – я попрошу вас сдать свои палочки. Я запру их на время вашего пребывания здесь, после чего они будут вам возвращены. 

Он уверенно улыбнулся, давая понять, что в этом вопросе будет непоколебим. 

Все достали свои палочки из сумок, карманов и рукавов и протянули ему. Снейп же держал свою бледными пальцами, словно вызывающе предлагал Линчу отобрать её у него. 

Гермиона задержала дыхание и почувствовала, как напрягся Джордж рядом с ней. Голубые глаза Линча не отрывались от ониксовых глаз Снейпа, когда он выдернул палочку из его пальцев. 

– Профессор, – кивнул он и прошел дальше. 

Обхватив всю коллекцию палочек широкой ладонью, Линч встал, широко расставив ноги. _«Утверждение доминирования?»_ – подумала Гермиона. 

– Есть вопросы? – он склонил голову в сторону группы.

Повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь случайными тиками и хрюканьем Моллисона. 

Затем в воздух медленно поднялась рука.

Линч вздернул подбородок.

– Профессор Снейп?

– Да… м… мистер квиддич… – его глубокий знакомый голос был сух как пергамент. – Мне казалось, это всего лишь однодневная поездка в музей мерзости. Смею предположить, нас дезинформировали? Или это, на самом деле, вышеупомянутое место, где под мерзостью имеется в виду толпа бывших хогвартских учеников, притворяющихся профессионалами? 

Гермиона закрыла глаза. _Черт!_

_______________________________________________________  
*  
(1) Компу́льсия (от лат. compellō — «принуждаю»[1], англ. compulsive — «навязчивый», «принудительный») — симптом, представляющий собой периодически, через произвольные промежутки времени, возникающее навязчивое поведение, ритуалы или ментальные акты. Действия, которые, как человек чувствует, он вынужден выполнять. Невыполнение этих действий повышает тревожность у человека до тех пор, пока он не отказывается от сопротивления позыву. Компульсивные симптомы характерны для обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства и ананкастного расстройства личности. Компульсии могут быть (но не обязательно) связаны с обсессиями — навязчивыми мыслями.

(2) Контракту́ра (лат. contractura — стягивание, сужение) — ограничение пассивных движений в суставе, то есть такое состояние, при котором конечность не может быть полностью согнута или разогнута в одном или нескольких суставах, вызванное рубцовым стягиванием кожи, сухожилий, заболеваниями мышц, сустава, болевым рефлексом и другими причинами. Контрактуры принято делить на две основные группы: а) пассивные (структурные) и б) активные (неврогенные).


	2. Раскрывая объятия

– Садитесь, мистер Джегер, – Гермиона указала на пару стульев в углу своего кабинета. Она ненавидела, когда при общении её от пациентов отделял стол. 

Отлично сложенный мужчина неспешно прошел мимо и опустился на один из стульев, тут же закинув ногу на ногу и заложив руки за голову. 

_Вызывающая поза. _

Гермиона решила, что пока слишком рано отвечать на его вызов, и села напротив, скрестив ноги и слегка наклонившись в его сторону.

Со скучающим выражением лица он поскреб густую щетину на подбородке. 

– Вы не против, если я буду звать вас Роберт? – улыбнулась она.

– Зовите как хотите, – буркнул он, глядя на свои дорогие часы, словно опаздывал куда-то. 

– Итак, Роберт, вы колдоинженер?

– Всё есть в моем досье. Вы не читали его?

Гермиона проигнорировала вопрос.

– Вы можете сказать, почему вас направили к нам?

Она знала, что у него проблемы с управлением гневом, и он даже сломал кому-то нос на строительной площадке, но хотела услышать это от него. 

– Я не знаю, почему я здесь, – он покачал головой. – Без понятия. Я в полном порядке.

_Отрицание._

– Тогда вам повезло, – ответила Гермиона. – У большинства людей, которые приезжают сюда, есть определенные трудности, и они хотят, чтобы им помогли. 

Он поджал губы в замешательстве.

– Ну, у меня нет, – его бицепс несколько раз дернулся за головой. – У меня все хорошо. Дома дела отлично. На работе у меня куча ответственности, но мне это нравится. Я не имею никакого понятия, почему меня направили сюда. 

Гермиона кивнула и сделала заметку в блокноте. 

– Звучит так, будто вы абсолютно довольны своим самочувствием. Может быть, вас отправили сюда по ошибке?

Он уставился на нее, будто увидел в первый раз. 

– Разве вы не должны выяснить, что со мной не так?

– Только вам это известно, – отозвалась Гермиона. – Если вы говорите, что вы в порядке, я могу лишь ответить вам – это отличные новости. 

Он подвигал локтями и поёрзал на стуле. 

– Ну, было кое-что, с чем, по их мнению, мне нужна помощь. 

– Но вы так не думаете?

Он покачал головой, но уже не так уверенно. Повисло долгое молчание, и Гермиона ждала, пока он заговорит. Она отлично умела ждать, ничем не заполняя паузы. Неловкость была важной частью процесса.

Он начал подергивать коленкой, смотря на нее, пока она смотрела на него. 

– Вы что, не собираетесь меня протестировать или что-то в этом роде?

– Нет, если вы говорите, что всё в порядке. Тогда нет смысла. Мне бы не хотелось тратить ваше время.

Его дыхание участилось, и он дернул подбородком.

– Отличная у вас работенка, непыльная, – сказал он, скривив губы.

– Правда?

– Вы просто сидите здесь и хотите, чтобы я сделал всё за вас.

– Я ничего не могу сделать, если у вас нет проблем. Мне нужно ваше разрешение, чтобы докопаться до того, что происходит у вас в голове, и, если все в порядке, я не могу этого сделать. 

Он оглядел кабинет критическим взглядом. 

– Вы ведь секс-терапевт?

– Моя специализация – психо-сексуальная дисфункция.

– Вы хотите знать о моей сексуальной жизни?

– У вас есть с этим проблемы?

– Разве не вам судить об этом?

– Только вы знаете, есть ли у вас проблемы.

Мышцы его челюсти напряглись.

– Вы надменны.

_Проекция.*(1)_

– Что вы чувствуете?

– Раздражение. Вы раздражаете. 

_Снова проекция._

– Что вы ощущаете внутри себя?

– Это не проблема. Это просто раздражает.

_Преуменьшение._

– Я хочу знать, что вы чувствуете физически, внутри себя.

Он скрестил руки на тяжело вздымающейся груди, а его колено задрожало сильнее. Он явно пытался избежать упоминания о своем гневе. Она задумалась, может быть, это проявляется у него только на работе. У него жена и трое детей. Выплескивал ли он когда-либо свой гнев на них?

– Я чувствую… раздражение.

_Отрицание. _

– Вы называете эмоцию, а не физические ощущения.

– Ваша спальня за той дверью? – он поднял подбородок и посмотрел на нее, задрав нос.

_Попытка доминирования._

Она не ответила, выдержав его взгляд. Он потер рукой щетину, поморгал несколько раз и длинно выдохнул. 

– Я… возможно, мне некомфортно. Все это время. 

_Вот теперь хоть какой-то прогресс._

– Расскажите мне об этом…

***  
Гермиона зевнула, прикрывшись ладонью. Было одиннадцать часов вечера. Только сейчас все собрались на встречу по итогам дня, после того как пациенты разошлись по своим сдвоенным комнатам. 

– Дерьмово выглядишь, – заметил Джордж, усаживаясь за стол со своими заметками и чашкой чая. 

Она слишком устала, чтобы ответить. Остальные присоединились к ним – Симона Эллори с бокалом красного вина и Линч с бутылкой воды. 

– Ты начинаешь, – кивнул ей Линч и отпил воды. 

– М-м-м… – она сверилась со своими записями. – Роберт Джегер – нарциссическое расстройство личности*(2), слабая реакция на терапию. Возможная сексуальная агрессия. Буду исследовать дальше. Помона Спраут – судя по всему, её компульсии обострились после случая в теплицах. Собираюсь поработать с ней дальше над её тревожностью. Джордж, если бы ты мог помочь ей выразить это каким-либо креативным способом, это было бы полезным.

Джордж кивнул и что-то записал в своих бумагах.

– Деннис Криви – сложный случай. Очевидно, все еще страдает от травмы, вызванной потерей брата, Колина, но я предполагаю раннее расстройство привязанности*(3). Инфантильные сексуальные фантазии. Фиксация*(4) на груди. 

– Тебе нужно быть осторожной по поводу привязанности, – предупредил Линч. Она кивнула:

– Я понимаю. Он чрезвычайно ранимый. Вероятно, будет нужно, чтобы ты или Джордж присутствовали на сеансах.

Они оба кивнули.

– Я полагаю, Моллисон будет проходить только физиотерапию, если ты не решишь иначе? – она посмотрела на Линча, и тот кивнул. 

– И у меня завтра встреча с Эмили, Сарой и Катериной. 

– А Снейп? – Симона повернулась к ней, покручивая бокал с вином в руках. 

– Я не думаю, что в его интересах встречаться со мной в ближайшее время, – ответила Гермиона, складывая свои записи. 

– Не соглашусь, – Симона сделала еще глоток вина.

– Что у тебя есть на Снейпа? – Линч махнул рукой в её сторону, желая провести собрание как можно быстрее. 

– Что ж… – протянула она, глубоко вздохнув.

Глядя на Джорджа, Гермиона закатила глаза. У нее не было настроения на очередной, полный самодовольства, подогретого вином, анализ кого бы то ни было, даже если это Снейп.

– Я нашла его… загадочным. Пожалуй, это самое правильное слово. 

Гермиона с трудом подавила тяжелый вздох.

– И исходя из всех его психиатрических тестов, я бы поспорила с тем, что его необходимо держать здесь все шесть недель. 

Гермиона моргнула, и сказала, почти не думая, что говорит:

– Конечно, он успешно прошел тесты.

Симона нахмурилась, глядя на нее поверх очков, явно недовольная тем, что её прервали.

– Очевидно, тебе кажется, что ты обладаешь каким-то высшим знанием. Пожалуйста, поделись им с нами. 

Гермиона была слишком уставшей, чтобы успокаивать её. 

– Он слишком умен для обычных тестов. Он прекрасно знает, как нужно ответить. Нет смысла вообще их проводить. 

Линч поднял бровь, глядя на Симону, и та вздохнула, кладя очки на стол: 

– Конечно, он не глуп. Вероятно, она права. Но я получила по-настоящему интересные результаты в ходе гипнотерапии с ним. 

Гермиона покачала головой. 

– Что теперь? – прорычала Симона, поворачиваясь к ней.

– Его нельзя загипнотизировать, – ответила она. 

Симона издала короткий смешок.

– И с каких пор ты стала экспертом в гипнотерапии?

Гермиона закрыла глаза и потерла их пальцами.

– Мне не нужно быть экспертом. Я знаю Снейпа. Он легилимент и мастер окклюменции. Его нельзя загипнотизировать. 

– У него нет палочки, глупая! – злобно усмехнулась Симона, обнажив зубы, больше не жемчужно-белые, а окрашенные красным вином, будто у тролля. 

– Его беспалочковая магия сильнее, чем палочковая у большинства людей! – отчеканила Гермиона. 

Её коллега лишь пренебрежительно махнула рукой, снова глотнув вина.

– Я знаю, почему ты говоришь всё это.

Гермиона собралась было спросить, что та имеет в виду, но Симона продолжила:

– Когда Снейп был под гипнозом, – сказала она, обращаясь к Линчу и Джорджу, – мы окунулись в пару воспоминаний. И одно из них было о присутствующей здесь докторе Грейнджер, – она ехидно покосилась на Гермиону и продолжила: – Он рассказал мне, как поймал мисс Грейнджер за мастурбацией в одном из классов. 

– Что?! – Гермиона так быстро вскочила, что её стул свалился на пол. Симона пожала плечами:

– Он очень подробно всё описал. Я думаю, это было реальное воспоминание. 

Кровь прилила к лицу Гермионы, а саму её затрясло от гнева.

– Это ложь! Абсолютная подделка!

Линч встал и положил руку ей на плечо. 

– О чем ты беспокоишься? Как часто тебе выдвигали фальшивые обвинения о вовлеченности в какие-либо сексуальные действия? 

Это было правдой. Она потеряла счет, сколько раз она оказывалась замешанной в сексуальных скандалах, защищая пациентов. Но теперь почему-то всё было иначе. Её охватило всепоглощающее ощущение нечестности. Возможно, в ней проснулась юная Гермиона, непонятое дитя. 

Заметив удовлетворенную ухмылку на лице Симоны, она развернулась на каблуках и вылетела за дверь:

– Я пойду спать. 

Она лежала без сна, пытаясь разгадать его игру. Злилась на себя из-за того, что злилась. Она никогда не позволяла себе вот так выходить из себя. В мыслях были одни ругательства. Она отчаянно хотела уснуть. Но, когда это, наконец, случилось, её сны были далеко не радужными. 

***  
– Кто у тебя сегодня первый? – Джордж набрал полный рот мюсли, и по его подбородку сбежала капля молока. 

– Катерина Колдер. А у тебя? – Гермиона прикончила маленькую пачку йогурта. Это было единственное, что мог выдержать её желудок. 

– Я думаю попробовать сеанс смехотерапии со Спраут и Криви вместе, – с полным ртом ответил Джордж, роняя кусочки овсянки на стол. – Они знают друг друга. 

Гермиона кивнула. Это была хорошая идея. Джордж наблюдал, как она придирчиво выскребает остатки йогурта изо всех уголков стаканчика. 

– Ты могла бы воспользоваться Омутом памяти, – сказал он. Гермиона подняла взгляд:

– Что?

– Снейп. Ты могла бы заставить его подтвердить воспоминания с помощью Омута памяти. 

Гермиона покачала головой:

– Он лжет. Не хочу, чтобы он думал, что ему хоть на секунду кто-то поверил. 

Джордж задумался.

– Ты собираешься с ним встретиться?

– После обеда, – Гермиона бросила ложку в стаканчик и встала. – Думаю, это будет по-настоящему веселый опыт. 

***  
Северус Снейп сидел скрестив руки, рассматривая её через стол. Он проигнорировал предложение занять один из удобных стульев в углу, сразу же усевшись так, что она была вынуждена расположиться напротив в своем вращающемся кресле. 

Заняв противоположные места за столом, они словно поменялись ролями, это было странно, но Гермиона была настроена не дать сбить себя с толку.

– Почему вы солгали по поводу воспоминаний? – сразу спросила она, хлопнув руками по столу. 

Он задержал на ней взгляд, и его блестящие черные глаза скользнули по её лицу, разглядывая и изучая. Гермиона была экспертом по молчанию, но с ним это было мучительно.

Внезапно он вздохнул:

– Как вы себя чувствовали из-за этого? – глубокий тембр его голоса словно заставлял воздух вибрировать. Диссонанс от его менторского голоса в её кабинете был одновременно сюрреалистичным и неприятным.

Она проигнорировала вопрос. 

– Я хотела бы знать, почему вы солгали доктору Эллори под гипнозом?

Его брови слегка приподнялись.

– Под гипнозом?

Гермиона почувствовала, что ей хочется моргнуть в подтверждение, что он вряд ли мог быть под гипнозом, но она не могла позволить себе согласиться с ним. Не сейчас.

– Вы солгали ей и сказали, что застали меня за мастурбацией в классе.

Он снова посмотрел на нее, разглядывая еще подробнее. Изучая выражение лица. Его цвет. Её дыхание.

Её физическую реакцию еще никто так тщательно не рассматривал. Было ощущение, что у нее внезапно развился синдром запертого человека*(5).

Он медленно поднял подбородок:

– Я спросил вас… как вы себя чувствовали из-за этого?

Гермиона заметила, как побелели костяшки её сжатых кулаков, и постаралась расслабить их.

– Это не ваше дело, профессор.

– Отнюдь, мое… доктор… Грейнджер. 

Гермионе вдруг захотелось набрать побольше воздуха в легкие, но она сдержалась. Не тогда, когда он практически считает каждую молекулу в её вдохах и выдохах, подмечая все расхождения. 

– Если, – продолжил он, – вы бы посмеялись над этим и тут же забыли, я бы сказал, что вы достаточно зрелы, чтобы быть экспертом в этой области. С другой стороны, если бы вас обуял праведный гнев, что, как я полагаю, и произошло, судя по бьющемуся пульсу у вас на шее и краске, заливающей щеки, тогда… вероятно… нам есть над чем работать. 

Гермиона вздохнула свободнее. Он уже знал, что она возмущена. Упасть в обморок будет еще больше не к месту.

– Значит, вы сделали это, чтобы увидеть мою реакцию, – ответила она.

– Конечно. 

– Вы не говорили со мной восемь лет, и теперь решили, что это лучший способ завязать беседу?

– Чтобы избежать поверхностности. Да.

– Вы предполагали, что любое взаимодействие со мной будет поверхностным?

– Нет, я предполагал, что оно будет сдержанным.

– Сдержанным? То есть в рамках соответствующих профессиональных границ?

– Нет, сдержанным значит блокированным абсолютно асексуальной манерой поведения, которую вы, кажется, успешно усвоили. 

Гермиона почувствовала, как её лицо краснеет еще сильнее. В комнате вдруг стало жарко. 

– Мне жаль, профессор, если вы вообразили, будто терапевты в этой лечебнице будут носить костюмы горничных и предлагать сексуальные услуги.

Он фыркнул и откинулся назад в кресле, снова вперив в нее оценивающий взгляд на несколько мучительных секунд, прежде чем заговорить:

– Вы одеваетесь как деревенщина. Держите плечи неестественно высоко, наклоняя их вперед, чтобы не подчеркивать грудь. Даже ваша походка слишком сдержанна, чтобы избежать естественного виляния бедрами. Чтобы увидеть в вас квалифицированного секс-терапевта, в вас должны в первую очередь увидеть сексуальность. 

Гермиона открыла рот. Это замечание было одним из самых опустошающих среди всех, что она когда-либо слышала, как в личном, так и профессиональном плане. _Разве недостаточно того, что ей не было все равно – до боли в сердце? Что она так сильно отдавалась делу, что одежду выбирала лишь из соображений практичности? И постоянно пренебрегала собственными нуждами ради блага других?_

Чувствуя, что вот-вот заплачет, она знала, что ей оставалось лишь найти глубоко в душе сострадание к этому человеку. Его фиксация на её недостатках могла происходить только из-за неуверенности в самом себе. Он буквально побывал в аду и смог вернуться. Он нуждался лишь в одном, в том, что было сложнее всего дать, и что он изо всех сил пытался отвергнуть.

Она сглотнула.

– Профессор, – её голос был тихим и хриплым, но она прочистила горло и продолжила: – Я хотела бы рассказать вам историю.

Он поднял подбородок, вперив в нее свой внушительный нос.

– Однажды по пляжу прогуливался старик, – начала она. – И песок был весь покрыт морскими звездами. И повстречался ему мальчик, который поднимал их и бросал обратно в воду. Старик сказал мальчику: «Какое тебе дело до них? Их так много, что ты ничего этим не изменишь». Мальчик наклонился, поднял еще одну морскую звезду и бросил в воду. «Думаю, для этой я что-то изменил», – сказал он. 

Снейп нахмурился еще больше. 

– И вы думаете, вы сможете что-то изменить для меня? Бросить меня обратно в трясину, из которой я только выполз? – выплюнул он. – Я выгляжу так, словно меня надо спасать, доктор Грейнджер?

Она посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Я думаю, _вы_ тот мальчик, профессор, – спокойно сказала она. 

Молниеносно он вскочил на ноги, склонившись над столом так далеко, что его искаженное яростью лицо оказалось в нескольких дюймах от нее. 

– Не смейте… думать, будто знаете меня… доктор Грейнджер, – прорычал он и вышел. 

________________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) Прое́кция (лат. projectio — «бросание вперед») — механизм психологической защиты, в результате которого внутреннее ошибочно воспринимается как приходящее извне[1]. Человек приписывает кому-то или чему-то собственные мысли, чувства, мотивы, черты характера и пр., полагая, что он воспринял что-то приходящее извне, а не изнутри самого себя.

(2) Нарцисси́ческое расстро́йство ли́чности — расстройство личности, характеризующееся убеждённостью в собственной уникальности, особом положении, превосходстве над остальными людьми; завышенным мнением о своих талантах и достижениях; поглощённостью фантазиями о своих успехах; ожиданием безусловно хорошего отношения и беспрекословного подчинения от окружающих; поиском восхищения окружающих для подтверждения своей уникальности и значимости; неумением проявлять сочувствие; идеями о собственной свободе от любых правил, о том, что окружающие им завидуют. Нарциссические личности постоянно пытаются контролировать мнение окружающих о себе. Они склонны обесценивать практически всё окружающее их на свете, идеализируя при этом то, с чем ассоциируют самих себя.

(3) Реактивное расстройство привязанности детского возраста (англ. reactive attachment disorder, RAD) — психическое расстройство, возникающее в результате отсутствия тесного эмоционального контакта с родителями. Выражается в боязливости, повышенной настороженности, плохом взаимодействии со сверстниками, агрессии и аутоагрессии.

(4) Фиксация (от лат. fixus — твердый, нерушимый, крепкий) — в психоанализе З. Фрейда — описательное понятие, обозначающее наличие закрепленной привязанности к объектам, периодам, фазам, предшествующему опыту, способам удовлетворения, отношениям, ситуациям, воспоминаниям, образам, симптомам, стереотипам поведения и т. д., выступающей в качестве важного внутреннего фактора амбивалентности, психических конфликтов и происхождения неврозов. Считается, что в общем феномен фиксации свидетельствует о существовании некой задержки, остановки (регрессии). Источник http://psychology.net.ru

(5) Синдро́м «за́пертого челове́ка» (синдром изоляции, синдром деэфферентации) (англ. locked-in syndrome) — синдром, который характеризуется отсутствием адекватной реакции больного на внешние, в том числе и словесные, стимулы из-за тетраплегии и паралича бульбарной, мимической и жевательной мускулатуры.


	3. Рука помощи

Когда она на следующее утро вошла в столовую, Снейп сидел, будто в отеле, с чашкой черного кофе и тостом с маслом, читая «Ежедневный пророк». Теперь, когда у нее появилось понимание того, каким сдержанным он мог быть внешне и каким бушующим при этом был его внутренний мир, она была готова выбросить все попытки достичь его успешной реабилитации в мусорную корзину с надписью «даже не думай, если ты не полный мазохист». 

Чтобы достучаться до того, кто мастерски умеет парировать и контратаковать, вонзая тебе под ребра твой собственный аргумент, нужно обладать как ментальной ловкостью, танцуя по краю лезвия, так и гибкостью, чтобы не сойти при этом с ума. Гермиона не знала, хотела ли она этого и была ли вообще способна на такое. 

И что насчет истории их знакомства? Если бы вчера они встретились в первый раз в жизни, был бы он настолько же бесцеремонным по отношению к ней? Наблюдая, как он при помощи беспалочковой магии листает страницы «Пророка», сознательно наплевав на правило не пользоваться волшебством, она решила, что ответом на этот вопрос наверняка было бы «да». 

Зачерпнув фруктовый салат из общей миски, стоящей как раз напротив него, она заметила, как Линч вышел из своего кабинета и протянул Снейпу лист бумаги. Тот коротко взглянул на написанное и отбросил в сторону. Линч заметил.

– Это ваша программа упражнений на следующие шесть недель, профессор, – донесся до нее его голос с мягким ирландским акцентом. 

– _Моя мышечная масса_ более чем достаточна для моих нужд, – ответил Снейп, не поднимая глаз от «Пророка». Линч подошел ближе, уперев руки в бока.

– Я не сомневаюсь в этом, профессор. Мы лишь не хотим, чтобы вы потеряли форму, пока будете здесь. 

Снейп проигнорировал его.

– Может быть, вы зайдете ко мне в кабинет, и мы обсудим это?

Снейп не ответил, снова без помощи палочки перевернув очередную страницу.

Это произошло так быстро, что Гермиона сначала не поняла, что случилось. Линч наклонился, чтобы забрать у Снейпа «Пророк», как вдруг его рука оказалась пригвожденной к столу хваткой профессора. Он что-то быстро сказал тихим голосом в покрасневшую шею Линча, пока тот смотрел на стол, пытаясь высвободить руку.

Снейп отпустил его в одно мгновение. Все произошло так тихо и быстро, что единственным признаком случившегося было лишь резко подскочившее между ними двумя напряжение. Линч глубоко вдохнул, и краснота начала потихоньку сходить с его лица. Гермиона знала его достаточно хорошо, и подобный брошенный ему вызов обычно означал одно – немедленное исключение из программы. Но по какой-то причине Линч лишь скрестил взгляд своих голубых глаз с черными глазами Снейпа, прежде чем отступить и скрыться в кабинете, захлопнув за собой дверь.

С упавшим сердцем Гермиона наблюдала за происходящим. Инцидент не ускользнул и от внимания остальных. Словно мотылек на пламя, Катерина Колдер с яблоком в руках, подошла к Снейпу, неотрывно глядя на него.

– Не возражаете, если я присяду, профессор? – спокойно спросила она хриплым голосом. 

Снейп удивленно поднял глаза. Затем его угольно-черный взгляд медленно скользнул по ней. Обычно этого было достаточно, чтобы большинство людей бежало без оглядки. Но она стояла, слегка склонив голову на плечо, держа яблоко в руках, частично спрятанных под огромными рукавами, являя собой картину невинности и уязвимости. Абсолютно наигранно, подумала Гермиона, но, очевидно, эффективно. 

Он ответил легким кивком головы и жестом в сторону стула, наблюдая за ней с интересом, пока она располагалась. 

– Каков здесь кофе? – улыбаясь, спросила она и откусила яблоко.

Гермионе захотелось закатить глаза. Но она была слишком озадачена тем, что это всё должно было значить. Она встречалась с этой женщиной только вчера утром, но уже была уверена, что смогла прочитать её.

За тридцать, привлекательная, одинокая, в сексе сабмиссив, предпочитает доминирующих, физически и сексуально агрессивных мужчин. Она утверждала, что подобные отношения были губительными для её самооценки, но Гермиона подозревала, что она приехала в Галладдон, имея другую цель – найти человека с подходящей патологией, и её нынешнее поведение только подтверждало это. Где лучше искать кого-то, способного удовлетворить её потребность в сексуальном подчинении, как не в лечебнице, специализирующейся на психо-сексуальных расстройствах? 

Всё было как на ладони: она вроде бы небрежно склонилась над ним, так что полупрозрачная ткань блузки слегка разошлась у ключиц, мягко прикусила нижнюю губу, выразительно хлопая ресницами, чтобы выделить те или иные слова своей речи, тихонько смеясь, не слишком нарочито, чтобы не форсировать обстоятельства, а просто позволить доминантной и сабмиссивной энергиям естественным образом слиться. А затем решающий удар – классическая невинная поза: усесться на стул, прижав одно колено к груди и уперев каблук в сиденье, запустить пальцы в волосы, не накручивая, это было бы слишком очевидно, просто слегка потянуть, будто бы смущаясь – во всем этом чувствовалась давняя практика. Она явно когда-то читала или, может быть, даже сама написала книгу о сабмиссивном флирте. 

Он не мог не заметить всё это. Наблюдая за ним, Гермиона с тревогой поняла, что он был увлечен этой вульгарной комедией, непринужденно реагируя с тщательно дозированной доминантностью, чтобы удержать женщину рядом. 

Гермиона ощутила, как её захлестывают эмоции. Это было то же самое едкое чувство, что охватило её вчера – щемящее ощущение нечестности происходящего. Он был настроен крайне критично по отношению к ней, в то время как она лишь пыталась выполнять свои обязанности, свою работу. Во имя Мерлина, он даже обвинил её в том, что у нее недостаточно раскованная походка! И вот он без единого вопроса принимает самое стереотипное поведение Колдер. 

Смешно, что её это вообще волнует после стольких лет опыта. Она многое повидала. Сталкивалась со всеми возможными крайностями. Но это совершенно вывело её из себя. Еще вызывал волнение тот факт, что у него с заинтересовавшейся им Колдер действительно могли бы возникнуть нездоровые отношения. Нужно было во что бы то ни стало держать их порознь. 

Даже не попробовав, она высыпала фруктовый салат в мусорную корзину и оставила грязную миску домовикам. У нее были встречи с другими пациентами.

Выходя из столовой, она не заметила, как он проводил её взглядом. 

***  
– Как дела у Моллисона? – пробормотала Гермиона, прислонившись к стене общей комнаты.  
Джордж кивнул в сторону стола, где сидел худой человек, по-прежнему резко вздрагивая и подергиваясь. 

– Если ты когда-нибудь хотела посмотреть на Круциатус в глине… то вот он каков.

Гермиона была зачарована увиденным. Когда Шон Моллисон клал свои скрюченные руки на лежащий перед ним кусок глины, проклятье снова брало верх над его телом, и дрожащие пальцы сдавливали коричневую массу, производя на свет мучительную скульптуру той силы, что захватила его тело. Это был умный ход. Джордж, конечно, вносил некую приятную легкомысленность в общение как с персоналом, так и с пациентами, но вместе с тем он обладал невероятной интуицией и блестяще выполнял свою работу.

– А Помона? – прошептала она, не желая мешать сидящей перед ними женщине, которая яростно что-то царапала цветными пастельными мелками. 

– В это время её тревожность возрастает.

Гермионе отсюда были видны широкие перекрывающие друг друга пучки всех оттенков зелени на бумаге – кажется, она использовала все доступные цвета. Однако же они сходились по спирали в центр, где зияло темное завихрение – жирные переплетенные мазки черного и зеленого. 

– Это то, что контролирует её, и она этого боится, – сказала Гермиона. 

– Боязнь страха, – Джордж покачал головой и поковырял носком ботинка ковер. – От такого тяжело избавиться. Полная задница. 

Помона продолжала чертить и перечеркивать темные завихрения потемневшими пальцами – материальное выражение её внутреннего мира. 

– Теперь, когда она вытащила на поверхность свою тревожность, возможно, стоит дать ей голос, – предложила Гермиона. – Может быть, она напишет что-нибудь. Стихи?

Джордж пожал плечами. Он был готов попробовать что угодно. 

– Ей нужно спросить у своей тревожности, почему она здесь, страхом перед чем является и от чего защищает её. Также нужно спросить об альтернативе. 

– Думаешь, она предоставит Помоне альтернативу? – Джордж посмотрел на нее. 

– Нет. Страх знает лишь то, чего он не хочет, а не то, чего он желает. Когда ты заставляешь его рассматривать варианты, и он отказывается, тогда ты словно получаешь разрешение двигаться дальше. Это может уменьшить жесткость её компульсий. Предоставь ей больше свободы.

– Я всегда говорил, – Джордж смерил её оценивающим взглядом, – что ты не просто красивая мордашка. 

Она подавила смешок.

– Если так подумать, странно, что женщины еще не сбились в стадо и не заблеяли.

– Кто сказал, что не сбились? – Джордж скрестил руки и сделал серьезное лицо.

– Ну, паршивые овцы тоже сбиваются в стада, – пробормотала Гермиона.

– Это кое-что мне напомнило, – Джордж щелкнул пальцами. – У меня для тебя новый анекдот.

Гермиона слегка приподняла уголки губ в ожидании.

– Две подружки шли по улице и, проходя мимо цветочного магазина, увидели, как парень одной из них покупает букет цветов. Та девушка вздохнула и сказала: «Вот дерьмо, мой парень опять покупает мне цветы». Её подружка насмешливо посмотрела на нее и спросила: «В чем проблема, разве ты не любишь получать цветы?» Та ответила: «Люблю, но всегда, когда он дарит мне цветы, у него есть определённые ожидания, а я не горю желанием провести следующие три дня на спине с ногами вверх». Тогда её подружка спросила: «А что, разве у тебя нет вазы?»

В этот раз Гермиона не сдержала усмешку, но тут же закрыла рот рукой, чтобы не рассмеяться. Глаза Джорджа сияли.

– Спраут тоже понравилось. Она любит всё, где есть растения.

Она легонько стукнула его по плечу и направилась к выходу, довольная тем, что зашла увидеться. Он всегда поднимал ей настроение. 

В углу комнаты Деннис Криви сидел за старым пианино, листая потрепанную книжку с нотами. 

– Ты играешь?

Он поднял на нее глаза и покачал головой. 

– Колин играл. Я даже не учился, – отрывисто произнес он с нотками сожаления в голосе.

– А хотел бы научиться?

– Н… наверно.

– Если ты выберешь песню, я могла бы показать тебе, как играть её, – сказала Гермиона. – Если она легкая. Я дошла только до третьего класса.

Деннис выдавил робкую улыбку и нерешительно кивнул. 

– Я… мне кажется, был один дуэт. Колин играл, а моя… моя мама аккомпанировала. Иногда. Я посмотрю, есть ли он здесь.

Гермиона ободряюще кивнула. Она знала, что должна быть осторожной с ним, его хрупкое «я» было склонно к зависимости от других, но вместе с тем ему было нужно внимание. А еще оставалась боль от потери Колина. И хотя это случилось восемь лет назад, то чувство все еще было свежо для него. Чтобы справиться с ним, он словно погрузился в эмоциональный стазис, и туда никак нельзя было проникнуть. Песня должна была стать тем мостом, который был им нужен. 

– Доктор Грейнджер, – раздался сзади хриплый голос. Гермиона обернулась и увидела, как Сара подвозит к ней Эмили Ленну в каталке. 

– Мы вовремя? – женщина в инвалидном кресле подняла руку в перчатке. Её лицо было закрыто плотной компрессионной маской, волосы начали отрастать беспорядочными пучками. Голосовые связки тоже пострадали при пожаре. Речевая реабилитация также должна была стать частью терапии в Галладдоне. 

Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Сейчас самое идеальное время. Идем все вместе?

Обе женщины кивнули.

***  
Дорога к реке оказалась грязной, усыпанной палками и листьями из-за недавнего ветра, так что трудно было катить кресло, и Гермиона достала палочку из кармана пальто и наколдовала Левиосу, слегка приподнявшую его над землей. Тщательно выбирая дорогу между лужами, Гермиона заметила, что Сара просто наступает в них, замочив сандалии, очевидно, по рассеянности.

В отличие от большинства людей с врожденной немотой, у которых развивалась экспрессивная мимика и жесты как способ коммуникации, лицо Сары было лишено выразительности и эмоций, указывая на то, что её немота была избирательной, и причиной молчания являлось желание минимизировать общение. Несмотря на это, Гермиона могла сказать, что между двумя женщинами уже возник тесный союз. Сара взяла на себя заботу о физических нуждах Эмили, помогая ей с мазями от ожогов и передвижением по лечебнице, в то время как Эмили своей впечатляющей интуицией явно понимала Сару и общалась от её имени. 

– Иногда я чувствую себя мыльным пузырем, – прохрипела Эмили своими израненными голосовыми связками, глядя в молочно-серое небо, простирающееся над ними. – Лечу куда-то, гонимая ветром. Возможно, однажды я просто лопну и исчезну.

– Вам хочется этого? – спросила Гермиона.

– Иногда я думаю, стало ли бы это избавлением, – ответила Эмили. Колеса её кресла скользнули по пучкам усыпанной росой травы. – Не потому что я хочу умереть. А потому что изранена глубоко внутри. Но тогда я была бы свободна. Не существовала бы, но больше и не держала бы это в себе. 

– Вы всегда чувствовали себя так?

Эмили покачала головой.

– Только после пожара.

– Вы понимаете, что это посттравматический стресс? – Гермиона поднырнула под ветку на краю дороги.

Эмили кивнула. 

– Знание не всегда помогает справиться с чувствами. Это не всегда связано.

И это было правдой.

– Как вы спите?

– Пытаюсь не спать, – печальная улыбка Эмили была видна сквозь отверстие в её компрессионной маске. – Самое ужасное – это кошмары. Запах. Я никогда не ела много мяса, но теперь запах жареного для меня невыносим.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула. Она представила себя на месте Эмили, и едкий запах жареной плоти, её собственной, будто бы наполнил ноздри.

– Я бы хотела кое-что попробовать с вами в последующие недели, – сказала она, когда они одолели спуск, и звук текущей воды стал громче. – Это серия упражнений по освобождению от травм. Они подразумевают провоцирование тремора, чтобы заставить ваше тело бороться и снять внутреннее напряжение – словно клапан сброса давления. 

– Это именно то, что мне нужно, – кивнула Эмили. – А еще не помешал бы хороший секс.  
Гермиона рассмеялась, и Сара вдруг повернулась и тоже улыбнулась. 

– С этим я не могу вам помочь, – сказала Гермиона. 

– Да, – ответила Эмили упавшим голосом. – Я думаю, никто больше мне с этим не поможет. 

У Гермионы сжалось сердце. Она вдруг поняла, что, даже если тело Эмили исцелится и вернет себе функциональность, она всё равно не сможет делать то, что хочет и в чем нуждается. Вдруг она осознала всю жестокость этого факта. 

Она не успела ответить, как вдруг Сара разбежалась и прыгнула в реку. Гермиона рванулась было за ней, но Эмили схватила её руку пальцами в перчатке.

– Оставьте её. Ей это нужно.

Не обращая внимания на явный холод, Сара нырнула глубже в бурлящую воду, и белое платье распустилось вокруг нее словно прозрачный купол медузы. Гермиона поняла, что никогда не видела женщины красивее. Длинные темные волосы спадали ей на плечи, а алые губы слегка приоткрылись, когда она подняла на небо глаза такого же бледно-серого цвета.

– Иногда слова бывают не нужны, – пробормотала Эмили.

***  
Гермиона была полностью вымотана. Она не могла вспомнить, чтобы когда-либо программа начиналась настолько эмоционально трудно. _Была ли причина в пациентах? Или просто она уже слишком долго этим занимается?_

Взяв булочку с маслом, Гермиона отложила её на край тарелки. Усталость брала верх над голодом. Рассматривая блюда на раздаче в поисках чего-то, что не встало бы колом в желудке, она сделала шаг вперед и столкнулась с кем-то. Она даже не успела понять, кто это, как он поймал её булочку, свалившуюся с тарелки, и осторожно водрузил обратно, а затем слизал масло со своих пальцев. Это не было намеком на что-то. Просто действие. Обычное.

Гермиона смотрела на спинку его пиджака, как та натянулась, а затем пошла складками, когда он наклонился, чтобы набрать морковку на тарелку. По какой-то причине прозаичность его действий встряхнула её. Обычно она обращала внимание, когда он делал что-то экстраординарное. В её сознании он стал почти карикатурой: стилизованное черное облачение в добавление к иллюзорности его личности. И вот он перед ней, так близко, что можно дотронуться. Просто человек. Мужчина. Пытающийся жить. Теперь она знала, что сможет ему помочь. Ну или, по крайней мере, расшибется в лепешку, пытаясь.


	4. Всё в твоих руках

Когда он вошел в её кабинет, в этот раз Гермиона подготовилась заранее, расположившись на одном из стульев в углу.

— Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, профессор, — сказала она, указывая на стул напротив.

— Предпочитаю стоять, — ответил он и направился к большому окну рядом с ней. Сложив руки на груди, он принялся разглядывать бесконечное море деревьев.

Гермиона настроилась заранее, зная, что с ним будет трудно. Она проделала серию ментальных упражнений, которые позволили ей избавиться от любых предположений и ожиданий по поводу его поведения. Она надеялась, что это позволит ей остаться сосредоточенной и не дать себя отвлечь. 

— Как вам в нашей лечебнице? — спросила она. 

Он тихо усмехнулся, покачав головой и не отрывая взгляд от окна. 

— В психушке. Это больше похоже на правду, вы не находите? — насмешливо сказал он. — Там либо становятся прежними, либо притворяются. Что из этого происходит здесь? Что из этого вы хотите от меня?

— Мы не хотим ничего такого. 

— Вы знаете, почему я здесь, не так ли? — он бросил короткий взгляд через плечо и снова отвернулся к окну. 

— Насколько мне известно, администрация Хогвартса настояла на полном психиатрическом обследовании, прежде чем вам будет позволено вернуться. 

— Позволено вернуться, — он снова покачал головой, и его взгляд застыл.

Гермиона молчала, наблюдая за ним в профиль. Она видела отражение окна в его глазах. Они были абсолютно неподвижны. Как кусочки черного мрамора. Он не смотрел. Он думал. Или, может быть, вспоминал.

— Вы хотите вернуться?

Он вздохнул и повернулся к ней.

— Что вы делаете для Моллисона?

Несмотря на подготовку, Гермиона уже была в замешательстве.

— Шон Моллисон?

— Да.

— Мистер Линч запланировал для него программу физической терапии. 

— И всё?

— Да, пока мы не узнаем больше.

— Вы должны знать больше, — гневно ответил он. 

Сложно было говорить, когда он так нависал над ней, но, если бы она встала, создалось бы ощущение, что она лезет с ним в драку. Гермиона пожалела, что с самого начала не села за письменный стол. 

— Что именно мы должны знать? — она постаралась, чтобы голос звучал ровно, без обличительных ноток.

— Компетентный специалист давно разобрался бы, почему Круциатус не покидает его тело. Проклятье не может остаться само по себе. Моллисон удерживает его.

Гермиона непонимающе уставилась на него.

— Почему?

— Как вы думаете? — он повысил голос. — Чтобы наказать себя.

Гермиона видела множество случаев хронического Круциатуса, и ни один из них так и не был до конца излечен. По какой-то причине она никогда не думала, что его можно намеренно удерживать. Никто не поступал так.

— Вы знаете, почему он наказывает себя? — решилась спросить она.

— Нет. Это ваша работа.

Гермиона сделала несколько заметок в своих бумагах.

— Что вы сказали Линчу вчера на завтраке? — она повернулась на сиденье так, чтобы быть к нему лицом, при этом её колени почти касались его ног.

Северус поднял подбородок, глядя в окно, но не ответил. Она подождала, но было ясно, что он тоже может ждать долго.

— Кажется, у вас появился новый друг, — наконец сказала она. — Я заметила, как вы беседовали с Катериной Колдер.

— О, так вы «заметили»?

Из-за неудобного положения у нее начала затекать шея, потому что приходилось смотреть на него снизу вверх.

— Мне показалось, вы её очень заинтересовали. Вероятно, вы не обратили внимания.

— Доктор Грейнджер, вам это не приличествует, — он вперил в нее свой нос. — Столь неприкрытая ревность. Что скажет мистер Линч?

Гермиона подавилась словами от его контратаки. _Дыши. Дыши._

— Я бы хотела попробовать с вами упражнение, которое называется «голосовой диалог». 

Снейп снова отвернулся к окну.

— Оно предназначено для познания многогранности своей личности. Позволяет всем вашим «я» заговорить. Дает понимание того, каким они видят мир и как управляют вашим поведением. 

— Пытаетесь отыскать того мальчика с морскими звездами? — он смотрел в окно. Она заметила, что его фирменная презрительная усмешка была какой-то отстраненной. С приглушенным эффектом. Терапия «голосового диалога» помогла бы подобрать к нему ключ.

— Я пытаюсь понять вас и хочу помочь вам понять себя. Но вам следует быть более открытым со мной.

— И сказать вам, собираюсь ли я трахнуть Катерину Колдер? — он повернулся к ней. 

— Вы хотите этого?

— Это вам следует быть более открытой со мной, — отозвался он, игнорируя вопрос. — Скажите мне, — он пробежал пальцами по подбородку, — отрицать свою сексуальность, чтобы завоевать симпатию царя Эдипа, было вашим сознательным выбором?

— Царя Эдипа?

— Криви.

Гермиона знала, что её затягивает в ловушку Снейпа. Но в то же время она знала, что он испытывает её. Проверяет, можно ли ей доверять. 

— У Денниса присутствуют элементы того, что, согласно фрейдизму, называется «эдипов комплекс*(1)». Лично мне нравится думать, что мотивы поведения людей гораздо сложнее и являются комбинацией детских переживаний и взрослого опыта. 

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

Она покорно прикрыла глаза. Он был полон решимости всё усложнить. 

— У пациентов иногда развивается зависимость — привязанность к терапевтам. Также имеет место проекция. Кто-то типа Денниса может рассматривать мое отношение к нему как заботу, потому что он находится на моем попечении. С его сексуальными наклонностями есть шанс, что он будет проецировать свои эротические фантазии на меня. Ответ — да. Для всех проще, если я буду одеваться так.

Снейп всё это время наблюдал за ней с интересом и продолжил оценивающе смотреть и по окончании её речи. 

— Баш на баш, — он поднял бровь, — информирую вас, что пока не решил, трахну ли я Колдер. 

— Это против правил.

Снейп склонил голову набок. 

— Пожалуйста, не притворяйтесь, что правила что-то значат. Линч ясно дал это понять утром. 

— Что вы сказали ему?

— Вам нужно спросить его.

— Почему?

— Потому что это было о вас.

* * *  
— Я веду их на обзорную площадку сегодня утром, — объявил Линч во время их собрания за завтраком два дня спустя.

— Идут все? — спросил Джордж, смачивая губку, чтобы оттереть пролитый кофе со своей рубашки.

— Есть некоторые исключения — с моего одобрения.

Линч был непривычно немногословен в последние дни, и они все пытались немного отвлечь его. В обычное время они бы попросили у него список исключений, но сейчас, когда он находился в таком настроении, лучше было просто подождать и всё увидеть. 

Вчера Гермиона спросила его об их конфликте со Снейпом, и он ответил, что тот предложил собственную программу физических упражнений на время своего пребывания. Это была явная ложь, но опять-таки она не хотела давить на него. 

— У кого-нибудь есть что обсудить? — Линч обвел взглядом группу.

— Криви учится читать ноты, — сказал Джордж. — Он быстро схватывает, и, кажется, ему нравится. Миона помогает. 

— Хорошо, — коротко сказал Линч. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Я абсолютно не продвинулась с Сарой в нашу последнюю встречу, — Симона Эллори отрывала кусочки от тоста и клала в рот. — Но, думаю, Снейпу пойдет на пользу курс массажной терапии.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Разве не Линч должен решать, кому назначить физическую терапию?

— Вместе со мной, — поправила её Эллори, глядя поверх своей чашки.

— И с каких пор ты являешься специалистом по массажной терапии? — требовательно спросила Гермиона. 

— К твоему сведению, я являюсь квалифицированным специалистом в этой области, но я приняла решение использовать свои навыки только в тех случаях, когда это, по моему мнению, остро необходимо. И я думаю, что из-за того напряжения, которое есть у Снейпа в плечах и бедрах, я бы хотела попробовать это с ним.

_Конечно, ты хотела бы._

Линча явно раздирали противоречия. Обычно он был решительным. Сейчас же он просто сидел и смотрел на них двоих.

— Не сейчас, — наконец сказал он. — Есть дела поважнее.

У Эллори было лицо, как будто она только что закинула себе в рот кусочек дерьма с маслом. Гермиона тихонько выдохнула с облегчением. А потом сама удивилась, почему. 

* * *  
Остаток утра Гермиона провела в своем кабинете, читая книги и статьи о проклятье Круциатус. Теперь она была уверена, что предположение Снейпа о том, что Моллисон сознательно удерживает его, было обоснованным, но также её не оставляло чувство, что должен быть еще один элемент головоломки. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, она решила проверить, ушли ли Снейп и Моллисон с Линчем или остались в лечебнице. Можно было бы расспросить Снейпа поподробнее о его наблюдениях или назначить Моллисону встречу, чтобы обсудить возможные терапевтические методики.

Столовая была пуста, когда Гермиона шла через нее в их комнату. Она уже подняла было руку, чтобы постучать, но застыла, услышав странный звук. Из-за закрытой двери пробивались ритмичные скрипы и мычание. _Вот дерьмо! _

Закрыв рот рукой, она огляделась по сторонам, гадая, что делать. Она не могла просто уйти. Нужно было узнать, что происходит. Она решила произнести заклинание прозрачности, которое позволит создать возле кончика палочки одностороннее окно в комнату. 

Заглянув в импровизированную скважину, Гермиона увидела, что внутри было абсолютно темно, горели лишь два фонаря на стене. Но её смутило не скудное освещение. Люди внутри и то, чем они занимались, — вот что было уму непостижимо. Скрипы, очевидно, шли от сложной системы блоков, закрепленных на стенах и потолке, со свисающими с них веревками. На веревках к потолку был кто-то подвешен — женщина. Она была абсолютно обнажена, и её запястья и щиколотки были связаны, максимально раскрывая её. Перед ней стоял голый мужчина в маске. Он держался за концы веревок, обмотанных вокруг его предплечий, и каждый раз, когда он тянул за них, руки и ноги женщины раздвигались шире, и она насаживалась на эрегированный член. Её стоны заглушал кляп в виде шарика во рту. По щекам стекали ручейки слюны, капая на пол с каждым толчком.

Мужчина, который, как она только что поняла, носил маску дементора, порыкивал каждый раз, когда тянул за веревки и вбивался в нее. 

Несмотря на её искривленное лицо и измученное тело, Гермиона поняла, что женщина — это Катерина Колдер. И, несмотря на маску, она знала, что мужчина, который дергал за веревки всё быстрее и быстрее, приближаясь к кульминации, это…

— Алохомора! — Гермиона распахнула дверь и влетела внутрь. Мужчина тотчас отпустил веревки, и женщина соскользнула с его члена на пол. Барахтаясь в паутине своих пут, она с остервенением пыталась избавиться от шарика-кляпа. 

— Мисс Колдер, — прорычала Гермиона, — вижу, вы нашли способ поднять себе самооценку. А вы, — она повернулась к мужчине, — явно поняли наконец, чего вы хотите.  
Он стоял, глядя на нее, и его влажный член быстро опадал под её испепеляющим взглядом.

— Снимите это, — прошипела Гермиона сквозь зубы. 

Медленно он поднял руку и снял маску.

— Мистер Джегер!

* * *  
— Они оба должны уйти, — Гермиона мерила комнату персонала короткими злыми шагами, скрестив руки на груди.

— Мне казалось, ты говорила, что достигла определенного прогресса с Джегером, — ответил Линч, проводя рукой по волосам и пытаясь думать.

— Очевидно, нет, — отозвалась Гермиона.

— Колдер по твоей части, не так ли? — подчеркнула Эллори. — Сексуальная дисфункция? Что, дело оказалось из области запредельного?

Гермиона резко обернулась:

— Эта женщина приехала сюда не за лечением, она приехала искать кого-то, кто сможет унизить её. И нашла.

— Унизить? — Эллори моргнула. — Возможно, тебе следует спросить у нее, считает она это унизительным или эротичным, до того, как выносить собственные суждения.

Гермиона не желала лекций по сексуальности на основе предпочтений Эллори. 

— Если не уйдут они, тогда уйду я, — вдруг сказал она.

Джордж поднялся с места:

— Может, нам всем глотнуть свежего воздуха?

— Мне не нужен свежий воздух, — огрызнулась она. — Всё просто.

Линч вздохнул, покачав головой:

— Я скажу им собирать вещи.

— Значит вот как, — усмехнулась Эллори. — Маленькая мисс «я секс-терапевт, но не признаю чужие фетиши, если они отличаются от моих» — а отличаются, похоже, они все — психанула, и теперь мы просто прогнемся под нее?

— Симона, не начинай, — в голоса Линча звучало предупреждение.

— Что, если бы я пригрозила уйти? — крикнула Эллори вслед выходящему из комнаты Линчу. 

— Я бы не стала тебя уговаривать, — пробормотала Гермиона и вышла вслед за ним. 

__________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) Эди́пов ко́мплекс (нем. Ödipuskomplex) — понятие, введённое в психоанализ Зигмундом Фрейдом, обозначающее бессознательное или сознательное сексуальное влечение к родителю противоположного пола и амбивалентные (двойственные) чувства к родителю того же пола. В общем же смысле эдипов комплекс обозначает имманентное, соответствующее биполярному расположению, универсальное бессознательное эротическое влечение ребёнка к родителю. Данное понятие является одним из ключевых в психоаналитической теории.


	5. Протягивая руку

Волосы Гермионы не хотели слушаться. После бессонной ночи они выглядели кудрявым безобразием, когда она пыталась собрать их в, без сомнения, асексуальный хвостик. Вздохнув, она спешно нанесла на лицо увлажняющий крем. 

Кажется, он проникает в её мысли всё глубже и глубже. Этой ночью он явился ей под маской дементора в развратном психо-сексуальном кошмаре, который она не хотела даже пытаться интерпретировать. 

Камень с её души так и не исчез. _Не ошиблась ли она? Почему настояла на уходе Джегера и Колдер? Почему не рассмотрела другие варианты?_ Она больше не понимала свои собственные действия и мотивы. Было ощущение, что с каждым новым днем она все меньше узнавала себя. Вчерашняя Гермиона была для нее незнакомкой. Она не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз вот так теряла связь с самой собой.

Предложение Джорджа прогуляться было отличным, и она жалела, что не приняла его вместо того, чтобы предъявлять Линчу ультиматум. Это было смешно. Так по-детски. Несмотря на то, что в итоге это _сработало_. Эллори была права, она психанула. _Куда делась разумная, уравновешенная, надежная Гермиона?_ Нужно приложить все усилия, чтобы снова воссоединиться с ней, – хотя бы ради блага пациентов.

***  
Общая комната гудела, когда она вошла. Деннис далеко продвинулся в игре на пианино, и теперь её действительно было приятно слушать. Моллисон лежал на двух синих матах, и Линч, склонившись над ним, помогал ему с растяжкой. Спраут и Эллори играли в карты, а Джордж и Эмили сидели за столом в углу комнаты. Казалось, будто и персонал лечебницы, и пациенты преисполнились решимости не позволить своему энтузиазму угаснуть из-за отъезда двоих членов группы. 

Гермиона направилась к Эмили, которая, задыхаясь, заходилась в припадке хохота. 

– Вы опасный человек, – прохрипела она, обращаясь к Джорджу. – Если я буду и дальше так смеяться, то свалюсь с каталки.

– Клянусь, это лучшие упражнения для речевой реабилитации, что у меня есть, – он поднял руки в невинном жесте. 

Гермиона улыбнулась обоим:

– Что он заставляет вас говорить? – спросила она Эмили.

– Сейчас, – она глубоко вдохнула и медленно проговорила: – Старой Сэлли ее экс подарил на пасху кекс, столько кайфа как от кекса, не ловила Сэлли с эксом*(1).

Джордж кивнул:

– Доктор Грейнджер подтвердит, что для терапии нет ничего лучше, чем «кайф с эксом».

– Не верьте ему, – сказала Гермиона.

– Точно, – подтвердил Джордж. – Все знают, что я хитрый и у меня ловкий язычок.

Эмили снова расхохоталась, а Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Я хотела извиниться за вчерашнее, – она слегка наклонилась к нему. – Я была не в себе.

– Вам не нужно извиняться передо мной за то, что вы были не в себе, доктор Грейнджер, – церемонно сказал он. – Иногда я целый день не бываю в себе.

Эмили пыталась отдышаться после смеха, а Гермиона кивнула ему с благодарностью за то, что он её простил.

Надев пальто, она вышла на улицу. Чистота и свежесть прохладного осеннего воздуха мгновенно подняли ей настроение. Вдыхая полной грудью, она двинулась через завалы шуршащих под ногами листьев по направлению к лесу.

Воздух между голыми стволами был тихим и неподвижным, а её шаги одиноко звучали на фоне редких звуков, производимых птицами и мелкими животными в подлеске. Теперь, когда голова прояснилась, она позволила себе поразмышлять о том, чего избегала. 

Вчера она и вправду поначалу приняла Джегера за Снейпа. И хотя она обнаружила, что это не так, не поселилось ли в её мыслях предубеждение? Не стало ли это одной из причин, по которой она желала, чтобы именно Колдер была исключена из программы?

Если это так, то возникал вопрос, почему. Катерина ведь не была ответственна за поступки Снейпа.

Гермиона тяжело дышала, одолев скользкую тропинку, ведущую на вершину небольшого холма. Отсюда открывался вид на плотную стену деревьев, спускающуюся вниз к реке. Можно было продолжить восхождение на холм к скалистой смотровой площадке либо пойти по другой дороге, углубляясь в лес. Солнце выглянуло из-за туч, окрашивая золотом листву вокруг. Наверняка теперь в лесу не будет слишком мрачно, и она решила выбрать второй путь.

Деревья здесь росли плотнее, и все звуки казались сильно приглушенными, словно она двигалась в вакууме. Птиц здесь было меньше, и над головой слышались какие-то звуки, издаваемые ими. В этой части леса в основном росли сосны, и их сухие опавшие иголки мягко пружинили под ногами. Свежий сосновый запах наполнял ноздри. Он был чудесен. Словно дар, который она не заслужила.

Звуки стали громче, но трансформировались словно в какое-то пронзительное мяуканье. Вглядываясь в царящую среди деревьев полутьму, она заметила что-то белое, по размеру явно больше, чем птица. Подойдя ближе, она поняла, что там стоял человек. Нет, двое. 

_Вот черт!_

Охнув, Гермиона юркнула за ближайшее дерево. Чувствуя, как колотится сердце в груди, она выглянула, чтобы убедиться, что всё правильно разглядела.

Оказалось, это Сара, одетая в то же самое белое платье, в котором была на реке, но сейчас она стояла, прислонившись спиной к дереву, подняв лицо к ветвям. И перед ней на коленях находился человек, облаченный во все черное. На этот раз ошибки быть не могло. Это Снейп.

Сара хваталась за ствол дерева обеими руками, её рот был открыт, и из него вырывались жалобные звуки. Подол платья был поднят выше талии и зажат у Снейпа в кулаке. Одна её нога лежала у него на плече, и молочно-белая кожа бедра резко контрастировала с черной тканью пальто. Его лицо было спрятано между её ног.

Гермиона видела, как его голова ритмично движется, словно ластящаяся кошка. Сара дышала всё чаще, а свободная рука Снейпа скользнула вверх по внутренней поверхности её бедра. И по тому, как женщина вдруг резко выгнулась, было ясно, куда устремились его пальцы. Затем его плечо задвигалось в одном ритме с головой. Грудь Сары показалась в вырезе платья, когда она наклонилась, чтобы притянуть его поближе за волосы. 

Вместо этого он отпустил платье и схватил её руку, прижав к грубой коре дерева и удерживая там. 

Его движения ускорились, и стоны Сары стали громче. Он вжался в нее лицом и стал водить головой из стороны в сторону, а его пальцы толкались внутрь еще сильнее. 

– О-о-о, – вскрикнула она, мотая головой. – О-о-о, боги!

Затем она содрогнулась, закричала и выгнулась к нему, а он лицом ощутил волны её оргазма, ловя их языком и пальцами. 

– О… о… о… – дышала она, выговаривая звуки с каждым вздохом. Как будто теперь, найдя свой голос, не хотела с ним расставаться. 

Гермиона дышала в такт с ней. Она слишком долго медлила. Нужно было остановить их. _Почему? Потому что это то же самое, не так ли? То же, что было с Колдер и Джегером. Разве это всё… не одно и то же?_ Гермиона закрыла глаза. Она не могла думать ясно. Она слишком устала, и… понимала, что её трусики промокли. _Что с ней не так?_

Снейп отстранился, завершая свое "пиршество плоти". Гермиона не хотела смотреть на его лицо, влажное от соков, как у какого-то сексуального вампира. 

Она отвернулась. И сбежала.

***  
– Вы хотели меня видеть?

Глубокий голос Снейпа заставил её вздрогнуть, хотя она ждала его.

Гермиона не обернулась, стоя у окна.

– Да, закройте дверь, – она осталась стоять, всё еще не в силах посмотреть на него. – Можете назвать мне хоть одну причину, почему вас не стоит отослать отсюда прямо сейчас? – её голос был тихим.

Он не ответил.

Со сложенными на груди руками она смотрела в окно. Если приглядеться, отсюда даже можно было разглядеть сосны. Те самые сосны, где они…

Резко развернувшись, она взглянула на него.

– Ответьте мне.

Вместо ответа он поднял бровь:

– Я даже не смогу назвать вам причину, почему меня отправили сюда. 

Гермиона постукивала пальцами по локтю, пытаясь сохранить контроль.

– Я… видела… вас.

– Я знаю.

Постукивание стало яростным.

– Что вы делали?

– Думаю, всё вполне очевидно, – сухо отозвался он.

Гермиона почувствовала, что забыла выдохнуть, и заставила себя выдавить воздух из легких.

– Почему вы занимались сексом с немой женщиной? Женщиной, которая приехала сюда, чтобы преодолеть то, что было вызвано, по всей видимости, сразу несколькими психологическими травмами?

– Она не немая. Это то, что я пытался доказать.

– Доказать? – лицо Гермионы скривилось в недоверии. – Значит, вы пытались что-то доказать?

Северус вздохнул и откинулся назад на стуле. 

– Я знаю, что ей было нужно.

– Оральный секс?

Он раздраженно покачал головой.

– Ей нужна была твердая почва под ногами. Как дереву. Ей нужно было восстановить связь. Куннилингус помог ей воссоединиться со своим телом.

Гермиона с трудом понимала ход его мыслей.

– Как вы можете быть уверены в том, что знаете, «что ей было нужно»? – требовательно спросила она.

– Потому что я непохож на вас.

– Что? – Гермиона едва не подавилась словами, делая шаг к нему.

– У меня есть здоровый сексуальный опыт, на основе которого я могу делать выводы, – сказал он.

– С чего вы взяли, что у меня его нет? – Гермиона ощутила, как волна жара прошла по её коже.

– Вы отослали Колдер и Джегера. Вы их не поняли. Вы можете сочувствовать своим пациентам, но в вас нет эмпатии. Не в полной мере. Потому что вы совершенно не представляете себе, каково это – быть ими.

Гермиона почувствовала спазмы в горле. Её затошнило.

– Вы злитесь на меня, потому что вам хотелось бы, чтобы у того дерева были вы.

Странное ощущение, будто его язык кружит между её ног, заставило клитор сжаться.

– Но вам это не нужно. Вам нужно кое-что… совершенно… другое.

Слова повисли между ними словно Черная Метка после Морсмордре.

Чувствуя тяжесть в груди, она сжала зубы и прошипела:

– Убирайтесь.

***  
Как только он ушел, она побежала в смежную ванную комнату, рывком распахнула дверь и наклонилась над унитазом, ощущая рвотные позывы. Конвульсии раздирали её несколько минут, прежде чем перешли в рыдания. Он был прав. Она отослала Колдер, потому что не поняла свою пациентку. Хуже того, презирала её сабмиссивное поведение. Как можно успешно заниматься реабилитацией людей, на месте которых не можешь себя представить? Она обладала всеми теоретическими знаниями, но не имела практического опыта, чтобы понимать те проблемы, которые пыталась излечить. 

Откинувшись на стену, Гермиона сползла по плитке вниз, с облегчением ощущая щекой прохладу твердой поверхности. Даже если она многое повидала, даже если знаний о терапии у нее было больше, чем у всех остальных вместе взятых, – она тоже нарушила правила. Будет честным по отношению к Колдер и Джегеру, если Снейп и Сара тоже уедут. По какой-то причине эта мысль вызвала новую волну рыданий. Выплакавшись, она приняла решение проинформировать Линча о том, что произошло. И быстро, пока не передумала. 

С дрожащими ногами Гермиона встала у раковины и поплескала воду на покрытое пятнами лицо. Она выглядела ужасно, но, учитывая её простой стиль одежды, ни у кого не должно возникать больших ожиданий по поводу её внешности. 

Вытирая лицо, она напоследок еще раз взглянула на себя в зеркало и глубоко вздохнула. Кто эта женщина, смотрящая на нее? Куда делся компетентный специалист? Он вообще когда-нибудь существовал? Вернется ли он?

Распахнув дверь, она вышла из кабинета в поисках Линча. Издалека было слышно, как Деннис все еще играет на пианино. Дуэт. Наверно, Джордж играет вторую партию. Можно спросить его, где Линч. Открыв дверь, она застыла. Рядом с Деннисом за пианино сидел не Джордж – это был Снейп. Он играл вторую партию дуэта. Одной рукой. И было видно, что он довольно опытен, но сдерживается, чтобы не опережать Денниса. Снейп внимательно наблюдал за его руками, чтобы удостовериться, что держит с ним один ритм, не желая пошатнуть его уверенность. 

Деннис поднял глаза на Снейпа с мальчишеской улыбкой, и тот улыбнулся в ответ – открыто, ободряюще. Гермиона покачала головой и зажала рот рукой. Это было слишком для нее. Если Снейп так жаждет быть «мальчиком с морскими звездами», черт с ним, пусть будет. И он может начать с нее. 

__________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) В оригинале скороговорка звучит так: «I'm not a pheasant plucker, I'm a pheasant pluckers son. And I'm only plucking pheasants 'till the pheasant plucker comes». В дословном переводе: «Я не ощипыватель фазанов, я сын ощипывателя фазанов. И я ощипываю фазанов лишь до тех пор, пока не придет ощипыватель фазанов». Здесь имеет место игра слов: «pheasant plucker» – «ощипыватель фазанов» – созвучно «peasant fucker» – «человек, которые трахает селянок». А «come» – приходить – имеет второе значение «кончать». Фразу полностью соберите сами :) Перевести всё так, чтобы не потерялись и фазаны, и игра слов, невозможно, поэтому мне пришлось изобрести велосипед и придумать свою скороговорку. Так появилась Сэлли с кексом-эксом-сексом.


	6. Правая рука

– Мне нужно вам кое-что рассказать.

Легкое прикосновение к плечу вырвало Гермиону из раздумий. Подняв глаза, она увидела Эмили с прекрасной улыбкой на покрытых рубцами губах. 

– Доктор Грейнджер, вы не поверите. Сара. Не знаю, что с ней случилось, но сегодня утром она кое-что сказала. Она говорила! – Эмили удивленно покачала головой. – Она сказала «доброе утро», как будто это нечто совершенно обычное для нее. Вот так просто. Как гром среди ясного неба. Я не могла в это поверить!

– Это фантастические новости! – Гермиона осторожно сжала руку Эмили в перчатке. Её искренне тронула радость на лице женщины и тот факт, что Сара достигла значительного прогресса. Ей не хотелось думать о «чудесной» методике, стоящей за исцелением, но хорошие новости были приятны, учитывая весь хаос предыдущих дней.

Но затем она заметила, что глаза Эмили были красными и запавшими.

– Вы спите? – тихо спросила Гермиона, склоняясь к её каталке.

Эмили покачала головой:

– Нет, просто не могу.

– Завтра мы начнем вашу терапию по освобождению от травм, – твердо сказала Гермиона. – Вам нужно поспать, иначе это помешает как физическому, так и психическому восстановлению.

Эмили кивнула.

– Я знаю. Я просто не позволяю себе провалиться в сон. Пока не выздоровею. Но, по крайней мере, кажется, мой голос стал сильнее. Не думала, что смех так помогает.

– Совы! – прокричал один из домовиков, и внезапно столовую наполнила какофония хлопающих крыльев, когда птицы начали влетать через все открытые окна и двери, роняя конверты, пергаменты и посылки на тарелки и колени людей. 

Небольшая коробка приземлилась в руки Эмили, и её лицо расцвело улыбкой. 

– Мой отец! – возбужденно воскликнула она, срывая бумагу и вытаскивая большой подсолнух. – Какой хороший день, – улыбнулась она Гермионе и отъехала в сторону.

Гермиона заметила, что Линч тоже получил несколько посылок и теперь аккуратно их вскрывал. 

– Кто-то сегодня популярен, – заметила она, наклоняясь над чашкой чая, чтобы посмотреть, что ему прислали. 

– Подарки на день рождения, – он ухмыльнулся. Внутри была колдография женщины, которая улыбалась и посылала воздушные поцелуи. Гермиона узнала его жену, которая пару раз приезжала в лечебницу. Вторым подарком была толстая вязаная шапка. 

– Она тебе точно понадобится прикрыть проплешины, – поддела Гермиона.

– Ну хватит! – прорычал он, замахиваясь на нее шапкой.

Она усмехнулась и встала, радуясь, что его настроение, по всей видимости, наконец-то улучшилось.

***  
Гермиона встретилась со Снейпом недалеко от лечебницы, на небольшой поляне, называемой «купальня». Название произошло от того, что в центре на каменной плите была установлена птичья купальня, теперь уже заброшенная, а также потому, что летом поляна часто купалась в теплых солнечных лучах. Сегодня же усталые листья слетали с окружающих её деревьев, пятнами ложась вокруг одетого во всё черное Снейпа, который сидел, склонив голову, на одной из деревянных скамеек. 

Он поднял взгляд, когда Гермиона прошлепала по островкам из листьев. Она не хотела прерывать его размышления, но с удивлением заметила у него в руках небольшой кусочек дерева, из которого он, очевидно, что-то вырезал короткими движениями пальцев с помощью беспалочковой магии.

– Профессор, – кивнула она, присаживаясь рядом с ним.

Он кивнул в ответ, продолжая взмахивать пальцами так и этак, срезая тонкие завитушки с поверхности дерева.

– Спасибо, что согласились со мной встретиться, – она потуже затянула шарф на шее. – Не думала, что здесь так холодно.

– Когда долго живешь в подземельях, привыкаешь к холоду.

Гермиона удивилась, что он упомянул Хогвартс. Это нельзя было назвать каким-то особенно счастливым воспоминанием о школе, но хорошо, что он вообще был готов затронуть эту тему. 

Она улыбнулась, зная, что сейчас не время продолжать этот разговор.

– Вообще-то мне нужно обсудить с вами исследование, которое я провела по Круциатусу. Теперь я уверена, что ваша оценка состояния мистера Моллисона верна. Но есть дополнительный элемент, о котором мне хотелось бы узнать ваше мнение.

Снейп поднял взгляд от своей работы.

– Вы всегда консультируетесь с пациентами по вопросам, касающимся других пациентов?

Гермиона моргнула. Вопрос был резонным.

– Обычно нет. Но так как именно вы выдвинули эту гипотезу, мне показалось, что будет целесообразно узнать ваши мысли о том, что я прочитала.

Снейп вздохнул.

– Это не психотерапевтическая конференция. Пожалуйста, хватит так говорить со мной! – рявкнул он. – Задавайте свой вопрос. 

Гермиона помедлила, чтобы услышать его слова, но не пропустить их через себя. Она была полна решимости не дать ему снова вывести её из равновесия.

Она сделала глубокий вдох.

– Есть предположение, что хронический Круциатус может быть вызван патологией проводимости мозга – блуждающими замыканиями, которые способствуют закреплению проклятия в мышцах. Что вы думаете?

Руки Снейпа остановились, а взгляд застыл, уставившись в землю в нескольких шагах от него. Он явно размышлял. Она заметила, что его губы и брови слегка дрогнули, когда он сосредоточился, и ждала ответа. 

Через несколько минут Снейп выпрямился и повернулся к ней. 

– Правомерная гипотеза. Вопрос, как излечить это? Я бы рассмотрел возможность использования чего-то типа «зеркального ящика»*(1). 

Гермиона нахмурилась. Ей был знаком «зеркальный ящик», его иногда использовали для реабилитации после инсульта. Пораженная рука пациента помещалась за зеркало. Когда он двигал здоровой рукой, мозг думал, что вместо нее движется больная. Множественные сеансы помогали переключить мозг и улучшить двигательные функции пораженной конечности. Но у нее были сомнения, что эту концепцию можно применить к Моллисону.

– Вы можете объяснить подробнее?

Он коротко кивнул, положив кусочек дерева себе на колени. 

– Представьте себе зеркало во весь рост, – он изобразил руками. – На него нужно наложить портрет Моллисона, еще до болезни, может быть, раннюю колдографию. Когда он встанет перед зеркалом, и его поразит Круциатус, он увидит проекцию своего тела, которое останется спокойным. Визуальная разобщенность между ощущениями и отражением может помочь. 

Гермиона уставилась на него. Это действительно была блестящая идея. Её не особо удивило то, что Снейп знал принципы фрейдизма, но это уже было углублением в неврологию, реструктурирование мозга и нейропластичность*(2). Очевидно, что прошедшие годы он провел не за разгадыванием магических кроссвордов. 

А еще его слова были искренними, граничащими с энтузиазмом. Гермиона никогда не видела его таким, даже когда была студенткой. Ему явно доставляло наслаждение размышлять над решением сложных проблем. 

– Это хорошая идея, – сказала она, не желая разрушать очарование момента тем, что он мог бы счесть потоком лести. – У вас есть мысли, с помощью какого заклинания это можно реализовать?

– Мне нужно еще поразмышлять, – ответил Снейп, возобновляя свою резьбу по дереву и отворачиваясь от Гермионы. – Верните мне палочку, и я проведу пару проб. Моллисон должен попросить свою семью прислать ему его колдографии, где он выглядит так же, как сейчас. И они должны быть анфас. 

– Да. Я скажу ему сегодня.

Он кивнул и вернулся к работе.

Гермиона глубоко вдохнула и выпалила свой следующий вопрос:

– Вы планируете продолжать сексуальные отношения с Сарой?

Он остановился на мгновение.

– Она все еще разговаривает?

– Да. Насколько я знаю, она говорила с Эмили сегодня.

– Тогда я не вижу в этом необходимости, – бесстрастно ответил он. 

Гермиона обдумала его ответ.

– Она очень привлекательна.

– Да.

– Разве вы не получили сексуальное наслаждение от этого опыта?

Снейп остановился на секунду.

– Я получил наслаждение, – сказал он.

– Сексуальное?

– Не совсем. Для истинного сексуального наслаждения требуется нечто большее, чем физическая привлекательность. 

Гермиона прекрасно это знала, просто не ожидала услышать такое от Снейпа, особенно после того, как стала свидетелем его интрижки в сосновом лесу.

– Что, если у нее возникнет привязанность к вам?

Он фыркнул:

– Тогда я просто оденусь как деревенщина. Кажется, это весьма эффективный способ устранения привязанности.

Гермиона подавила вздох раздражения. Она и так достаточно наказывала сама себя колкостями про бесполую деревенщину и совершенно не нуждалась в его помощи. Её вопрос о возможной привязанности Сары был серьезным, но Гермиона подозревала, что больше ничего из него не вытянет. Было еще кое-что, о чем ей хотелось спросить, поэтому она не стала рисковать, опасаясь, что Снейп замкнется и не захочет отвечать. Дыхание участилось при мыслях о том, как лучше начать. Решив, что спокойно такую тему всё равно поднять не получится, она просто выпалила:

– Вы сказали, что мне нужно кое-что… другое. Вчера. Что вы имели в виду?

Брови Снейпа взлетели, а руки тут же остановились.

– Итак, мы подходим к настоящей причине встречи.

Гермиона покачала головой. 

– Это не так, профессор. Я намеревалась продвинуться с терапией мистера Моллисона. 

Снейп не ответил. Гермиона подняла взгляд, наблюдая за плавным падением листьев и гадая, не будет ли лучше для них обоих, если она сейчас просто уйдет.

– Терапевт должен уметь извлекать пользу из терапии, – наконец сказал он.

Гермиона хорошо осознавала необходимость для терапевта в постоянной супервизии*(3) и периодической реабилитации. Невероятно тяжело проводить всю жизнь, выслушивая рассказы о чужих проблемах, не переняв их на себя. 

– Так вы говорили о терапии?

– В некотором роде.

– И что это должно значить для меня?

Пальцы Снейпа снова порхали взад-вперед, и свежая стружка падала между его коленями.

– Для вас это значит прекратить всё контролировать.

Сердце Гермионы буквально подпрыгнуло от его слов. Ничто не заставляло её чувствовать себя наиболее некомфортно, чем потеря контроля над ситуацией, даже временная. Перед глазами вдруг всё поплыло, а солнечный свет изменился, став болезненно-желтым.

– Не уверена, что это пойдет мне на пользу, профессор, – тихо сказала она.

Он громко выдохнул через нос.

– Разве звучащего в вашем голосе ужаса недостаточно, чтобы убедить вас в обратном?

Гермиона сглотнула, и её пальцы крепко сжали шарф. Когда мир начал кружиться перед глазами, ей было нужно ощущение чего-то материального. Она знала, как важно заглянуть в глаза своим страхам. А последние события заставили осознать, как на самом деле узок её взгляд на мир по сравнению с тем, каким он должен быть. И с каждым годом относительной изоляции в лечебнице он всё сужался. Её критические оценки как себя, так и пациентов, были не только непродуктивными, но и неподобающими. Чем меньше становился её личный мирок, тем хуже ей давалось принятие чужих особенностей. Снейп предлагал ей шанс разорвать эти оковы предубеждения. _Но какой ценой?_

– Ваши действия будут носить сексуальный характер?

– Думаю, в данный момент это будет самым эффективным способом.

Гермиона еще крепче схватилась за шарф.

– Что, если мне не понравится происходящее? Вы остановитесь?

– Нет.

Его лаконичный ответ заставил Гермиону вздрогнуть.

– То, чего, как вам кажется, вы хотите, и то, чего хочет ваше тело, – совершенно разные вещи, – сказал он. – Вы имеете тенденцию к самодепривации. В процессе нам потребуется обойти это. У вас будет возможность после каждой встречи сказать мне, хотите ли вы продолжить. Но я не буду останавливаться посреди сессии. Ваши желания и так будут каждый миг изменяться. Конечная цель каждого взаимодействия для вас – пройти его до конца, осознать смысл и извлечь урок. 

– Что, если мне будет больно?

– Боль никогда не будет сильнее той, что вы сможете выдержать. Вы научитесь воспринимать её как средство на пути к цели, как ключ к пониманию. Я буду вашим проводником.

Страх заставлял Гермиону тяжело дышать, и от каждого вздоха изо рта вырывалось облачко пара, повисая в неподвижном воздухе. Вдруг она покачала головой.

– Это совершенно недопустимо. 

После паузы он заговорил снова:

– Я не буду пытаться вас убедить. Я всего лишь предлагаю вам антидот к вашему текущему состоянию. Вы сейчас находитесь в процессе осознания, что искреннее желание помочь, подкрепленное благими намерениями, не имеет ничего общего с профессиональной компетенцией. И когда вы осознаете это в полной мере и не сделаете ничего, чтобы измениться, вы оставите эту профессию. У вас дар от природы, и, мне кажется, вы уже слишком многим пожертвовали, чтобы позволить этому случиться. 

Его проницательный взгляд на ее ситуацию очень смущал, но в то же время немного успокаивал. 

– Как бы вы охарактеризовали эти отношения? – она нахмурилась, рассматривая свой шарф. 

– Я бы назвал это деловым соглашением. 

– Деловым?

– Вы сможете сами оценить мою компетенцию, – просто ответил он, и его пальцы снова запорхали вокруг деревяшки.

Гермиона потерла лицо руками, сама не веря в то, что она всерьез рассматривает его предложение. 

– Мне нужно будет довериться вам.

– Конечно.

Она залпом втянула воздух.

– Что вы сказали Линчу?

Снейп повернулся к ней, изучая её лицо пристальным взглядом темных глаз, прежде чем ответить:

– Я сообщил ему, что вы хотите уйти. Что у вас проблемы. Я сказал: если он оставит меня в покое, я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы помочь вам, и вы, возможно, останетесь.

– Что?! – Гермиона встрепенулась. – Но это неправда. Я не собиралась уходить.

– Сколько раз вы думали об этом за последние несколько дней? – он откинулся назад и скрестил руки на груди.

– Так вот что вы сделали. Легилименция?

– Конечно нет. Ответьте на мой вопрос.

Ответ был очевиден. Она думала о том, чтобы уйти, множество раз. 

– Разве так важно, ушла ли бы я? Линч легко бы нашел кого-то мне на замену, – Гермиона нависла над ним.

Снейп закатил глаза.

– Ну же. Вы не настолько тупая.

– Тупая?

Он вздохнул и поджал губы. Гермиона в растерянности покачала головой.

– Очевидно, что он влюблен в вас, – проворчал Снейп. – Вероятно, уже много лет.

– Что?! – воскликнула она. – Но… он женат!

Брови Снейпа взлетели. 

– С каких пор это имеет значение?

Схватившись за голову, Гермиона отвернулась от него. Она часто дышала. Мир закружился перед ней как в калейдоскопе. 

– Что, он думает, вы собирались сделать, чтобы убедить меня?

– Кто знает, – Снейп пожал плечами. 

– Поговорить со мной?

Он не ответил.

– Линч подумал, что вы собирались переспать со мной? – Гермиона резко повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него.

– Может быть.

– Это бессмыслица, – она покачала головой. – Если всё, что вы говорите, правда, с чего бы он позволил, чтобы вы переспали со мной?

– Потому что, мое наивное невинное дитя, – Снейп наклонился в её сторону, – он, очевидно, так влюблен в вас, что скорее позволит другому трахнуть вас, чем потеряет совсем. 

Воздух стал густым, тяжелым, будто налился свинцом.

– Черт, – неожиданно пробормотала она, закрыв рот руками.

– Мне действительно нужно объяснять вам всё это? – Снейп нахмурился.

Гермиона медленно опустилась на скамейку. 

– Я… я в состоянии понимать такие вещи, когда они относятся к другим, но не ко мне.

– Разумеется.

Или Снейп ошибся с Линчем, или она упустила, а может, намеренно годами не замечала очевидное. Если так, это был серьезный промах, как личный, так и профессиональный. Снейп был прав: если ей не удастся стать таким терапевтом, каким хочется быть, она оставит профессию. И тогда она решилась. 

– Я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне… стать лучше, – сказала она тихим голосом.

Снейп коротко кивнул и встал, чтобы уйти.

– Подождите! Когда мы… начнем?

– Вам не нужно этого знать. Иначе вы почувствуете необходимость всё переиграть или манипулировать ситуацией. Всё начнется тогда, когда я решу, что пришло время. И закончится по моему усмотрению. 

Сердце колотилось как бешеное, и Гермиона тяжело дышала.

Снейп направился прочь.

– Профессор?

Он остановился спиной к ней.

– Почему вы это делаете?

Снейп помолчал.

– Считайте это академическим интересом.

Он ушел, бросив что-то в птичью купальню, когда проходил мимо.

Она встала, чувствуя себя опустошенной. На что она только что согласилась?

Подойдя к купальне, Гермиона увидела её, плавающую на поверхности, затейливо вырезанную из куска дерева. Бабочку.

_Трансформация._

***  
Гермиона наблюдала, как зубная паста вяло кружится в сливном отверстии раковины. Усталые глаза пытались сфокусироваться, но картинка плыла. Она засиделась за чтением до позднего вечера. Ей нужно было просто…

Сзади возникло какое-то движение. Она не успела отреагировать, как вдруг ее развернули и впечатали в кафельную плитку стены, а зубная щетка упала на пол. Твердая ладонь прижалась к губам, сминая их. 

– Это начнется… сейчас, – бархатный баритон Снейпа достиг её ушей, а теплое дыхание пощекотало кожу.

Она громко замычала, пытаясь закричать.

– Ш-ш-ш, – он тянул звук до тех пор, пока она не прекратила сопротивляться. – С этого момента ты будешь соблюдать наше соглашение, – его голос оставался тихим и спокойным. – Ты не заговоришь, пока я не разрешу. Тебе понятно?

Он так крепко прижимал её, что Гермиона едва могла вздохнуть. Даже вместо кивка головой ей удалось лишь мазнуть лбом по плитке.

– Хорошо.

Она почувствовала, что стало легче дышать, когда Снейп убрал ладонь от её лица, но бедрами он по-прежнему прижимал ее к стене. Его дыхание касалось её шеи, в то время как обе руки медленно, но решительно проскользнули под халат, остановившись на бедрах, а затем поползли дальше, пока не обхватили их с внутренней стороны, прямо под половыми губами, создавая натяжение сильными пальцами. 

– Ты взяла за привычку отрицать свои желания. Свои нужды, – пробормотал он, касаясь горлом её шеи. – Сейчас тебе придется встретиться с ними лицом к лицу. Услышать их и осознать.

Его пальцы усилили хватку, раздвигая половые губы. 

– Ты не услышишь ничего и никого, кроме себя. И лишь среди этой тишины, может быть, ты наконец устремишь внимание на себя и свои желания. 

И тогда пропал весь шум: звук бегущей воды в раковине, шорох его движений позади и его голос. Всё, что она могла слышать, – свои резкие хриплые вздохи. И через мгновение стон, долгий и незнакомый. Свой собственный стон. 

Одной рукой Снейп развязал халат Гермионы и скользнул на грудь, сжав сосок, потянув его сильно и аккуратно от ареолы до кончика, в то время как другую руку он опустил вниз и без промедления проник длинными пальцами между половыми губами. 

– О Мерли-и-и-и-и-н! – её усиливающийся бесстыдный крик эхом отразился от плитки ей в лицо. 

Его рука продолжала касаться её груди, а пальцы играли с твердым соском, приводя в замешательство своей сноровкой. В сочетании с пощипыванием и перекатыванием клитора это создавало головокружительную комбинацию, которая стала почти перегрузкой для её заглушенных органов чувств. 

– О-о-о, – стонала она, лицо терлось о стену, а расфокусированные глаза наблюдали за тем, как от дыхания запотевает плитка. 

Снейп переключился на другой сосок, начав оттягивать и перекатывать его между пальцами, и накрыл другой рукой её половые губы и клитор вместе, потирая их широкими круговыми движениями, которые заставляли её дырочку попеременно сжиматься и растягиваться даже без прикосновений.

Гермиона задержала дыхание, затем возобновив его с хрипами. Она издала звук, который никогда не издавала ранее: междометие, искаженное акустикой плитки, и это словно поставило её лицом к лицу с самой низменной частью своего существа. 

Снейп вернулся к первому соску, выкручивая и оттягивая, как вдруг она ощутила прямо над своей ключицей кончик его языка, оставивший влажную скользкую дорожку вверх по шее. Она почти захлебнулась собственным дыханием, рот открылся, издавая хриплый стон желания, пугающего своей необузданностью.

Затем пальцы, сминавшие её половые губы, неожиданно скользнули глубже, и один прижался кончиком ко входу, в то время как язык, неспешно добравшийся до мочки, вдруг взметнулся к тесному отверстию уха. 

Она зашипела сквозь стиснутые зубы, как будто это могло оттолкнуть его от обоих отверстий сразу. Словно торжествуя над её неудачей, Снейп ворвался в них одновременно, и ноги Гермионы подогнулись.

Рука, лежавшая на её груди, обхватила талию для поддержки, одновременно с этим второй палец втиснулся в сжимающуюся дырочку. Она была такой узкой, что даже двух пальцев хватило, чтобы, растянув, заполнить её на всю длину и ширину. Они начали ритмичные движения, а кончик языка крутился в ухе, но всё, что Гермиона могла слышать, были её собственные стоны. 

Пальцы ускорились, толкаясь в местечко внутри, о существовании которого она знала теоретически, но ощущала его впервые ноющей болью от давления на чувствительную уретру через стенку влагалища. Его большой палец продолжал массировать и кружить по клитору, и она услышала свой пронзительный крик, чувствуя, как от тяжелого дыхания разрывается грудь.

Наслаждение всё усиливалось, отчего сжимался весь низ живота, как вдруг возник еще один сочный и влажный звук от движений его пальцев внутри нее. И эта столь вульгарная симфония вожделения сломала все барьеры, так что Гермиона закричала, и одновременно с выпущенным наружу криком её тело содрогнулось в конвульсиях удовольствия, выпуская наружу её соки. 

– О-о-о, м-м-м, – простонала она, содрогаясь и изворачиваясь в его хватке, уперевшись лбом в стену, пока её мышцы сокращались снова и снова, и это казалось бесконечным. Оргазм был настолько мощным, что с каждым спазмом она чувствовала, как жидкость из нее толчками вырывается наружу, брызгая на плитку под ногами. 

Он продолжал входить в нее пальцами и потирать клитор, пока последние сокращения не утихли. Тихо постанывая с каждым выдохом, Гермиона наконец услышала, как вернулись звуки льющейся воды и шуршание его одежды за спиной. 

– Ты желаешь продолжать? – его глубокий голос заставил её вздрогнуть. 

Задыхаясь, Гермиона широко раскрыла глаза.

Когда она ответила, её голос звучал громче и выразительней, чем когда-либо.

– Да.  
______________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) О «зеркальном ящике» интересная статья есть в ЖЖ. В ней разбирается этот способ терапии на примере серии «Доктора Хауса». Да, не совсем научно, зато нескучно, оригинально и наглядно. https://greg-house-ru.livejournal.com/420934.html

(2) Нейропластичность — это свойство человеческого мозга, заключающееся в возможности изменяться под действием опыта, а также восстанавливать утраченные связи после повреждения или в качестве ответа на внешние воздействия. Это свойство описано сравнительно недавно. Ранее было общепринятым мнение, что структура головного мозга остается неизменной, после того, как сформируется в детстве. 

(3) Супервизия – это один из методов теоретического и практического повышения квалификации специалистов в области психотерапии, социальной работы и др., в форме их профессионального консультирования и анализа целесообразности и качества используемых практических подходов и методов психотерапии. Супервизия – это процесс, во время которого супервизор и супервизируемый вместе узнают что-то новое о клиенте, друг о друге, о себе. Источник - http://medpsy.ru/meds/meds272.php


	7. Синица в руке

– У вас определенно сияют глаза, доктор Грейнджер. Я бы даже рискнул предположить, что вы сегодня выглядите жизнерадостной, но отсюда мне не очень хорошо видно, – заметил Джордж, опускаясь на стул рядом с ней за завтраком. – Только не говорите, что вы предприняли очередную попытку поспать!

Она поспала. На самом деле, это был самый крепкий сон за долгое время.

– Просто прилегла с книгой и рано заснула, – сказала она, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своем йогурте и чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска. 

– Правда? – он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на нее. – Я возьму почитать, когда ты закончишь.

Гермиона покачала головой.

– Не думаю, что тебе понравится.

– Почему? Там что, есть слова?

Гермиона подавилась, расплескав йогурт по столу. 

– Сколько раз я говорила тебе не смешить меня, пока я ем? – укоризненно сказала она, стирая капли ладонью.

– Не всегда возможно контролировать свой юмор, – Джордж отхлебнул кофе. – Кажется, у меня расстройство. Называется безудержное, спонтанное и, надо сказать, временами довольно изнуряющее шутовство.

– Ты имеешь в виду дуровство?

Он усмехнулся.

– Неплохо, доктор Грейнджер. Как я вижу, CD диск «Юмор для чайников», который я вам одолжил, наконец дает свои плоды. 

Гермиона знала, что не стоит даже пытаться играть с Джорджем на равных на его поле, он её просто размажет по стенке. 

– Твой юмор дает свои плоды в случае с одной конкретной юной леди, – Гермиона подняла бровь.

– Не уверен, о ком ты, но, кажется, у нее хороший вкус, – Джордж тоже поднял бровь в ответ и пошевелил ею для пущего эффекта.

– Мисс Ленна?

– О да, – он глотнул еще кофе. – Весьма очаровательна.

Вдруг его лицо стало серьезным, и он длинно выдохнул. 

– И она определенно испытывает мои комедийные способности. Если кто-то, переживший то, что пережила она, при этом все еще способен улыбаться, это ранит меня в самое сердце, – он стукнул себя кулаком в грудь, отчего закашлялся.

Гермиона дотянулась до его руки и сжала её. 

– Вот поэтому тебе так хорошо удается помогать людям. Ты сам пережил потерю.

– Фух, да я уже давно забыл про ухо, – ответил он с печальной улыбкой.

– Я имела в виду Фреда.

– Да, знаю.

Он сжал её руку в ответ, прежде чем подняться со стула.

– Но шоу должно продолжаться, – он отвесил Гермионе легкий поклон. – В конце концов, они в наших руках.

***  
Гермиона ждала в своем кабинете. Снейп с каменным лицом попросил её о встрече, и теперь она ковыряла кутикулу, гадая, чем это может обернуться. У нее была куча работы, но она не могла думать ни о чем другом, кроме того, что снова окажется в непосредственной близости от него. 

Она предвидела эту проблему еще до того, как он прибыл в Галладдон – его способность монополизировать её мысли. Однако по какой-то причине она не приняла это во внимание, когда соглашалась на его предложение, и теперь чувствовала, что из-за этого могут возникнуть большие проблемы. 

Но если поводом для встречи послужило его намерение прекратить их «соглашение», возможно, ей удастся изгнать его из своих мыслей быстрее, чем ожидалось. 

В этот миг раздался стук в дверь. 

– Войдите, – отозвалась она, хватая перо и делая вид, что работает.

Он зашел и закрыл за собой дверь. Заперев её без помощи палочки.

Её сердце разогналось с шестидесяти до ста двадцати ударов в минуту меньше, чем за две миллисекунды. 

Снейп кивнул на вторую дверь, ведущую из кабинета в личную комнату. 

– В твоей спальне… сейчас.

Гермиона пошатывалась от каждого мучительного вздоха, но, словно её прокляли Империусом, встала и без вопросов направилась к двери. Он наколдовал Алохомору и распахнул её еще до того, как Гермиона подошла, а затем стремительно последовал за ней, захлопнув дверь с громким стуком. 

– Сними джинсы и трусики. Блузку оставь, – приказал Снейп, кружа возле нее, словно пантера.

Она была напугана, но больше того она была невероятно, мучительно возбуждена. События прошлого вечера были самыми эротическими из всех, что она когда-либо переживала, и с тех пор её организм находился в состоянии повышенной готовности. Гермиона отлично осознавала, что это было абсолютно недопустимо, но упорно цеплялась за своё намерение считать их отношения «деловым соглашением». 

Дрожащими пальцами она подцепила джинсы и приспустила их вместе с трусиками.

– Ботинки снять, носки оставить, – распорядился Снейп.

Она сделала, как он сказал. Затем встала, с опаской глядя на него, гадая, что он запланировал.

– Вчера ты научилась слушать свои желания. Сегодня ты будешь учиться принимать их. Стремиться исполнить их, – говоря, он медленно, но решительно расстегивал пуговицы на манжете правого рукава, прежде чем закатать его, обнажив бледное жилистое предплечье. 

– Встань на колени на краю кровати, лицом ко мне. 

Снова она последовала его инструкциям, не задавая вопросов. Ей далось это без каких-либо усилий и даже не пришлось бороться с собой, ни с одной стороной себя. Наоборот, голос, принадлежащий её «я», привыкшему все контролировать, вообще исчез, хотя, по её ожиданиям, должен был кричать громче всех. Или, может быть, он отошел на задний план.

Снейп взял стул и расположил его так, чтобы сидеть чуть ниже уровня глаз стоящей на коленях Гермионы. Уперев ботинок в край кровати, он протянул руку и пробежал кончиками пальцев по внутренней части её бедра. Она вздрогнула.

– Раздвинь ноги шире, – его голос звучал уверенно, будто он уже давал подобные инструкции миллион раз.

Она расставила колени, чувствуя себя голой несмотря на то, что была наполовину прикрыта блузкой, нижний край которой как раз доходил до волос на лобке. 

Его глаза цвета оникса встретились с её глазами цвета шоколада, в то время как пальцы Снейпа проследовали по её бедру вверх, пока не коснулись нижних губ. 

Брови Гермионы дрогнули, хмурясь, что могло бы означать, что ей неприятно, однако, когда он отдернул пальцы, на них остались липкие следы её возбуждения. 

Скосив на них глаза, она отвернулась, словно отрицая существование этих следов или свою ответственность за них, но затем поймала себя на мысли, что должна принимать свои желания, а не отвергать их. 

– Когда я задаю вопросы, я ожидаю, что ты будешь отвечать честно, – сказал Снейп, поднося свои блестящие пальцы к носу и делая глубокий вдох. 

Она кивнула, и от унижения на её щеках расцвели красные пятна. 

– Тебе понравился вчерашний урок?

– Да, – её голос был хриплым, будто она не разговаривала несколько месяцев.

– Ты будешь обращаться ко мне «сэр», – он поднял подбородок.

Гермиона помедлила несколько долгих секунд.

– У нас будут с этим проблемы?

– Нет… сэр.

Он смотрел на нее так долго, что её бедра задрожали. Взглянув на свои влажные пальцы, он потер их о большой палец. 

– Ты можешь разговаривать свободно во время этой сессии, но ты должна помнить об этом правиле.

Когда он поднял на нее взгляд, Гермиона быстро ответила:

– Да, сэр. 

Он коротко кивнул.

– Вот так лучше.

Протянув руку, он коснулся кромки блузки, а затем пальцы проскользнули между её ног. Она судорожно вздохнула, чувствуя вторжение внутрь, но не произнесла ни слова. Палец подвигался туда-сюда, а затем к нему добавился второй. Она неподвижно застыла, и её плечи и живот напряглись в ответ на его действия. Глаза Снейпа не отрывались от нее, и, когда его большой палец пощекотал клитор, Гермиона чуть склонилась вперед, тихонько застонав.

– Как ты думаешь, – спросил он, – почему ты не раздета полностью?

Она с трудом разжала губы, которые словно слиплись друг с другом, чтобы сдержать стоны. Неторопливые движения его руки мешали думать ясно.

– О-о-о, вы хотите, чтобы я… сосредоточилась… сэр. 

Снейп помолчал.

– Верно. Я хочу, чтобы твое естество было центром внимания на этой сессии. Почему же тогда я не приказал тебе раздеться передо мной?

– Потому что… м-м-м… вы не хотите на меня смотреть, сэр?

– Неправильно. Эта сессия не для меня. Она для тебя. Мои желания несущественны.

Она сбивчиво кивнула. 

– Сконцентрировавшись на этой мысли, сейчас ты используешь мою руку, чтобы довести себя до оргазма, – его пальцы вдруг прекратили свои действия.

Гермиона закрыла глаза. Ей придется тереться о его руку, использовать её для своего удовлетворения, позволить ему наблюдать за её техникой и узнать, как ей нравится ласкать себя. Всё это подрывало саму основу её сдержанности. Гермиона почувствовала, что её лицо снова горит. То, что она делала для себя – с собой – было личным. Тайной. Она не хотела, чтобы кто-то узнал о ней такое. _Потому что, если кто-то узнает, то что? У него будет некая власть над ней? Он сможет использовать это против нее? Она станет достаточно уязвимой для шантажа, для предательства? _

Пока эти мысли проносились у нее в голове, пальцы Снейпа оставались неподвижными внутри её тела, и она знала, что он наблюдает, как эти яростные дебаты отражаются у нее на лице. 

Насколько ей было известно, сила чувств была пропорциональна необходимости дать им выход. Ей приходилось иметь дело с уязвимостью каждый день. Люди открывали ей душу. Она как будто держала в руках их бьющиеся сердца, пока они истекали кровью. Ей совершенно точно необходимо научиться делать то же самое, что и они. Чтобы заслужить право лечить их, нужно быть готовой открыться самой, тоже стать уязвимой, так же истечь кровью. 

И она начала покачивать бедрами. Снейп опирался локтем о колено, так что добиться нужного уровня проникновения пальцев внутрь Гермиона могла, просто пошире раздвинув ноги и подавшись вниз. Его лицо не выдавало почти никаких эмоций, но глаза жгли словно раскаленное железо. Невозможно было смотреть на него без желания сбежать подальше от унижения, так что она закрыла глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться. 

Двигаясь вверх-вниз, она наклонилась вперед, и клитор потерся о его напряженный большой палец, посылая по телу волны удовольствия. Боясь с закрытыми глазами потерять баланс, она ухватилась за свои обнаженные бедра. 

– Могу я дотронуться до вас, сэр? – тихо спросила она. 

– Нет.

Крепче сжав руки на бедрах, Гермиона попыталась сильнее насадиться на его пальцы, но из-за того, что глаза были закрыты, она ощутила лишь головокружение, так что пришлось остановиться. В конце концов, она открыла глаза. 

– Я не могу, сэр. 

– Почему?

– Слишком большой диссонанс. Ощущение ваших пальцев внутри меня и невозможность дотронуться до вас создают обратный эффект друг для друга, и у меня… просто не получается.

Снейп окинул её оценивающим взглядом, задумчиво постукивая по клитору большим пальцем. От каждого прикосновения Гермиона стискивала зубы. 

– Ты можешь дотронуться до моей руки. 

Она выдохнула.

– Спасибо, сэр.

Она ухватилась за бледное предплечье Снейпа одной рукой и положила вторую на его кисть, пальцы которой были внутри нее. Подавшись бедрами, Гермиона направила их глубже, прижимая его большой палец к клитору. Она скользила рукой по сухощавым мускулам его предплечья вниз каждый раз, когда насаживалась на него, а затем вверх, когда отстранялась. Ей вдруг пришло в голову, что из-за её поглаживаний рука Снейпа кажется почти фаллической. Раздвинув ноги шире, она сжала внутренние мускулы как можно сильнее, обхватывая его пальцы.

Она нашла свой ритм и скользила вверх и вниз легко, сфокусировавшись на руке Снейпа, чтобы избежать его взгляда. Затем, слегка переступив коленями, она нашла новое положение, в котором можно было двигаться быстрее. 

– О-о-о, – простонала Гермиона, чувствуя, как в теле растет напряжение. Она закрыла глаза, но, благодаря его поддержке, не сбилась с ритма. Насаживаясь на него всё быстрее, она надавила на его руку, чтобы пальцы проникли глубже. Впившись ногтями в предплечье Снейпа, она всё быстрее ласкала клитор о большой палец. 

Задыхаясь, она почувствовала, что не только её внутренние мышцы, но и бедра, спина, ягодицы и живот напряглись, готовясь к разрядке. Почти достигнув пика, Гермиона схватила его большой палец в кулак, судорожно потирая им клитор. 

– О-о-о, м-м-м, – простонала она и кончила, забившись в судорогах наслаждения на пальцах Снейпа. С глухими шлепками она продолжала насаживаться на него с каждым конвульсивным сокращением, пока удовольствие не иссякло полностью, оставив после себя лишь легкие подергивания мышц внутри.

Когда Гермиона открыла глаза, Снейп улыбался одним лишь уголком губ, приподняв бровь, что она сочла за удивление. Она рвано выдохнула и робко улыбнулась в ответ, прежде чем отпустить его истерзанную руку. Он откинулся на спинку стула, положив на колено кисть, с пальцев которой на пол между его ног капала её смазка. Гермиона присела, оперевшись руками на кровать позади нее, чтобы отдохнуть – её ноги тряслись от изнеможения. 

– Что ты узнала о желаниях и их удовлетворении? – спросил Снейп. 

Она глубоко вдохнула через нос.

– Что иногда люди могут хотеть, чтобы их использовали для удовлетворения чужих желаний, сэр?

– Хорошо. Что-нибудь еще?

– Чувство единения, как мне кажется, является важной частью этого процесса.

Он коротко кивнул и поднял свои блестящие пальцы. 

– Ты когда-нибудь пробовала свое желание на вкус?

Она с сомнением покачала головой. Снейп поднял подбородок, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

– Почему кто-то может получать сексуальное удовольствие, пробуя чьи-то выделения?

Гермиона нахмурилась.

– Я… я не уверена, что когда-либо по-настоящему понимала склонность к таким действиям.

Снейп вздохнул.

– Это твоя работа. Понимать подобные умонастроения, – он наклонился вперед и схватил её сзади за шею, притягивая ближе, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. – Не… осуждай. 

От его решительного прикосновения её дыхание участилось. Он поднес вторую руку, покрытую смазкой, к лицу Гермионы, и она ощутила свой собственный терпкий аромат.

– Попробовав на вкус материальное свидетельство твоего возбуждения, ты осознаешь, какой мощный смысл оно в себе несет.

Гермиона прокрутила его слова в голове, и в какой-то момент они обрели смысл.

– Покажи мне.

Высунув язык, она осторожно лизнула кончик его указательного пальца. Он был слегка соленым на вкус, приятным, не таким, как она ожидала. 

– Всё до конца.

Глядя на его пальцы, обильно покрытые соками, она поняла, что его приказ не вызывает у нее отвращения. И если быть честной, так было не из-за нейтрального вкуса, а из-за возможности пососать эти длинные изящные пальцы, которые доставили ей столько удовольствия. 

Отчасти шокированная, отчасти обрадованная подобным мыслям после всего лишь двух «занятий», Гермиона обхватила его запястье и продолжила вылизывать от основания ладони до кончиков пальцев. Она прошлась по участку между большим и указательным пальцами, чтобы собрать натекшие туда соки, а затем двинулась дальше. Дойдя до среднего пальца, она вобрала его полностью в рот, скользя губами по всей длине.

– Стоп, – прорычал Снейп, сжав её шею сзади, крепко, но не болезненно. – Что ты пытаешься этим показать?

Она с трудом заставила себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на него: веки будто потяжелели после интенсивного вылизывания его пальцев. 

– Я… Я не уверена, что понимаю, сэр, – пробормотала она.

– Ты этого хочешь или я?

Хотя она знала, что это неправильно, но хотел этого всё же он. 

– Продолжай выполнять! – рявкнул он. 

Гермиона снова принялась слизывать следы своего возбуждения с его пальцев, пока не собрала все до единой капли. 

Когда Снейп отпустил её и откинулся на спинку стула, она увидела, что он был недоволен. 

– Разве это страсть?

Гермиона смотрела на него, не зная, что сказать.

Снейп встал, отодвинул ногой стул и начал расстегивать верхние пуговицы на пиджаке, а затем на рубашке, открывая шею, и Гермиона мельком увидела извилистый шрам. 

– Ложись на спину, – распорядился он. – Ноги раздвинуть. 

Не отрывая от него глаз, Гермиона вскарабкалась на кровать и легла, слегка расставив ноги. 

– Ты будешь игнорировать каждый мой приказ?

Она раздвинула ноги шире, борясь с желанием закрыть лицо руками. Было мучительно так бесстыдно раскрываться перед ним, даже после всего, что он успел узнать о ней. 

В его движениях было что-то кошачье, когда он наклонился и забрался на кровать, поставив руки по обе стороны от её бедер. 

– Позволь я покажу тебе, какой должна быть страсть, – глядя ей в глаза, сказал он, обхватывая руками её колени и раздвигая ноги еще больше, пока не раскрылась блестящее от смазки отверстие. Не дожидаясь ответа, он наклонился и вобрал в рот одну из распухших половых губ. 

– Черт! – прошипела она, стискивая зубы от чувственного шока, а её бедра рванулись вверх. Из груди вырвался стон, когда Снейп потянул зубами её налитую плоть, а затем с не меньшей разнузданностью ухватил вторую губу. Он посасывал её, словно голодный зверь, а носом потирал клитор, иногда задевая нежную кожу вокруг отверстия. 

Гермиона задыхалась, и с каждым выдохом из груди вырывался жалобный стон. С абсолютной беззастенчивостью он зарылся покрытым соками лицом между её ногами и начал вылизывать клитор, и его язык порхал по нему, неистово извиваясь как змея, в то время как её бедра резко и бесконтрольно вздымались. Наконец он проник в нее языком, начав двигать им туда-сюда и поворачивать под разными углами, возвращаясь к половым губам и клитору, а затем снова проникая внутрь. Все тело Гермионы ниже талии билось в судорогах, словно олень, пойманный львом. 

Дикая похоть, исходящая от всего, что он с ней делал, была настолько ошеломляющей, что уже через несколько секунд после того, как язык Снейпа атаковал её, она кончила так мощно, что смазка хлынула ему в рот и потекла по подбородку. Он не остановился, потираясь лицом между её ногами снова и снова, пока бедра не прекратили конвульсивно дергаться. Когда её стоны стихли, он поднял голову, тяжело дыша, и откинул назад взлохмаченную гриву волос, спадавшую на блестевшее от смазки лицо. 

– Понятно?

– Думаю, да… сэр.


	8. Холодная рука

Наблюдая за ним, она изо всех сил старалась думать о чем-то приличном. В конце концов, он помогает ей. Но пока сосредоточенно хмурящийся Снейп накладывал сложную серию заклинаний на зеркало для Моллисона, Гермиона затаила дыхание, пораженная его выдающимися умениями, и её трусики промокли насквозь. 

Она знала, что это проблема. Конечно, она уже многому научилась у него. И не только в интеллектуальном смысле. В ней зародилось понимание тех вещей, что были важны для нее как для личности и профессионала. Но если поначалу Снейп автоматически вызывал у нее тревогу, как у собаки Павлова, то теперь у тела выработался рефлекс реагировать на него возбуждением, столь сильным, что это казалось почти жестокостью. 

В этом не было ничего удивительного. Гермиона знала, каковы физические проявления страсти: она сама становилась её объектом чаще, чем могла припомнить. Но как часто бывает с теорией, раньше у нее не было практического опыта, какой появился сейчас. И в том затруднительном положении, в каком Гермиона находилась, был свой плюс: она могла и ощущать реакцию своего тела и одновременно анализировать её, и эти знания она надеялась позже использовать в работе. 

Однако сейчас, находясь рядом со Снейпом, было невозможно абстрагироваться. Ей казалось, что рядом с ней отлично контролирующее себя торнадо, которое может поглотить её в любой момент. 

– Думаю, готово, – он внимательно рассматривал зеркало вблизи критическим взглядом, ища малейшие изъяны в своей работе. Его перфекционизм заводил Гермиону еще сильнее, и у нее появилось желание дать себе пощечину. 

В зеркале виднелось изображение Шона Моллисона. Перенесенное Снейпом с колдографии, оно было идеальным и казалось живым. Гермиону по-прежнему восхищала эта блестящая идея, но глядя на отражение Снейпа позади в зеркале и проецируя себя поверх, она поняла, что сейчас все её мысли в основном занимает образ хищного льва, который неистово трахнул её вчера. 

Из груди вырвался стон. Снейп обернулся.

– Расстройство желудка, – она показала на свой живот.

– Вы сможете забрать это? – спросил он, снова переводя взгляд на зеркало.

– Да, спасибо, – Гермиона едва сдержалась, чтобы не добавить «сэр». 

Это была еще одна проблема – четкое разделение между их «соглашением» и прочими взаимоотношениями. 

Снейп кивнул, повернулся и пошел к выходу. У самой двери он остановился и посмотрел наверх. Один из роликов от приспособления, которое использовали Колдер и Джегер, все еще висел над дверью. Движением руки Снейп заставил ролик упасть вниз и поймал его.   
Внезапная мысль возникла у Гермионы в голове.

– Почему они использовали вашу комнату?

Он обернулся.

– Кто, по-вашему, соорудил все это? Без палочки колдоинженеры ни на что не способны. 

И вышел.

Гермиона смотрела ему вслед. Без него напряжение в комнате начало стремительно падать, как будто солнце зашло за тучу. Ошеломленная, но не удивленная, она прокрутила это у себя в голове: Снейп помог Колдер и Джегеру реализовать их бондажную фантазию. В этом был смысл. Он умел принимать сексуальные отклонения других людей. Она вздохнула: кажется, все умели, кроме нее.

***  
Вернувшись в общую комнату, она заметила за окном Снейпа и Помону, идущих по дороге к лесу. За прошедшую неделю они уже в третий раз уходили вместе. Хорошо, что два профессора проводят время друг с другом. Это может оказаться важной ступенью на пути Снейпа по возвращению в Хогвартс. 

– Это еще что? Что за небрежный вид? – сказал неспешно подошедший Джордж. – Беспечные распутные фолликулы? 

Гермиона непонимающе нахмурилась.

– Волосы, – пояснил он. – Не могу вспомнить, когда ты в последний раз не мучила их, стягивая в тугой хвост.

Она озадаченно скосила глаза на спадающие на плечи локоны. Она забыла завязать их в хвост. Она никогда не забывала. 

Джордж насмешливо поднял бровь.

– Доктор Грейнджер, неужели я хоть раз смог лицезреть вашу небезупречность?

– Ни за что, – Гермиона уже пришла в себя и усмехнулась. – Это просто невозможно.

Джордж ухмыльнулся в ответ.

– Какая дерзкая скромность.

– Как идут дела?

– Что ж, – он подошел к стоящему неподалеку столу и взял в руки папку. – Спраут написала стихотворение под название «О боже, боже, мандрагора», отразив в ней свои страхи перед криком мандрагоры. Это было сильно и, мне кажется, помогло ей задуматься о том, как смягчить их проявления, – он порылся в папке. – А потом Сара произвела вот это.  
Он протянул ей листок пергамента.

Гермиона пробежала глазами по округлым буквам, выведенным плавным почерком, и на сердце опустился камень.

_«Темный ангел._

_Он появился, словно ночь или смерть._  
Летящей походкой. Ты слышишь его? Слышишь шторм?  
Лес знает о его приближении.  
Хриплый голос, и в крыльях запуталась листва.   
Он дрожит в унисон с моей дрожью. Дышит моим дыханием.   
С ним я взмываю к свету.  
Оковы сброшены. Я разлетаюсь на осколки.»*(1) 

Джордж посмотрел на Гермиону.

– Есть мысли? 

Мыслей было больше, чем идей, что с этим делать. 

– Хорошо, что она пытается выражать себя. Нужно продолжать поощрять её. 

Она знала, что её слова были ни о чем и звучали жалко. Но её снедало то, насколько сильным было стихотворение Сары и вложенный в него смысл. 

Джордж потер подбородок, явно озадаченный её более чем поверхностным ответом. 

– Что ж, в следующий раз, когда мне понадобится эксперт по анализу очевидного, я обязательно свяжусь с тобой, – сказал он.

– Жаль, но я не умею анализировать поэзию, – раздраженно отозвалась Гермиона.

– Я тоже, – сказал Джордж. – Но у меня есть стих.

Он прочистил горло.

– Жил-был веселый смутьян,  
И съел он пакетик семян,  
Цветами стали член и яички,  
Летали там пчелки и птички.*(2)

Гермиона фыркнула. 

– Беру свои слова назад. Я могу проанализировать это стихотворение. Я бы охарактеризовала автора как незрелого и поверхностного любителя ботанического секса. 

– В точку, – кивнул он. – Это стихотворение Спраут. Я передам ей твой анализ. 

– Не смей!

Джордж попятился.

– Ничего не могу обещать, – он широко развел руками и отошел к Эмили, которая делала свои упражнения на матах в углу комнаты. 

Гермиона была рада увидеть, каких успехов достигла Эмили всего за один день, избавляясь от напряжения в мышцах. 

Деннис как обычно играл на пианино. Но в этот раз она не узнала произведение – это было нечто простое, но необыкновенно мелодичное. 

– Что-то новое? – спросила она, облокачиваясь на пианино и наблюдая за игрой.

– Да. Профессор Снейп научил меня. Называется «Потерянная песня». Он сказал играть её, когда я что-то теряю. И тогда оно найдется.

Гермиона смотрела на его руки, когда-то неуклюжие и медлительные, теперь они уверенно парили над клавишами. Она вдруг поняла, что видела в нем больше мальчишку, заключенного в тело мужчины. Теперь она осознала, что её первоначальные диагнозы были слишком фрейдистскими. Вешая на него ярлык, она отрицала, насколько сложной является его натура. Сейчас же она почувствовала, что открывает для себя новые пути взаимодействия с ним. 

– Не хочешь позже пройтись со мной? – спросила она.

Деннис прервал игру и взглянул на нее с робкой улыбкой.

– Конечно.

***  
Джордж, Эллори и Линч уже сидели в комнате персонала, когда Гермиона вошла, чтобы присоединиться к вечернему совещанию. 

Она провела вторую половину дня с Шоном Моллисоном, объясняя ему назначение зеркала и то, что он должен был представлять себе, смотрясь в него. Она ощущала, что он немного сопротивляется этой идее, но, благодаря Снейпу, понимала, что Моллисон все еще в какой-то степени пытается держаться за свое проклятие. Она назначила еще одну встречу на завтра, чтобы обсудить с ним это. 

– Начнешь, Симона? – Линч кивнул ей.

Эллори сдвинула очки со лба обратно на переносицу, чтобы прочитать свои заметки.

– Я думаю, Помона добилась хороших результатов, – сказала она. – Под гипнозом она поняла, что дверь в теплицы была намеренно кем-то открыта, когда сбежала ядовитая тентакула. Интересно, сможет ли эта информация убедить ее перестать винить себя за то, что это растение напало на первокурсников. 

Все кивнули.

– Затем, конечно, та загадочная женщина, – Эллори подняла взгляд на остальных. – Сара. Кто бы мог подумать, что всего за пару недель она вроде бы полностью исцелится. 

Гермиона сосредоточилась на чашке чая, стоящей перед ней. 

– Её взаимодействие с остальными пока что поверхностно, но это отличное начало, и со временем мы, без сомнения, докопаемся до сути её проблем, – заключила Эллори.

– Она проводит много времени, гуляя в лесу, – добавил Линч. – Я поощряю эти прогулки, как и то, что она приносит оттуда любые предметы, какие сочтет интересными. Она ответственный человек, но иногда все же витает в облаках. 

«Ей нужна была твердая почва под ногами», – подумала Гермиона. Снейп, конечно же, был прав. 

– И еще… Снейп. 

Гермиона посмотрела на Эллори, которая, казалось, нарочно избегала её взгляда. 

– Кажется, сегодняшний сеанс массажа пошел ему на пользу.

– Что?!

Эллори неторопливо положила ручку на свои заметки, сняла очки и встретилась взглядом с Гермионой.

– Как я и говорила, тело Снейпа очень напряжено. Я сделала ему общий массаж и, судя по его реакции, это стало для него… облегчением. 

Гермиона повернулась к Линчу. 

– Ты позволил ей сделать ему массаж?

Линч поднял на нее взгляд своих голубых глаз.

– Как мы уже обсуждали ранее, доктор Эллори – квалифицированный специалист по массажной терапии. Я счел это подходящим лечением для конкретного пациента. 

Гермиона покачала головой.

– Ты сказал, нужно уладить кое-что другое, прежде чем ты дашь на это разрешение.

– Всё уже улажено, – коротко ответил он, не отводя взгляд. 

Гермиона пришла в ярость, но сказать было нечего. Она промолчала практически всё совещание, а когда оно закончилось, схватила свои записи и выбежала из комнаты. 

Снейп сидел один за столом, читая журнал и неторопливо беря кусочки со своей тарелки. Гермиона даже не попыталась притвориться, что хочет есть. Она прошла прямо к его столу и села, не дожидаясь приглашения. 

– Почему вы позволили Эллори сделать вам массаж? – тихо спросила она.

Положив вилку на тарелку, он откинулся на стуле и нахмурился. Затем, отложив журнал, он наклонился вперед. 

– Не путайте наше «соглашение» с отношениями, – прошипел он. – Я буду давать тем, кому хочу, и получать от кого хочу. Не пытайтесь втиснуть меня в ваше узкое мировоззрение. 

И оставив журнал на столе, он ушел. 

***  
Костер ярко и весело пылал, когда Гермиона добралась до «купальни» тем же вечером. Все скамейки были заняты, и она заметила, что Сара сидит со Снейпом. Казалось, что она наблюдает за его руками. Без сомнения он демонстрировал ей свои навыки резьбы по дереву. 

Гермиона прекрасно понимала, что за психопатологическое расстройство у нее проявляется. Было ясно как божий день: она безумно ревнует.

Скрестив руки на груди, она стояла и смотрела на пламя, которое танцевало над бревнами, сложенными Линчем пирамидой. Обычно её самобичевание включало в себя порицание за непрофессионализм и объективизацию эмоций. Но стоя одна рядом с ревущим пламенем, она почувствовала что-то, похожее на сочувствие к самой себе, что редко себе позволяла. 

Её внутренний критик, который, если посмотреть правде в глаза, был настоящим профи, сказал бы, что ей просто жаль себя. Важно еще то, что у нее ни с кем не было физической близости уже более двух с половиной лет. Всё это время она подавляла свою чувственность ради работы, превратившись в живой оксюморон – асексуального секс-терапевта. Ей нужно было держать свои взаимоотношения в узких рамках – это казалось единственным выходом. Теперь она начала думать, что это не так. 

Гермиона чувствовала, что ту её часть, которая робко расправила крылья или, может быть, даже родилась заново за последние два дня, словно задавили когда-то в зародыше, не дав шанса на существование. Слезы навернулись на глаза, и хотя она стояла довольно далеко от остальной группы, ей не хотелось портить вечер, который объединил людей вокруг прекрасного пылающего костра. 

Осторожно попятившись за границу золотистого света, она отступила в темноту, царящую под деревьями, и наколдовала Люмос, прежде чем повернуться и побрести вперед.

У Гермионы не было плана побега, но она знала, что, если продолжать двигаться в этом направлении, можно выйти к тропинке, которая начинается у черного хода лечебницы.  
Петляя между деревьями, она наконец позволила пролиться слезам, показавшимся горячими на замерзших щеках. Приняв тяжелую правду о самой себе, она плакала тихо, без рыданий и всхлипываний, лишь прерывисто дыша.

А потом появился он, чудесным образом материализовавшись из темноты. И она бросилась к нему, не успев подумать, и зарылась лицом в жесткую шерстяную ткань его пальто. 

Сильная рука легла ей на плечи. Это не было объятием в полном смысле этого слова, но, тем не менее, дарило успокоение. 

Гермиона пыталась заставить себя не плакать, но её частое дыхание, пар от которого поднимался в свете Люмоса, трудно было выдать просто за физическое перенапряжение. 

– Ревность – это проявление бесплодного желания, – проговорил ей на ухо его голос. – Противоположность того, чему ты научилась. Твой ум гибок и адаптивен. Используй его. 

Гермиона успокоила дыхание и кивнула, подняв на него глаза.

Снейп мягко развернул её так, чтобы прижать спиной к стволу ближайшего дерева. Ощутив его эрекцию через ткань брюк, она почувствовала такое облегчение, что готова была снова расплакаться. В какой-то момент Гермиона засомневалась, симпатична ли она ему. После всех его комментариев по поводу её внешнего вида ей вдруг показалось, что он считает его отталкивающим.

Конечно, вчерашнее проявление животной страсти с его стороны предполагало определенную степень желания, но всё же оно служило больше для иллюстрации определенной идеи. _Или нет?_

Гермиона очертила кончиками пальцев твердость его члена и почувствовала, как тот напрягся еще больше. 

– Могу я дотронуться до вас, сэр? – пробормотала она, повторяя свои же слова с их прошлой встречи. 

Снейп помедлил и коротко кивнул.

Наложив Левитационные чары на свою палочку и заставив ту парить в воздухе неподалеку, Гермиона расстегнула его штаны и скользнула рукой внутрь, ощутив тепло нежной кожи. 

Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как она в последний раз держала в руках мужской член, так что она успела уже забыть приятное ощущение силы и желания, исходящее от него. Но несмотря на столь долгий перерыв, было ясно, что член Снейпа больше, чем у её прошлых партнеров. Гермиона никогда не думала, что имеет в этом какие-либо предпочтения, но сейчас почувствовала, как в предвкушении начало тянуть между ногами. 

Нежно сжав ствол его члена, она провела рукой вверх и вниз, задержавшись на головке, чтобы коснуться пальцем обильно выделившейся смазки. Внезапно Снейп схватил её за запястье и пробормотал заклинание, от которого швы на её джинсах и трусиках разошлись, заставив их упасть к её ногам. 

Гермиона не успела ничего понять, как он приподнял её, прижав спиной к стволу дерева, и заставил обхватить ногой его бедро. Она почувствовала, как два его пальца проникли во влажное отверстие, явно проверяя её готовность, а затем ко входу прижалась головка члена.

– Ты согласна продолжить? – вибрация его голоса отдалась в её груди.

– Да, – выдохнула она, сжимая его плечи. 

И тогда он вошел в нее.

– О-о-о, – Гермиона запрокинула голову назад, подняв лицо к ночному небу. 

Короткими толчками он постепенно продвигался внутрь, давая узкому отверстию возможность растянуться и принять его. Она была права: член Снейпа намного больше, чем те, которые она помнила, но благодаря тому, что её внутренние мышцы сжались за прошедшие годы, ощущение наполненности было настолько потрясающим, что Гермиона застонала. 

Толчки удлинились, и теперь он каждый раз почти полностью выходил, чтобы затем скользнуть обратно. Движения Снейпа постоянно менялись, казалось, её трахает настоящий мастер, виртуоз секса, каковым он, вероятно, и являлся. 

Когда она расслабилась, он начал входить в нее с большей интенсивностью, с каждым толчком впечатывая её спиной в дерево, на что Гермиона реагировала жалобными стонами, теряя контроль. Он ускорился, чувствуя, как стенки влагалища сжимаются сильнее, и она ощутила скорое приближение разрядки. 

– Заставьте меня кончить, сэр, – прошептала она ему в плечо, и Снейп зарычал в ответ – первый звук, который он издал.

– Я не давал тебе разрешения… говорить, – резко сказал он, продолжая двигаться в ней.   
Закусив губу, она старалась не издать ни звука, но затем застонала, выгибаясь и кончая, взрываясь вокруг его твердой плоти, которую обхватывали её пульсирующие мышцы. 

– О-о-о, как хорошо, сэр, – выдохнула Гермиона, но он вдруг вышел из нее, и в свете Люмоса она увидела стальную твердость его блестящего от смазки члена. 

Он заправил его в штаны, и она схватила его за руку. 

– Почему вы не кончили?

– Это было не ради меня, – ответил он, отстраняясь и исчезая в ночи. 

_____________________________________________  
*  
(1) В оригинале стихотворение Сары написано так называемым свободным стихом, похожим на не имеющий рифмы белый, но, в отличие от него, не обладающим стихотворным размером. При переводе я попыталась придать стихотворению некую поэтичность. Из вики: свободный стих, верли́бр (фр. vers libre) — в разной степени свободный от жёсткой рифмометрической композиции стих, занявший довольно широкую нишу в европейской, в частности — англоязычной, поэзии XX века. Это тип стихосложения, для которого характерен последовательный отказ от всех «вторичных признаков» стиховой речи: рифмы, слогового метра, изотонии и изосиллабизма (равенства строк по числу ударений или слогов) и регулярной строфики.

(2) В этом фанфике Джордж определенно испытывает мои способности к стихосложению :-) Его стихотворение, в отличие от стиха Сары, имеет рифму и в дословном переводе звучит немного по-другому:  
Жил-был молодой человек из Лидса,  
Который проглотил пакетик семян,  
Через полчаса  
Его член стал цветком,  
А яички покрылись сорняками.


	9. Ловкость рук

– Я сделал кое-что… очень плохое.

Шон Моллисон сидел напротив, вздрагивая и гримасничая, когда приступы Круциатуса терзали его тело. 

– В каком смысле… плохое?

– Плохое… во всех смыслах, – он дернулся и поморщился, но не отвел взгляд. 

– И вы единственный, кто ответственен за этот… плохой поступок? – спросила Гермиона, понимая, что нужно развивать тему его вины с осторожностью. 

– Да.

– Вы хотите поговорить о том, что сделали?

– Нет.

– Есть какой-нибудь способ загладить вашу вину? Например, извиниться?

– Не думаю, – прохрипел он, и очередной спазм охватил его тело. 

– У вас есть партнер, мистер Моллисон? – Гермиона знала, что в его записях никто не был упомянут.

– Нет, – в его взгляде, обращенном на нее, появилась осторожность. Здесь явно что-то кроется. 

– Может быть, был кто-то недавно?

– Они были не совсем… в курсе.

Гермиона насторожилась. _Косвенное признание._

– Почему они не знали?

– Потому что я не говорил им.

– Влюбленность?

– Что-то в этом роде. Вероятно, даже больше.

_Одержимость._ Но Гермионе не хотелось пока что открыто произносить вслух подобные слова.

– Вы хотели, чтобы они узнали об этом?

– Иногда.

– Вы говорили с ними?

– Нет. Просто наблюдал.

– Это кто-то, с кем вы работали вместе? Учились?

– Нет. Иногда я видел её в автобусе.

– Это был единственный раз, когда вы видели её?

– Нет.

– Были другие места?

– Да. У нее дома.

– Вы ходили к её дому?

– Да.

– Заходили внутрь?

– Нет.

– Вы видели её, находясь снаружи дома?

– Да. Там был выступ в стене, на котором можно было сидеть.

– Вы просто смотрели на нее?

– Нет.

– Что еще вы делали?

– Я мастурбировал.

– Поэтому вы чувствуете себя виноватым?

– Я больше не хочу… говорить, – внезапно он соскользнул со своего кресла, балансируя на трясущихся ногах. 

– Конечно, – Гермиона положила руку на его вздрагивающее предплечье. – Мистер Моллисон, я понимаю, вы чувствуете, будто должны быть наказаны. Но то, с каким упорством вы осуждаете себя за эти действия, не делает вас более виновным, чем вы есть. Наоборот, это мешает вам быть объективным, и следовательно, уменьшает вашу ответственность. Вы понимаете, о чем я говорю?

Он долго смотрел на нее пустым затравленным взглядом, и Гермиона поняла, что он пытается ей поверить. Наконец он ответил:

– Да.

– Если вы хотите нести ответственность за свои действия, вам нужно позволить проявиться своему настоящему «я», а это значит, вам необходимо освободиться от Круциатуса. Я хочу, чтобы следующие несколько дней вы сконцентрировались на сеансах терапии с зеркалом. Вы сделаете это для меня?

Она знала, что привязка его поведения к ее одобрению может принести проблемы в будущем, но сейчас важнее всего было завоевать его доверие. 

Он пристально посмотрел на нее, а затем сдержанно кивнул. 

***  
Они сидели под бледными лучами осеннего солнца, глядя на обширное пространство между наблюдательным пунктом и темными пиками далеких гор. Гермиона была слегка удивлена, что Деннис возглавил их подъем на крутой склон, иногда ожидая её и подавая руку на трудных участках. Теперь они расположились на камнях, вдыхая свежий воздух и давая отдых уставшим мышцам.

– Наша мать всегда была очень тревожной, – сказал Деннис. – Я был младшим, и она носилась со мной, как будто не хотела, чтобы я взрослел. Ведь тогда она стала бы мне не нужна. А когда умер Колин, она стала еще тревожнее, не спускала с меня глаз. Я словно задыхался. 

– И ты играл эту роль? Зависящего от нее ребенка? – Гермиона подняла мелкий камешек и бросила с крутого склона их наблюдательного пункта. Где-то на середине своего пути вниз он пропал из вида. 

– Когда ты кого-то любишь, то позволяешь манипулировать собой так, как им хочется. Желание быть полезным, нужным кому-либо может стать частью тебя, твоим вторым «я». И когда я в конце концов покинул дом, чтобы обрести личное пространство, я чувствовал будто потерял что-то и предал мать. Я всё еще ощущаю эту вину. 

Гермиона кивнула. Это многое объясняло насчет Денниса, но также помогло свести воедино ее мысли о том, что, вероятно, происходит со Снейпом. Всю жизнь его использовали. Его личность была сформирована вокруг потребностей других людей, и, конечно, будучи шпионом, он был готов отдать за них свою жизнь. Во взаимоотношениях с Лили Эванс он подарил ей дружбу, в которой та нуждалась, но когда он попытался заявить о собственных желаниях, его отвергли. Без сомнения, если копнуть глубже, обнаружится неблагополучная семья, где ему приходилось считаться с эмоциями родителей, отрицая свои. И та ситуация, что сложилась в Хогвартсе, где Снейпом затыкали любые бреши, пренебрегая им самим и его нуждами, даже несмотря на то, что он многим пожертвовал. 

Как ему удалось тогда стать столь искусным и чутким в сексе? Согласно его собственным словам, это акт, в котором один человек получает удовлетворение, используя другого. Она опасалась, что тут было одно «но» – если ты не Северус Снейп. Приходилось ли ему быть инструментом для удовлетворения сексуальных нужд других людей за последние восемь лет? Вполне вероятно. Или, как сказал Деннис, всё зависит от степени его эмоциональной привязанности. Может быть, он с легкостью пользовался людьми, до которых ему не было дела. И наоборот, он не мог удовлетворять свои желания с теми, к кому испытывал чувство привязанности, потому что ему внушили, что его нужды неважны, а также слишком велик был его страх быть отвергнутым. 

***  
Это выверенное непроницаемое выражение снова было на его лице. Снейп сидел напротив, сцепив руки в замок, и наблюдал за ней.

– Почему вы так поспешно ушли вчера вечером?

Он нахмурился.

– Я считаю обсуждение нашего _соглашения_ сейчас неуместным. 

– Почему?

– Потому что это другое. Мои действия были направлены на достижение конкретной цели, и их нельзя рассматривать в контексте терапии. 

Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох.

– Боюсь, профессор, что, когда вы покинете это место через несколько недель, мне нужно будет написать отчет по актуальному состоянию вашего психического здоровья, а также о прогрессе, которого вы достигли в Галладдоне. Мне нужна вся имеющаяся информация, чтобы составить точный профиль. 

– Я прошел психиатрические тесты.

– Вряд ли доктор Эллори показала вам результаты. Значит вы сознательно отвечали так, чтобы их пройти. 

Он ничего не сказал, потирая пальцами подбородок и внимательно рассматривая её.

– Пожалуйста, ответьте на мой вопрос. 

– Я ушел, потому что знал, что вы сможете сами найти дорогу. 

Гермиона покачала головой – снова эти игры разума.

– Вам не приличествует юлить, профессор.

– Возможно, вам стоит точнее сформулировать вопрос.

– Почему вы не эякулировали вчера?

_Так достаточно точно?_

– Думаю, я тогда все объяснил.

– Это было не объяснение, а утверждение.

Снейп чуть сдвинулся в кресле.

– Наше соглашение направлено на познание вами себя. Ваша фиксация на мне мешает этому.

Гермиона знала, что он пытается сбить ее с толку, ей нужно было сосредоточиться на своей задаче.

– Профессор, вы рассматриваете вовлечение в наше соглашение ваших нужд?

Он напрягся. 

– Не думаю, что понимаю, о чем вы.

Он отлично понимал, что она имела в виду.

– Вы позволите мне удовлетворять вас на наших сессиях?

– Нет.

– Вы будете удовлетворять себя, используя меня?

Он сглотнул.

– Нет.

– Ответьте, почему.

– Это не то, что нужно вам для достижения цели.

– Но это то, что нужно вам.

Он с шумом втянул воздух через нос.

– Что мне нужно – это чтобы вы написали чертов отчет и дали мне вернуться к моей жизни.

– Я не могу это сделать, профессор.

– Вы уже должны были понять, что я мог бы выполнять работу каждого из вас лучше, чем вы сами. Я не должен быть здесь, – тихо и напряженно сказал Снейп.

– Вы позволили доктору Эллори сделать вам массаж, потому что она ничего не значит для вас? Поэтому вы не позволяете мне сделать то же самое?

– Потому что вы якобы что-то значите для меня? – усмехнулся он. – Не льстите себе. 

– Тогда позвольте мне… помочь вам. Скажите, почему ваши нужды неважны?

Он покачал головой.

– Я не говорил этого.

– Скажите, почему вы отрицаете их? Это ваши же уроки, профессор. Помните? О принятии желаний. О готовности использовать других для собственного удовлетворения. Почему вы не следуете вашим же наставлениям? Если я слишком сдержанна, то вы отрицаете себя. Доверяя свои желания, сексуальные или прочие, людям, которые ничего не значат для вас, вы страхуете себя от того ущерба, который будет нанесен вашей личности в случае, если вас отвергнут. 

– Доктор Грейнджер, вряд ли вы в состоянии судить об отрицании и, тем более, о сексуальной патологии. Вы сформировали нездоровую привязанность к своему пациенту. Возможно, об этом стоит узнать мистеру Линчу?

– Давайте, расскажите ему прямо сейчас. 

Снейп сверлил ее взглядом. 

– Напишите чертов отчет!

– Нет. Позвольте мне помочь вам.

– Мне не нужна помощь сексуально неопытной и профессионально некомпетентной бывшей ученицы, которая пытается решить проблемы, используя своих жалких пациентов.

Лицо Гермионы вспыхнуло, но она решила твердо стоять на своем. 

– Я привлекаю вас.

– Я развил в себе профессиональную способность притворяться.

– А я развила профессиональную способность разгадывать притворство. Позвольте помочь вам.

– Зачем? Чтобы вы навесили на меня ярлык «мальчика с морскими звездами»?

– Нет. Потому я считаю, что вы заслуживаете лучшей жизни.

– Я _не заслуживаю_ ничего, – выплюнул он, вскакивая с места, и вылетел из кабинета.

***  
Он нарочно ее игнорировал. Кроме того, Снейп отменил их следующую плановую встречу и попросил об еще одном сеансе массажа с Эллори. Гермиона понимала, что он делает, – пытается как можно сильнее отстраниться от нее. _Исполнит ли он свою угрозу сообщить Линчу об их «соглашении»?_

Единственным светлым моментом за всю неделю было то, что Эмили смогла встать со своей коляски и сделать несколько неуверенных шагов по направлению к Джорджу, который левитировал грибы перед Помоной. Схватив сзади его плечо, она заставила его подпрыгнуть, и грибы посыпались на них сверху, а все присутствующие засмеялись и зааплодировали. Ожоги на ступнях Эмили наконец достаточно зажили, и Гермиона с радостью узнала, что той удается по несколько часов спать по ночам и что она хочет попробовать медитацию.

Позже в тот же день Гермиона направлялась с Деннисом к «купальне», когда увидела, как Снейп и Сара возвращаются из леса. Это ранило ее глубже, чем она могла предположить, особенно после ухудшения их со Снейпом отношений, которое продолжалось уже целую неделю. Как бы она ни старалась сфокусироваться на том, что говорил Деннис, мысли ее все время возвращались к воспоминанию о том, с каким неподдельным интересом Снейп смотрел на прекрасную женщину рядом с собой, и от этого в животе Гермионы словно затягивался болезненный узел.

По возвращению в лечебницу она решила занести Эмили книгу по медитации. Гермиона находила мисс Ленну прекрасным слушателем, а также весьма проницательным и, ко всему прочему, очень душевным человеком. Редко в лечебнице бывал кто-то, не считая Джорджа, с кем можно было интересно побеседовать и обменяться мыслями.

Подойдя к двери комнаты Эмили, она удивилась, услышав оттуда глубокий мужской голос. Наклонившись ближе, она смогла кое-что расслышать:

– Вот так… ложитесь… блузку…

Это был Снейп. Кому он может предлагать лечь и при чем тут блузка? Он снова с Сарой? У Гермионы кончилось терпение. Достав палочку, она наколдовала Алохомору. 

Её сердце остановилось, когда она ворвалась внутрь. Снейп навис над Эмили, и его руки были у нее под блузкой. Гермиона никогда не видела мисс Ленну без компрессионной маски, поэтому была шокирована, увидев шрамы, пересекающие её лицо. 

– Оставьте её! – прокричала Гермиона, бросаясь к ним.

Снейп убрал руки и поднялся. 

– Какого черта вы делаете?! – прорычала она и, замахнувшись, ударила его как можно сильнее по лицу. Он не ответил, просто смотрел на нее, и его щека наливалась краснотой. 

– Отвечайте! – она снова замахнулась.

– Стоп. Не надо! – прохрипела Эмили. 

Гермиона повернулась и увидела слезы, стекающие по её изрытым шрамами щекам. 

– Он помогает мне.

– О да, он хорош в этом, – саркастически усмехнулась Гермиона.

– Прости. Я должна была сказать тебе раньше, – всхлипнула Эмили.

– Дьявол! – Грейнджер уставилась в пол, сложив руки на груди.

– Это я, Луна.

Гермиона вскинула голову.

– Я Луна Лавгуд.


	10. Прикосновение руки

Гермиона держала Луну за руку, и слезы лились у обеих по щекам. Снейп тихонько покинул их, и теперь они сидели на кровати лицом друг к другу. 

Отличительным знаком Луны всегда были светлые волосы, беспорядочные пучки которых на время ее пребывания в Галладдоне скрывала повязка. Но ее глаза все еще оставались такими же неземными, светло-серыми, какими Гермиона помнила их по Хогвартсу. Её удивляло, почему она до сих пор не заметила их. Возможно, она так старательно пыталась избегать шрамов Луны, что не позволяла себе разглядеть за ними ее саму?

– Луна, что произошло? – наконец смогла спросить Гермиона.

– Что я могу сказать? Случился пожар, – пожала плечами Луна. – Выходит так, что я сама в этом виновата. Помнишь, как я постоянно оставляла зажженными свечи? Полагаю, в конце концов, я получила жестокий урок. Я думала, что погасила их все… но видимо, нет. Меня спасли фестралы: разбудили и помогли найти выход среди огня и дыма. 

Гермиона вспомнила, что Луна могла видеть этих редких крылатых лошадей с тех пор, как стала свидетельницей смерти своей матери. 

– Почему ты не сказала мне, что это ты?

Луна покачала головой.

– Причина не в тебе, Гермиона. После случившегося я пыталась свыкнуться с новыми условиями жизни. После смерти мамы я сблизилась с бабушкой Эмили, которая помогла мне пережить это. Она была самой сильной женщиной из всех, кого я знала, и даже теперь, после ее смерти, казалось, что, если назваться этим именем, часть ее силы перейдет ко мне. Она всегда произносила мое имя как «Ленна». Так что… я просто соединила всё вместе. Мое имущество сгорело, и документы пропали. Можно было стать кем угодно или вообще никем. И на какое-то время мне действительно захотелось побыть никем. 

Гермиона нежно сжала ее руку. 

– Значит ты изменила свою личность, чтобы пережить произошедшее?

– Не совсем, – Луна тяжело сглотнула: всплеск эмоций явно сказался на ее искалеченных голосовых связках. – Мне нужно было время, чтобы снова стать Луной: примирить новую внешность со своим прежним внутренним миром. Пока я не была готова сделать это, мне нужен был защитник – моя бабушка Эмили. И она помогла. Но теперь, думаю, я готова, Гермиона. Думаю, я снова могу быть Луной. 

Гермиона кивнула. Она все еще была сильно потрясена, но то, что она чувствовала по отношению к Эмили, было настолько похоже на ее чувства по отношению к Луне, что, кажется, в её сознании они слились воедино почти без усилий. 

Но вдруг внутри всё перевернулось.

– Луна, пожалуйста, скажи, не обидел ли тебя Снейп?

Та покачала головой и начала часто моргать, будто снова хотела заплакать. 

– Гермиона, этот человек… – она вытерла нос рукой. – В его душе больше сострадания, чем у всех, кого я когда-либо встречала. 

Гермиона запрокинула голову, пытаясь удержать собственные слезы. _Что она наделала?_

– Он знал, что это я с самого начала, – пробормотала Луна. – Не знаю как. Он подсел ко мне в автобусе и тихонько прошептал на ухо: «Мисс Лавгуд, вы были на войне», – она громко всхлипнула. – Мне было так плохо тогда, и он просто позволил держать его за руку на протяжении всей поездки. 

Гермиона попыталась сглотнуть комок в горле.

– Ты сказала, что он помогает тебе?

– Да. Помона и он много дней провели в лесу в поисках нужных ингредиентов. Он знает, что в этой местности должны быть редкие травы для целебных зелий, в частности, для тех, которые помогают при ожогах. Он варит их по ночам в кухне, когда все спят, и помогает мне наносить их. Вот почему я могу наконец ходить, Гермиона. Они отлично сработали на моих ногах, я почти не чувствую там боль.

Гермиона закусила губу и кивнула. Она только сейчас поняла, что услышанные ею из-за двери слова были не тем, о чем она подумала. «Вот так… ложитесь… блузку…». Он просто помогал ей нанести зелья.

– Тебе нужно извиниться, – Луна сжала ее руку. – Но я знаю, что он простит тебя.

– Я бы не была так уверена, – Гермиона вздохнула.

– Он говорит о тебе.

Гермиона удивленно заморгала.

– Что именно?

– Чаще всего что-то смешное.

– Смешное? – Гермиона недоверчиво нахмурилась: она не могла себе представить, что Снейп умеет шутить.

– Да. Что-то типа, «если доктор Грейнджер застукает меня за зельеварением, она отрежет мне яйца и будет использовать их вместо пресс-папье». А однажды он нашел одну очень пушистую траву и сказал: «Очень грейнджеровская, вы так не думаете?».

Гермиона не смогла решить, обидеться ей или нет. 

– Значит, ничего приятного?

– А что ты ожидала? Это ведь Снейп.

– Он был добр к тебе.

– Да, но тебя не зажарили на вертеле.

Гермиона рассмеялась.

– Прости, – она покачала головой.

– Почему, думаешь, я сказала это? – израненные губы Луны изогнулись в улыбке. – Смех – лучшее лекарство. Я всегда знала, что братья Уизли были забавными, но… Мерлин! Джордж самый смешной человек, какого я когда-либо встречала. И он очень заботливый. Я его обожаю.

– Да, он очаровательный, – согласилась Гермиона. – И немного говнюк. 

– Идеальное сочетание, – улыбнулась Луна. – Он нужен мне, чтобы вылечиться, потому что сейчас я тренируюсь.

– Тренируешься?

– Да. Теперь, когда мои ноги начали выздоравливать, я вызвала Шона Моллисона на соревнование. Наперегонки до вершины, где находится наблюдательный пункт.

– Что он ответил? 

– Ну, ему потребовалось время, но он согласился. Он станет моим партнером по тренингу. Но в день гонки пусть будет осторожнее!

Гермиона поняла, что восхищается ею, ведь она делала это не только для себя, но и для Моллисона. 

– Значит, теперь я могу звать тебя Луной? 

– Да, – радостно отозвалась та. – Все могут. 

***  
Сначала Гермиона планировала трансфигурировать свой шарф в одеяло, чтобы они оба смогли на него сесть, но теперь она чувствовала себя слишком неловко, чтобы даже думать об этом. Они вместе стояли на берегу реки, засунув руки глубоко в карманы и наблюдая за беспокойной серой водой. Гермиона смотрела, как мимо очень медленно проплывают птицы, отчаянными рывками пытаясь одолеть течение. Она словно ощущала все их мучения. 

– Я хотела бы извиниться, – тихо сказала она.

Он не ответил, и коронная снейповская невозмутимость на его лице осталась непробиваемой как стена.

– Я поспешила с выводами. Я знаю, что часто поступаю так, и это нужно изменить. 

Она решилась взглянуть на него. В профиль хмурое выражение на его лице было меньше заметно. Казалось, он сконцентрировался на чем-то отдаленном, вероятно, воспоминании. 

– Профессор, буду с вами откровенной. Я не горжусь своим поступком. Я не горжусь тем, кем я являюсь в этот период своей жизни, во всех ее сферах. Не знаю, что со мной произошло, но я чувствую себя абсолютно бездарной и, если честно, я подавлена. Не уверена, изменят ли что-то мои слова, или мне стоит просто принять тот факт, что на время вашего пребывания здесь нам будет лучше прекратить все контакты, как деловые, так и личные. 

После долгого молчания он повернулся к ней. Его извечно мрачное выражение лица было на месте, но сейчас оно казалось скорее озадаченным, чем неодобрительным. 

– Я бы хотел услышать ваше объяснение, прежде чем принять решение о дальнейших действиях.

Гермиона пожала плечами, ковыряя ботинком покрытую росой траву. 

– Я могу сказать лишь то, что позволила эмоциям взять верх. С одной стороны, я думала, что защищаю Эмили… Луну. Но с другой, я злилась на вас. Я хотела наказать вас за то, что вы игнорировали меня. Я думала, вы намеренно пытались заставить меня ревновать. И я _действительно _ревновала. Знаю, вы много чего можете сказать о моем поведении и будете абсолютно правы. У меня слишком много недостатков. Вероятно, мне нельзя здесь работать. 

Снейп снова отвернулся к воде. 

– Вы женщина, которой явно давно не оказывали сексуальных знаков внимания. 

Гермиона кивнула.

– Да, но есть кое-что еще. Вы показали мне то, чего, как я думала, во мне нет, и потому уже сдалась. А теперь, зная, что оно существует, я не хочу это отпускать. Не хочу становиться той, кем я была прежде. Хотя, с другой стороны, прежняя я не позволяла себе бить по лицу ни в чем неповинных людей.

– Я далек от невинности, доктор Грейнджер, – его голос казался тихим рокотом, почти затерявшимся в шуме бурлящей воды. 

– Я знаю, что вы сделали для Луны и для других здесь. Без сомнения, вы неравнодушный и сострадательный человек. Но при этом я знаю, вы отрицаете собственные нужды, думаю, потому что полагаете, будто не заслужили их реализации. Мне кажется, вы поняли Шона Моллисона и Круциатус, так как сами точно так же наказываете себя. 

Снейп долго молчал, а потом, наконец, вздохнул. 

– Я думаю, у нас есть два возможных пути развития событий. Либо я говорю Линчу, что отказываюсь впредь взаимодействовать с вами, после чего мне придется отдаться во власть его занудных упражнений, шуточек ниже пояса от Уизли и тисканью Эллори, которая, кстати, весьма хороша в этом. Хотя ей не хватает уверенности в себе, которую при любом удобном случае подрывает одна «золотая девочка», безупречная в глазах Линча, но бесконечно сомневающаяся в своих способностях. 

Гермиону совершенно ошарашили его слова, и она уже собиралась ответить, когда Снейп поднял руку. 

– Или продолжим наше соглашение, пока вы не продемонстрируете, что достаточно созрели для того, чтобы помочь мне. 

Гермиона обдумала его слова.

– Не уверена, что нам хватит времени. Я бы предложила итеративный*(1) подход. Раз я могу после каждой сессии сообщать, желаю ли я продолжать, у вас будет такая же возможность. Однако я хочу, чтобы на наших сессиях учитывались и ваши нужды. Думаю, сделать их частью процесса моего обучения, которое могло бы одновременно пойти на пользу и вам. 

Снейп в задумчивости надул губы, и нужно было признать, это выглядело крайне сексуально. 

– Убедительный аргумент, доктор Грейнджер, – он снова поразмыслил, прежде чем глубоко вздохнуть. – И если честно, я чертовски устал, чтобы спорить. Из-за судорог Моллисона я не сплю половину ночи, а в оставшуюся половину варю зелья для мисс Лавгуд. Я согласен на ваши условия. Я бы только добавил, что будет правильно, если с этого времени вы сможете сами предлагать время для следующего занятия, когда будете к нему готовы.

– Тогда увидимся вечером, – ответила Гермиона, с повышенным вниманием наблюдая за тяжелыми усилиями плывущих птиц. 

Снейп взглянул на нее, подняв бровь, и тень улыбки промелькнула на его губах. 

– Одно всегда восхищало меня в вас, доктор Грейнджер: ваше горячее стремление познавать новое.

***  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты сняла всю одежду, – Снейп сидел в изножье кровати, положив руки на колени.

– Вы расскажете мне, что мы будем делать?

– Правильным ответом было бы «да, сэр».

Гермиона опустила руки, которые были скрещены на груди.

– Да, сэр, – это прозвучало не слишком покорно, но он не стал отчитывать ее.

Она начала раздеваться, складывая каждый предмет одежды на стоящий неподалеку стул. Гермиона видела, что Снейп наблюдает, как она слой за слоем избавляется от своей униформы «деревенщины», оставшись стоять перед ним обнаженной. 

– Холодно, – она задрожала и прикрыла руками стоящие соски. Он нагнулся вперед, схватил ее за запястья и опустил ее руки обратно. 

– Совсем скоро ты согреешься, – сказал он, проводя рукой по ее бедру столь интимно, что это удивило ее. – Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты легла ко мне на колени.

Она подняла на него взгляд, желая заглянуть ему в глаза.

– По правде говоря, я не думаю, что это… мое.

Снейп закатил глаза. 

– С каких пор целью наших занятий является поиск того, что «твое»? Ты здесь, чтобы понять и принять образ мыслей, отличный от твоего. И поверь мне, сегодняшняя сессия пойдет тебе на пользу. Я готов обсуждать это в процессе, но я не желаю постоянно натыкаться на грубый отказ. 

– Я не… это просто… – Гермиона посмотрела на темную шерстяную ткань штанов на его бедрах и представила свое голое тело поверх них. – Это как-то по-детски.

Его взгляд, направленный на нее, был жестким.

– Мне напомнить тебе слова, которые ты использовала сегодня утром? «Бездарная», «подавленная», «недостатки», «ревность» – без сомнения, это «взрослый разговор» одной напуганной, капризной девчонки, подверженной приступам гнева. Твоя личность – это не твоя профессия, доктор Грейнджер. Ты есть комплекс эмоций, которые впервые развились в детстве, и все еще принадлежат ему. Но самое важное для тебя – это контроль и его передача не при профессиональном разделении ролей, а тогда, когда ты полагаешься на кого-то с большим опытом, кому ты доверяешь и кто знает, что тебе нужно. 

Гермиона все еще выглядела неуверенной и определенно чувствовала себя неловко, но глубоко вздохнула и постаралась отбросить свою профессиональную манеру поведения, а затем нагнулась над его коленями, так что ее задница оказалась ровно над правым бедром. 

– Это будет… ой! – воскликнула она и вскинула голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. – Это охренеть как больно… сэр. 

– Опусти голову, – Снейп глянул на нее в ответ. – Сейчас же.

Неохотно она наклонила голову, и кудрявая копна волос упала ей на лицо. 

Последовал еще один громкий шлепок, и левую ягодицу обожгло, когда на нее приземлилась его жесткая ладонь. Гермиона закусила губу и покачала головой. Это было больнее, чем она могла себе представить. 

– Ситуация, доктор Грейнджер, такова, что эти ощущения абсолютно чужды тебе, ведь ты всегда загоняла свое чувственное восприятие в очень узкие рамки. Поэтому твое тело сопротивляется, хотя не должно. 

Он ударил по другой половине. Гермиона замычала, но не вскрикнула. 

– Дело не в том, что я причиняю тебе боль. Тебе необходимо наказание, и я его предоставляю. Я хочу, чтобы ты сконцентрировалась на этом. Вспомни, в чем ты виновна? В том, что ударила меня. Причинила мне боль. Свяжи все это с тем воспоминанием. 

Гермиона ощутила еще одну вспышку боли в ягодицах, и желание, чтобы ее простили, она связала с этим ударом. И вдруг это стало неким облегчением для нее. 

Боль от следующего шлепка показалась приглушенной, хотя она знала, что их интенсивность нарастает. Словно теперь, когда она перестала так сильно сопротивляться, градус боли понизился сам собой.

– А теперь подумай о том, как ты уязвима в этой ситуации. Ты отдала себя мне. Ты полностью открылась и доверила мне познать твои нужды. И именно поэтому я делаю это не _с_ тобой, а _для_ тебя. 

Гермиона хрипло выдохнула со следующим шлепком. Снова облегчение. А затем почувствовала его – напряжение внутри себя от осознания, что все это действо для нее. В голове стало ясно и легко, хоть задница и горела огнем. 

Снейп снова шлепнул ее, и тело тут же расслабилось после удара. А затем его рука легла ей на ягодицы, чтобы нежно потереть их.

– Вот так. Чувствуешь это?

Она чувствовала.

– Хочешь еще?

Она кивнула, гадая, ощутит и поймет ли она что-то новое. Он снова шлепнул ее, и реакции почти не последовало. Казалось, тело сумело справиться с болью, принять и трансформировать ее. Гермиона почувствовала, что между ног начинает появляться влага, особенно из-за нежных поглаживаний после ударов. Казалось, это лишь усиливало ощущения, словно это была наивысшая степень стимуляции, и она не несла в себе вреда. Она несла заботу, ведь уровень доверия, что Гермиона испытывала сейчас, был выше, чем она когда-либо могла себе позволить. 

Он нанес последний удар, и Гермиона тяжело обмякла на нем. Веки и язык были тяжелыми, будто их тоже отшлепали. 

– Спасибо, сэр, – с трудом пробормотала она. 

– Ты прекрасно справилась, доктор Грейнджер, – от его глубокого голоса влага стала сочиться из нее словно карамельный топпинг. – И раз ты позволила мне сделать то, что было необходимо, я продемонстрирую тебе, что доверие и принятие проделали с твоим телом. 

Его рука мягко скользнула между пылающими ягодицами мимо сморщенного колечка ануса и двумя пальцами проникла во влажное отверстие. 

– Ты слышишь себя, доктор Грейнджер? – пробормотал он, быстро и ритмично двигая пальцами внутри и заставляя смазку хлюпать, а затем с легким сопротивлением вынув их. – Похоже, мы нашли то, что «твое». 

Лицо Гермионы пылало так же, как ее задница, а эти звуки заставляли ее еще больше краснеть. Его пальцы намеренно прошлись по стеночкам внутри, а большой палец, скользкий от вытекающей смазки, поглаживал промежность.

– Скажи, чего ты хочешь, доктор Грейнджер.

Официальное обращение в подобной ситуации заставило мышцы внутри нее еще больше сжаться. 

– Я хочу, чтобы вы довели меня до оргазма, сэр.

– А если я не стану?

– Я сделаю это сама, сэр. 

– Что ты предпочтешь? Мою руку или твою? – пальцы толкнулись в нее еще глубже, словно подчеркивая его слова.

– Вашу, – простонала Гермиона в ответ.

– Почему?

– Потому что… потому что ваша рука знает лучше, чем моя, что мне нужно. 

– Очень хорошо, – казалось, в его голосе послышалась тень улыбки. – Раздвинь ноги шире, мы сделаем это прямо здесь. 

Она расставила ноги и почувствовала, что он тоже немного поменял позу, чтобы дать руке лучший доступ к ее сверхчувствительному клитору, который все это время терся о его штаны. Раздвинув пальцы, он умудрялся ласкать ее одновременно внутри и снаружи: потирая вместе набухший клитор и распухшие половые губы, три пальца он с хлюпаньем погрузил во влажное отверстие. 

Гермиона вцепилась в ковер, когда ее бедра дернулись сами собой, стремясь насадиться на его пальцы внутри и податься навстречу тому, что быстрыми движениями массировал ее клитор. 

– О-о-о, – простонала она, ощущая, как напряжение во всем теле растет.

– Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь, – Снейп был сосредоточен на своих действиях, и его голос звучал глухо.

– Кажется, вы сейчас заставите меня взорваться, – тяжело дыша, ответила она. – Я все здесь запачкаю.

– Надеюсь на это, – его слова заставили ее течь еще сильнее, и Гермиона не могла поверить, что ее тело может издавать такие звуки.

– Боже! – она мотнула головой, почувствовав, как его большой палец скользнул по влажной промежности и с каждым толчком начал надавливать на анус. Снейп то массировал клитор, то в бешеном темпе потирал его, и когда он снова начал свои молниеносные движения, это стало последней каплей. 

От обрушившейся на нее волны оргазма Гермиона вскрикнула, вскидывая голову, и ее ноги дернулись. Каждая сладкая конвульсия вырывала из груди новый крик, пока она извивалась на его коленях. Каким-то образом ему удавалось продолжать стимуляцию, продляя сокращения ее набухшего влагалища, откуда хлынула влага, покрывая его пальцы и брызгая на пол. 

– О, о, о, – Гермиона с трудом дышала, пытаясь утихомирить тело, которое словно было одержимо демоном.

– Нужно спрашивать, хочешь ли ты продолжать? – несмотря на заглушавшие его голос ее собственные тяжелые вздохи, Гермиона уловила в нем нотку веселья.

– Нет, сэр, – прохрипела она. – Думаю, я ясно выразила свой ответ.

______________________________________________________________   
*  
(1) Итеративный подход (англ. iteration - «повторение») в разработке программного обеспечения — это выполнение работ параллельно с непрерывным анализом полученных результатов и корректировкой предыдущих этапов работы. Проект при этом подходе в каждой фазе развития проходит повторяющийся цикл PDCA: Планирование — Реализация — Проверка — Оценка (англ. plan-do-check-act cycle).


	11. Скупая рука

Обнаженная Гермиона стояла на коленях на коврике рядом со Снейпом в ожидании, пока кровь вернется в онемевшие части тела. Он смотрел на нее с беспокойством на лице, но скорее всего, за этим скрывается просто академический интерес, решила она.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он. Гермиона попыталась заговорить, но не смогла. Прочистив горло, она попробовала снова:

– Будто я выучила урок… сэр.

Снейп кивнул, и она увидела, как его черные глаза блеснули. За последний час она уже в третий раз замечала в нем проблески веселья. Он оперся руками о колени и наклонился вперед, намереваясь встать, как вдруг она коснулась его.

– Я бы хотела продолжить… и реализовать вторую часть нашего соглашения.

Опустив взгляд на ее руку, он вернулся в прежнее положение. Ему явно не совсем понравилось это предложение, но Гермиона и не ждала от него другого.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы расслабились, насколько это возможно.

Она чувствовала, что, если попытается давать ему инструкции, как он ей, то столкнется лишь с насмешливым фырканьем и закатыванием глаз, поэтому лучше будет просто сразу изложить свою позицию, а дальше позволить действиям говорить за себя. 

Взяв со стула свою палочку, она направила ее на воротник сюртука Снейпа и заставила пуговицы одну за другой расстегнуться. Он не сводил с нее настороженного взгляда, и Гермиона ожидала, что вот-вот он запахнет одежду и вылетит из комнаты. Но он этого не сделал, и она продолжила медленно вести палочку вниз, пока не расстегнулась последняя пуговица. 

– Пожалуйста, снимите его, – попросила Гермиона.

Она опустила обращение «сэр». Оно казалось излишним при такой смене их статусов. Он долго смотрел на нее, но затем уступил, сняв сюртук и отбросив его на стул. И тогда она заметила бугор на его штанах. Порка явно понравилась ему больше, чем он пытался показать. Это хороший знак. 

Снова направив палочку на его горло, Гермиона заставила расстегнуться пуговицы рубашки до пупка. Можно было проделать то же самое и с нижними пуговицами, но всё, чего ей хотелось, это коснуться его, и палочка лишь отдаляла их друг от друга. Отложив ее в сторону, Гермиона медленно и осторожно вскарабкалась на кровать и забралась к нему на колени. 

Снейп напрягся, когда она положила руку на бледную кожу на его груди. Сердце внутри стучало как бешеное. И боялся он явно не секса. Дело наверняка в контроле. Обычно он играл ведущую роль, и без сомнения, происходящее сейчас было за пределами его зоны комфорта. Наблюдая, как он хмурится и недоверчиво смотрит на нее, Гермиона вдруг ужасно захотела обнять его, прижать к груди и дать понять, что она не просто очередной человек, с которым ему пришлось столкнуться в попытках выжить. Что она отчаянно хочет помочь. Но такая близость казалась слишком даже для нее, а Снейпа, вероятно, заставит взорваться, поэтому Гермиона лишь скользнула рукой ниже на его живот, наблюдая, как тот сжимается от тихих вздохов. 

У пупка она взялась за рубашку и вытащила ее из штанов. Снейп смотрел, как ее маленькие руки расстегивают оставшиеся пуговицы и распахивают полы. Несмотря на то, что ей пока открылся не слишком большой участок его тела, Гермиона заметила несколько бугристых шрамов. С большой вероятностью, они были одной из причин его опасений, поэтому она решила не снимать с него полностью рубашку, осознавая при этом, насколько шаткой была вся эта ситуация. 

Положив руку на пуговицы его ширинки, Гермиона увидела, как раздуваются ноздри Снейпа, словно у лошади, готовой взвиться на дыбы. Остановившись, она подождала, пока его дыхание нормализуется, прежде чем продолжить. Расстегнув, наконец, штаны, она обнаружила черные сатиновые боксеры, натянутые напряженным членом. 

Встретившись взглядом со Снейпом и пытаясь как можно яснее донести до него свои намерения, Гермиона нежно обхватила ствол через плотную ткань. Член дернулся под ее рукой, и лицо Снейпа на миг исказилось. Скользнув пальцами по влажному пятну у выступающей головки, она услышала, что у него перехватило дыхание, и снова подождала, пока оно нормализуется, зная, что он просто уйдет, если станет слишком некомфортно.

– Я сниму это, – пробормотала она. 

Он не ответил. Сочтя его молчание за согласие, Гермиона слезла с кровати и потянула вниз его штаны вместе с трусами. Снейп помог, приподнявшись, и его член вырвался наружу и коснулся живота – раз, другой, словно маятник. Гермиона никогда особенно не задумывалась о том, какими бывают мужские члены, поэтому была удивлена, поняв, как зачарованно смотрит на этот. Конечно, она отлично знала анатомию женских и мужских гениталий, но о члене Снейпа не получалось думать с врачебной беспристрастностью, как она надеялась вначале. Наоборот, она обнаружила, что жаждет продолжать их уроки дальше и как можно разнообразнее. И если Снейп гадал, какие у нее планы на его счет, Гермиона знала, что выдала их, как только опустилась на колени между его ногами. 

Ее руки прошлись вверх по его обнаженным бедрам, и он громко сглотнул и издал напряженный рык, когда она приблизилась к гладкому стволу. Одной рукой опираясь о его бедро, второй она медленно скользнула по натянутой коже члена, заставив Снейпа вцепиться в простыню. 

Гермиона предположила, что он хотел вцепиться в ее. Снова захватить контроль. Перенести фокус происходящего на нее. Но она продолжала нежно поглаживать его, пока член полностью не налился и не простерся на всю длину, как стрела, указывающая на хозяина. Задрав подбородок, Снейп рассматривал Гермиону с почти болезненным выражением на лице. Он разрывался между желанием соблюсти оговоренные ими условия и воспротивиться, чтобы избавиться от неудобства.

Она осторожно наблюдала за ним, прекрасно осознавая, что, если заговорить, Снейп разгромит ее в пух и прах в мгновение ока. Не было слов, которые облегчили бы его состояние. Наблюдая, как он снова напряженно сглатывает, она решила воспользоваться возможностью. Легонько потянув на себя член, она лизнула мягкую теплую кожу ствола, чтобы сразу не ошеломить его прикосновением к чувствительной головке. 

Под ее рукой его бедро ощущалось как камень. Определенно ее просьба «расслабиться, насколько это возможно» не подействовала. Скользя губами вверх по стволу, она ласкала его языком и услышала стон. Его страхи настолько взвинтили чувства и ощущения от действий Гермионы, что вряд ли он продержится долго.

И это сильно контрастировало с тем, каким он был в ведущей позиции. Когда он взял ее у дерева, была явно видна его выносливость и способность контролировать свои действия, и он наверняка продержался бы так долго, сколько понадобилось бы. Сейчас член дергался и сочился смазкой, выдавая желание Снейпа, и это наверняка казалось ему убийственным. 

Достигнув головки, Гермиона нежно лизнула ее круговым движением снизу, а затем отважилась двинуться языком выше через пятно липковатой жидкости к самому кончику. 

– Мерлин! – прошипел Снейп сквозь сжатые зубы. 

Медленно лаская его рукой, она подняла взгляд и увидела, что он продолжает наблюдать за ней. Она ожидала, что он закроет глаза, либо чтобы сосредоточиться на ощущениях, либо просто отрицая происходящее. Но он явно наслаждался представлением или же до сих пор не доверял ей. 

В этот раз, склонившись над ним, она вобрала головку полностью в рот. 

– М-м-м, – простонал он, подаваясь к ней бедрами. 

Кружа по головке языком и каждый раз проводя по расщелине, Гермиона обхватила основание и сжала еще крепче. И вдруг почувствовала его руку у себя на затылке. Прикосновение было легким, но оно было. Его пальцы мягко зарылись в ее волосы, пока она насаживалась на него до горла, чтобы затем, посасывая, податься назад. Убрав руку с его бедра, она обхватила яички и попыталась помассировать их, но они уже настолько напряглись, предчувствуя разрядку, что она просто потерла их пальцами, подготавливая к этому. 

Снейп шумно задышал, хрипло постанывая, когда Гермиона начала двигать рукой вверх и вниз по стволу, поигрывая языком с пульсирующей головкой. Затем она добавила покручивающих движений, пока сосала, и это стало для него последней каплей. 

– Чер-р-р-рт! – прорычал он, глухо и протяжно, и звук отразился от стен комнаты. 

Когда Снейп обеими руками схватил ее за волосы, Гермиона подумала, что он отстранит ее от себя. Но он этого не сделал. Наоборот, он придерживал ее, пока член дергался внутри, и его яички поджались еще сильнее, выстреливая раз за разом струи спермы в ее рот и горло. Каждый выстрел сопровождался низким грудным стоном, пока член полностью не опустошился. 

Высвободив опадающий член изо рта, Гермиона задержала сперму во рту и, подняв голову, заглянула в полуприкрытые черные глаза. И тогда проглотила. Если он не поймет символизм этого жеста, то лучше сразу сдаться и прекратить попытки.

– Вы хотите продолжать? – спросила она, ощущая, как припухли и онемели губы от скольжения вверх и вниз по его члену. 

Снейп смотрел на нее, ловя воздух открытым ртом. 

– Доктор Грейнджер, ваше звание секс-терапевта вполне заслуженно. 

Гермиона не удержалась от довольной улыбки. И хотя ей недоставало практического опыта, годы изучения анатомии явно не прошли даром. 

***  
– Наконец-то я решил поддаться многочисленным просьбам провести игры с воздушными шарами, – сообщил Джордж. – Я держался сколько мог, но вам всем просто невозможно противостоять, так что вот они, как вы и просили!

Гермиона ухмыльнулась: он явно знал, что будет тяжело всех уговорить, и решил атаковать первым. 

Все стояли у купальни, засунув руки в карманы, всем своим видом давая понять, что предпочли бы сидеть внутри у камина.

– Этот для мистера Криви, – Джордж поместил свою палочку в шарик и быстро надул, а затем ловко завязал. 

– Вижу, вы просто сгораете от нетерпения сыграть, профессор! – он кивнул Снейпу, протягивая ему черный шарик. Снейп опустил голову, и его губы искривились, что должно было означать тщательно скрываемое веселье, как поняла Гермиона из своих частых наблюдений за ним. 

Джордж обошел всю группу, раздав шарики, и хлопнул в ладоши, прекращая поднявшиеся шепотки.

– Сейчас я разобью вас на пары, – сказал он, подтягивая Денниса и Сару друг к другу. Затем Помону и Шона. Гермионе в пару достался Линч, Снейпу – Эллори, а Джорджу – Эмили, которую все теперь знали как Луну. 

– Первая игра называется «Пожмякай округлость». На самом деле, у нее нет названия. Я его только что придумал. Ее целью является лопнуть шарик, используя только ваше тело и тело партнера. Нельзя щипать и кусать. Шарик в том числе. Игра на скорость. Первая пара, которая сможет лопнуть оба шарика быстрее всех, выиграет приз. Нечто… по-настоящему… – Джордж засунул руку в передний карман джинсов, затем проверил задний. – В общем, это нечто действительно офигенное, так что вам надо стараться, чтобы победить. Вопросы?

Луна подняла руку.

– Мисс Лавгуд?

– Что, если у кого-то сильнейшие ожоги по всему телу, так что больно прикасаться вообще везде? 

– Отличный вопрос! Те, у кого сильнейшие ожоги по всему телу, поднимите, пожалуйста, руку!

Деннис поднял руку.

– Сара, прошу, будьте с ним осторожнее.

Сара послушно кивнула. Джордж склонился к Луне.

– Везде действительно так болит?

– Вообще-то есть местечко, которое не болит, – спокойно ответила она. – Пока что.

Джордж надул щеки и моргнул.

– Что ж… мне нужно будет… посмотреть… позже, – пробормотал он.

Луна хитро подмигнула Гермионе и повернулась к нему.

– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – громко сказал он, а затем обратился к группе. – Теперь, когда вы знаете, что делать, давайте начнем. На старт… внимание… марш!

Гермиона повернулась к Линчу, который робко ей кивнул. 

– Думаю, проще всего будет животом, – сказал он. 

– Стоит попробовать, – согласилась она.

Линч обхватил ее руками и потянул на себя, зажав шарик между их телами. Тот сжался, но не лопнул. Гермиона начала подозревать, уж не дал ли им Джордж один из своих шуточных шаров, но затем увидела, как Снейп одним быстрым толчком надавил на зажатый между ним и Эллори шарик, так что у той выпучились глаза и открылся рот, и тут же остатки шара упали на землю. _И почему ее не удивляет, что даже для такого у Снейпа есть техника._

– Нам нужно сжать посильнее, – сказал Линч, обхватывая руками Гермиону и снова притягивая ее к себе. Ее груди расплющились о его грудь, но это все равно не сработало. _«Дурацкий Джордж»,_ – подумала она. – _«Он поставил нас в пару нарочно»._ Оглядевшись, она поняла, что все пары были подобраны с умыслом. 

Деннис и Сара безостановочно смеялись. Они явно сдались, пытаясь сделать это лицом к лицу, и теперь он прижимал шарик к ее спине и напрыгивал так, словно хотел проделать нечто неприличное.

– Давай, Шон! Дави! – кричала Помона, пока Шон безрезультатно сталкивался с ней бедрами. Он смеялся, и это был первый раз, когда Гермиона видела его таким.

Джордж так низко склонился над Луной, что было трудно понять, что у них происходит. Гермиона нисколько не сомневалась, что их отношения были главной причиной, по которой он выбрал именно эту игру. 

Всегда идеально уложенные волосы Эллори в беспорядке рассыпались ей на лицо, пока она всем телом врезалась в Снейпа. Гермиона закусила губу, пытаясь не рассмеяться от вида Снейпа, сосредоточенно рассматривающего, мрачно поджав губы, второй терзаемый ими шарик. Она все бы отдала, чтобы узнать, о чем он думает. 

– Тебе нужно попробовать еще сильнее, – Линч покачал головой. Гермиона бросила взгляд на Снейпа, прежде чем ответить. 

– Ты просто недостаточно стискиваешь.

– Что значит не стискиваю? – его певучий акцент всегда ее забавлял. – Тут все стиснуто крепче некуда, – напряженно сказал он. 

– Ты просто размяк в твоем-то преклонном возрасте, – она протянула руку и потрогала его живот. Он был крепким как скала. – Ну хорошо, похоже, что нет. 

– Если кто тут и размяк, это вы, доктор Грейнджер, – чуть тише сказал Линч, скользнув рукой по ее животу. Дыхание перехватило, когда она заметила, что Снейп краем глаза наблюдает за ними.

– Я думаю, это просто дело техники, – пробормотала Гермиона и вдруг схватила Линча за бедра и резко подалась к нему, мгновенно лопнув шарик. 

Линч уставился на нее.

– Доктор Грейнджер, – он взял второй шарик из ее рук и поместил между ними. – Думаю, вы правы.

Бум!

______________________________________________________________________   
*  
(1) Скупая рука – название главы в оригинале звучит как “Hand to mouth”. Этот оборот может переводиться как «скудный», «едва достаточный», поэтому, чтобы сохранить единый стиль заголовков, где в каждом используется слово “рука” или “руки”, я перевела его именно так.


	12. Руки вверх

– Представляешь себя в сцене из «Привидения»? – прошептал ей на ухо Джордж, заставив подскочить на месте. Гермиона шлепнула его тыльной стороной ладони.

– Ты смотришь слишком много магловских фильмов, – пробормотала она.

До нее вдруг дошло, что она пялилась на Снейпа, пока он что-то лепил из кусочка глины своими сильными ловкими руками. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны до локтей, и он окунал пальцы в чашку с водой, а затем проводил ими по мягкой кромке чего-то, медленно приобретающего очертания небольшого горшка.

– Могу спеть “Unchained melody”*(1), если тебе это поможет, – предложил Джордж.

– Замолчи, – зашипела Гермиона, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть, что творится в остальных частях комнаты.

Луна и Шон занимались на матах в дальнем углу. Она делала растяжку икроножных мышц, он отжимался позади нее. Гермиона заметила, что его тики и конвульсии значительно уменьшились, будто заклятие медленно отпускало тело. Также казалось, что он стал чаще улыбаться. Или он обрел больше контроля над своими лицевыми мышцами, или просто стал счастливее, сказать было трудно, но теперь он выглядел гораздо моложе – как мужчина за тридцать, каковым и являлся.

– Представляешь себя в сцене из «Грязных танцев»? – шепнула Гермиона Джорджу, заметив, что он уставился на Луну.

– Я бы не осилил поднять ее, – ответил он.

– Не эта сцена, – усмехнулась Гермиона. Джордж шумно вздохнул.

– Сохранять дистанцию между врачом и пациентом иногда может быть чертовски сложно.

Гермиона не ответила. Ей нечего было сказать.

– Хорошо, что «терапию» можно толковать весьма широко, – ухмыльнулся он, складывая руки на груди и продолжая наблюдать за Луной.

– Не говори мне, что… – Гермиона склонилась к нему поближе.

– Возможно, я предпринял своего рода «прилунение», – он поднял брови, не глядя на нее.

Гермиона покачала головой. _Что не так с этой группой? И что у них здесь за заведение? Бордель «Галладдон»?_

– А ты, девочка моя, должна понимать, что находишься в прозрачном стеклянном домике с пригоршней огромных камней в руке, – Джордж кивнул в сторону Снейпа.

Гермиона задумалась, откуда он мог узнать. И как много ему было известно. Она скрестила руки на груди и встала рядом с ним.

– Представим себе для разнообразия, что ты прав, – спокойно сказала она. – Зачем тогда ты поставил меня в пару с Линчем в той игре с воздушными шариками?

Джордж провел языком внутри щеки, будто раздумывал над ответом, но Гермиона знала, что он заранее тщательно все распланировал тогда. 

– Мне казалось, вам с Линчем надо было прояснить пару вопросов.

– Действительно, – сухо ответила Гермиона.

– И я не был уверен, что вылезло бы наружу, если бы я поставил в пару вас со Снейпом. Кстати, в следующий раз тебе лучше не забывать о Заглушающем заклинании во время ваших «сессий» в твоей комнате.

– Черт, – прошипела она, впиваясь ногтями себе в руку. – Ты серьезно?

– Разве я когда-нибудь бываю серьезным?

Гермиона закатила глаза: добиться прямого ответа от Джорджа было как добиться улыбки от Снейпа. 

– Так откуда ты узнал?

– Кстати, ты пускаешь слюни из каждого отверстия организма каждый раз, как он проходит мимо.

– Да черт побери, Джордж! – пропыхтела Гермиона – у нее уже начиналась паранойя. – Неужели так ты и догадался?

– Нет, мне сказала Луна.

– Что?

– Когда она занималась, видела, как ты делаешь ему искусственное дыхание рот-в-член. Ей пришлось очень близко подойти к окну, чтобы рассмотреть, что происходит за занавесками, но ей удалось. 

– Мерлиновы вонючие подштанники! – пробормотала Гермиона, выпучив глаза от унижения.

– Доктор Грейнджер, непрофессионально так выражаться.

– Как и делать минет пациентам, – процедила она сквозь зубы.

– Точно.

– Джордж…

– Да кому я расскажу? – он широко развел руками. – Здесь только Линч и Эллори, и все остальные пациенты, и МакГонагалл, и все, кто в Хогвартсе, и кто-либо еще, с кем я столкнусь.

– Джордж, – простонала она.

– Гермиона, я просто рад, что ты немного ожила. Я уже несколько лет не слышал, чтоб ты так сочно ругалась. 

Робкая улыбка наконец скользнула по ее губам, и она искоса взглянула на Снейпа, который теперь вырезал что-то похожее на узоры по краю горшка. Она доверяла Джорджу, но им надо быть осторожнее в будущем. 

Ей не нужно было напоминать самой себе, что их отношения со Снейпом являются неподобающими. Это факт. Но, рассуждала она, хоть стандартная терапия и должна превалировать, они оба получат больше от их соглашения. По крайней мере, она на это надеялась.

Затем она вспомнила еще одну вещь, которую собиралась обсудить с Джорджем.

– Я бы хотела, чтобы ты дал Снейпу сыграть на пианино, когда будет его очередь заниматься с тобой, – сказала она.

– Он хорошо играет?

– Не уверена, но думаю, да. Хочу, чтобы он использовал пианино, чтобы осознать и выразить эмоции.

– Прекрасно, – Джордж закатил глаза. – И что у нас будет? Реквиемы и похоронные марши?

– Он не настолько мрачный, – ответила Гермиона. – В нем больше тревожности, чем всего остального. 

– Ну, я не хочу, чтоб он играл тревожный «Полет шмеля», – сказал Джордж.

– Он и не станет, – заверила Гермиона. – Во всяком случае, после того, как я с ним закончу.

***  
– Вообще, это действительно больно, – Гермиона стояла обнаженная на коленях на кровати, и ее руки были связаны над головой красной веревкой и вытянуты вверх. Снейп поднял взгляд от книги, которую читал. 

– У тебя есть стоп-слово, если нужно.

Гермиона покосилась на него.

– Я знаю, – она вдруг вздрогнула, ощутив, что у нее свело плечо. – Я не совсем понимаю ваш метод. 

Снейп медленно закрыл книгу и склонился в кресле, чтобы встретиться с ней своим обжигающим взглядом. 

– Ты была непочтительной и пыталась перехватить контроль. Один раз ты забыла обращение «сэр» в разговоре со мной. И особенно меня не впечатлили твои попытки создать напряжение флиртом с мистером Квиддичем. Если ты не принимаешь наши уроки всерьез, то не буду и я.

Руки Гермионы болели от плеч до кончиков пальцев, но она была полна решимости не показывать, будто считает, что он прав.

– Простите, сэр, – ответила она, пытаясь расслабиться. – Я действительно хочу учиться. И я знаю, что вы можете научить меня.

Снейп молча разглядывал ее так долго, что она уже начала подумывать использовать стоп-слово, просто чтобы снова ощутить, как кровь приливает к рукам.

– Скажи мне, почему ты связана.

– Чтобы подчиниться, сэр.

– Отчасти.

Она попыталась придумать другой ответ, но больше ничего не приходило в голову – ее слишком беспокоила боль. Снейп вздохнул.

– Чего ты хочешь от меня?

– Чтобы вы освободили меня, сэр?

– Что-нибудь еще?

– Чтобы вы заставили меня кончить, сэр. 

– Верно. 

И по какой-то причине понимание этого, просочившись наконец в ее мысли, воспламенило угли желания внутри нее.

– Пожалуйста, сэр, не могли бы вы дотронуться до меня?

После долгой паузы Снейп наконец одобрительно кивнул, бросил книгу на пол, а затем встал и с помощью беспалочковой магии расстегнул пуговицы пиджака. Его показательное раздевание вызвало волну возбуждения, пронзившую ее и заставившую ноги задрожать. Закатав рукава рубашки, он расстегнул воротник и небрежно опустился на колени рядом с ней на кровати. 

– До чего ты хочешь, чтобы я дотронулся? – его голос, низкий и глухой, мягко обволакивал.  
Гермиона хотела сказать «повсюду», но понимала, что ее ответ должен быть конкретнее.

– До груди, сэр, – сказала она. 

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

– Я хочу, чтобы вы… полизали… мои соски, сэр, – откинув голову назад, она закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как розовеют щеки от того, что она сама попросила об этом. 

– Раз ты наконец вспомнила свое место, я удовлетворю твою просьбу, – хмуро пророкотал он.

Не открывая глаза, она почувствовала, как его теплое дыхание скользит по коже. Он двигался от ключицы вниз к подмышке и вдоль груди. Кожу покалывало от предвкушения. А потом его мягкий и влажный язык коснулся ареолы левого соска. Ощущения были такими восхитительными и яркими по сравнению со скучным однообразием, которым была наполнена ее жизнь, что она застонала как распутная шлюха. Это будет трудно. Гермиона решила перестать притворяться и оставить попытки держаться в рамках профессионального приличия. Хотя бы остаться в рамках здравомыслия уже будет победой. И да, Заглушающее заклятие она наложить не забыла…

– Черт!

Его рука скользнула вниз по ее обнаженной спине, а язык с силой запорхал по соску. Это было не мягкое чувственное вылизывание по-кошачьи – не то чтобы она ждала от него именно этого, – а интенсивная стимуляция, чтобы максимально возбудить ее. И, Мерлин, это сработало. С каждой безуспешной попыткой осознать, что он делает с ней, Гермиона металась от подчиненности к эйфории. 

Снейп с влажным причмокиванием выпустил изо рта набухший твердый сосок, и Гермиона выдохнула, гадая, натекла ли уже на покрывало между ее раздвинутыми ногами лужа смазки. Одна мысль об этом смутила ее еще больше, но и желание внизу живота разгорелось сильнее, истекая из нее влагой и стремясь поглотить каждую частичку Снейпа. Пустота внутри была сравнима с величиной ее жажды. Гермиона поняла, что отчаянно хочет быть наполненной.

– Сэр, не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, дотронуться до моей киски? – незнакомые скулящие нотки в голосе шокировали ее. Как и то, что она использовала слово «киска». 

Открыв наконец глаза, она увидела его лицо ближе, чем когда-либо. Она могла разглядеть каждую его черту: все морщинки, вызванные задумчивостью и эмоциональностью, и малейшее подрагивание мышц от напряжения, но взгляд задержался на губах, влажных и припухших после ласк ее сосков. Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что хочет укусить эти губы. Это казалось неуместным, но отчаяние в ней на тот момент перевешивало благопристойность. Время вежливости ушло. Но она была связана и не могла дотронуться до него, однако если Снейп случайно вторгнется на ее территорию, она разорвет его как дикий зверь. 

Он не отвечал, а просто наблюдал за ней. Она ощущала, как его глаза обводят каждый контур ее источающего похоть тела, оценивая величину жажды, упиваясь ее необъятностью. Гермиона чувствовала себя такой уязвимой, неспособной скрыть свои чувства, что ей захотелось отвернуться, но осознание того, насколько глубоко он знает ее желания, одновременно успокаивало и было в высшей степени эротичным. Барьеры внутри нее рушились, разлетаясь огромными кусками, словно сокрушенные сходом лавины. 

Его губы все еще были здесь. Они разомкнулись, будто он собирался что-то сказать, но не сказал. Это зародило в груди Гермионы стон, который так и не вырвался наружу, потому что не было причины. Снейп, на самом деле, ничего не сделал – стон был выражением чистого желания, которое превратилось уже в нечто большее, чем Гермиона могла вынести. 

– Скажи мне… чего… ты… хочешь, – его слова будто острые осколки обсидиана пронзили ее, отозвавшись где-то внизу. 

Гермионе казалось, что она тонет, и Снейп единственный, кто может ее спасти, единственный, кто знает, как ее спасти. И желание, которое она ощущала, вытолкнуло ее разум сразу на следующую ступень их взаимодействия. И это позволило ей выразить суть:

– Я хочу, чтобы вы трахнули меня языком, сэр, – выдохнула она.

_О боги! Откуда это взялось?_ Слова эхом отдавались в ушах. Это была не она, а какая-то незнакомка, которая знает, чего хочет и не боится попросить об этом. Но Гермиона была даже рада, что эта незнакомка попросила за нее. В конце концов, она и впрямь этого хотела. 

Снейп закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он словно ждал этого. И это был своего рода прорыв. 

Открыв глаза, он спросил: 

– Ты хочешь кончить мне в рот?

Этот рот. Она стиснула зубы. Все было слишком восхитительно, чтобы переживать о том, что она может запачкать его соками, которые он планировал заставить ее пролить. Но, с другой стороны, она ведь сделала для него то же самое, не раздумывая. Может быть, он получит удовольствие, делая это для нее. _А хочет ли она этого сама?_ Животная страсть, которая прокрадывалась в ее фантазии во время мастурбации каждый вечер с того самого минета и будила ее в предрассветные часы для второго раунда, подсказывала, что она действительно этого хочет. 

– Да, сэр.

Один уголок его рта изогнулся, и Гермиона истолковала это как улыбку. И она потрясла ее больше, чем все остальное. В этой улыбке не было ни следа веселья или ехидства. Казалось, что он доволен.

– Очень хорошо, доктор Грейнджер, – пробормотал он. – И ты останешься связанной?

И тогда она поняла: ее сила заключалась в том, чтобы быть в его власти. Она уже не чувствовала рук, и ей было все равно. В тот миг это было средством достижения цели. Конечно, она останется связанной.

– Да, сэр.

Он благосклонно кивнул, соскользнул с кровати и обошел Гермиону сзади. Не зная, что он собирается делать, она почувствовала, как кровать позади прогнулась под его весом, а затем ощутила на талии тепло его рук и губы возле своего уха.

– Сейчас ты моя, – его голос был низким и хриплым. – И ты будешь делать то, что я захочу, – он протянул окончание слова, и оно затрепетало на ее щеке.

Одновременно с этим его руки скользнули вверх, сместились вперед и накрыли ее груди, пальцы сжали соски и умело покрутили. Гермиона захныкала.

– Твое тело будет делать то, что нужно мне, – его язык скользнул ей в ухо, и она почувствовала, как на теле встал каждый волосок. – И ты не будешь мешать ему выражать свои желания. Ты поняла?

Он потянул за соски, и Гермиона откинула голову назад и положила на его плечо, а на ее лицо упала завеса черных волос. Она полностью ему доверяла и хотела угодить, тщательно следуя его распоряжениям. 

– Да, сэр.

– Хорошая девочка.

Она ощутила, как кончик его носа проследовал вверх по изгибу шеи к подбородку, а одна рука скользнула вниз по животу, раздвинула половые губы и тронула клитор.

– О-о-о, – простонала она, прижимаясь к нему бедрами. Продолжая пощипывать сосок другой рукой, он скользнул пальцами ниже, погружаясь внутрь ее истекающего влагой отверстия.

– Ты ведь не думала, что сможешь скрыть это от меня, доктор Грейнджер?

Она покачала головой, смущенная тем, что ее разоблачили.

– Ты правда считаешь, что тебе нужно так много смазки? Что ты надеялась поместить туда?

Этот намек заставил ее покраснеть и поежиться.

– Что ж, хорошо, что я… голоден.

Открыв рот, она сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь не потерять сознание.

– Раздвинь ноги пошире.

Она подняла голову с его плеча и раздвинула колени, чувствуя, что он отстранился от нее. Ее связанные руки внезапно сместились на пару дюймов ниже того места, где Снейп первоначально зафиксировал их. Затем он снова возник между ее ногами. Гермиона видела только макушку и угольно-черные глаза. Обхватив руками ее бедра, он потянул вниз, пока она не прижалась промежностью к его лицу. 

Схватившись за веревку обеими руками, Гермиона повисла на ней, когда его голова задвигалась, а язык закружился по напряженному клитору.

– Боги! – воскликнула она, вжимаясь в него бедрами. Потянув ее вперед, он провел языком по малым губам и, оказавшись у влажного отверстия, погрузился внутрь.

– О, о, о, – пронзительные выкрики кружились вокруг Гермионы, и она подозревала, что они принадлежат ей. 

Двигая лицом из стороны в сторону, Снейп терся носом о клитор, а его язык извивался вдоль стенок влагалища, и Гермиона почти таяла от этой симфонии ощущений. 

Ее бедра вошли в один ритм с его движениями, и он отпустил их, вводя в игру свои руки. Слегка приподняв ее, он проник двумя пальцами в скользкий проход, потирая переднюю стенку, а губы и язык вернулись к клитору и начали ласкать набухший бугорок.

– Мерлин, это… о-о-о, – простонала Гермиона, склонив голову, когда его язык быстро прошелся взад и вперед по кончику клитора в то время, как пальцы ритмично двигались внутри тугого отверстия, словно хорошо смазанные поршни. 

Мышцы ее таза свело почти до боли, а напряжение внутри грозило перерасти во взрыв, и это заставило ее поплывшее сознание внезапно вернуться к реальности. Его пальцы, с громким хлюпаньем двигающиеся внутри, вдруг изогнулись вперед и потерлись о бугристую стенку, стимулируя уретру, и Гермиона почувствовала, что падает в бездну.

– Я больше не могу, – она покачала головой. – О-о-о, я кончаю! 

Вдруг язык Снейпа сместился с клитора и ткнулся в отверстие уретры, и Гермиона кончила, подпрыгивая на нем как на родео. 

Его пальцы оказались захвачены волной сильных сокращений, которая переметнулась на все тело, содрогнувшееся вплоть до связанных рук. Гермиона кричала, пока ее мышцы напрягались и расслаблялись, а изнутри брызнули потоки жидкости, которые она не смогла сдержать, даже если бы хотела. 

Гермиона слышала, как он сглатывает ее, прерывисто дыша, и от этого звука вместе с непрерывающимися толчками его пальцев она кончала снова и снова. Ее мышцы продолжали сжиматься вокруг него так долго, что она не поняла, когда оргазм закончился, и стенки влагалища просто устало задергались. 

Внезапно осознав, что она рухнула на него сверху и ему, возможно, трудно дышать, она приподнялась на дрожащих ногах, и он воспользовался возможностью и выскользнул из-под нее.

Постанывая с каждым хриплым вздохом, она повисла на веревках, понимая, что ей будет очень больно, когда ее руки освободят. Снейп снова оказался позади нее, сильные руки обхватили запястья, мягко опустили ее на кровать и сняли веревку. Стоны перешли во всхлипывания, когда вся мощь пережитой разрядки захватила ее.

– Ты очень хорошо справилась, – успокаивающе сказал Снейп, и она почувствовала, как он втирает что-то влажное и холодное в ее запястья, кисти, а затем предплечья. Боль тут же исчезла, но Гермиона не перестала плакать, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло. Он продолжал гладить ее, пока рыдания не превратились во всхлипывания и вздохи. Наконец, она перевернулась и посмотрела на него.

– Я никогда никому это не рассказывала, – ее голос был тихим и хриплым. – Все время, пока Беллатриса вырезала слово «грязнокровка» у меня на руке, она мастурбировала мне.

Снейп закрыл глаза, внезапно осознавая все: подчинение, боль, унижение, секс, страхи. 

– Черт.

_____________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) “Unchained Melody” – песня из фильма «Привидение» 1990 года с Патриком Суэйзи, Деми Мур и Вупи Голдберг


	13. Удар рукой наотмашь

– Мистер Моллисон, вы не возражаете, если я буду звать вас Шон?

Его волнистые каштановые волосы были еще влажными после утреннего душа.

– Конечно, – кивнул он. 

– Вы сегодня побрились, Шон? – Гермиона впервые видела его без рыжеватых волос на лице.

– Полностью сам, – он улыбнулся с самоиронией.

– Вы, должно быть, чувствуете себя намного лучше.

– Ну, если бы я попробовал сделать это, когда только приехал сюда, то рисковал бы перерезать себе горло.

Гермиона кивнула. Он мало что мог делать сам по прибытию. Ему даже есть было трудно.

– Как ваши тренировки?

– Хорошо. С каждым днем я чувствую себя сильнее. Луна потрясающая. Она отлично мотивирует. Даже когда угрожает размазать меня по полу, – он тихо усмехнулся. – Я бы не стал этим заниматься, если бы не она. 

Гермиона снова поразилась, насколько спокойным он выглядел теперь, когда тики и конвульсии Круциатуса лишь изредка искажали его черты. Курс лечения с зеркалом и физиотерапия, казалось, сработали на удивление хорошо. И именно это заставило ее задуматься о том, будет ли полезно попытаться отыскать причины его вины. Она решила пойти обходным путем.

– Расскажите, что вы думаете о вуайеризме.

Он смотрел на нее некоторое время, а затем пожал плечами. 

– Разве это не то, чем увлечен сейчас весь мир? Нездоровый и грязный интерес к жизни других людей? Магловские реалити-шоу? Социальные сети?

– Но для волшебного мира это не такая уж большая проблема, не так ли?

– Разве? Почему же тогда все с таким упоением читают эту жалкую бумажонку, _«Ежедневный пророк»_? Ради наскоро склепанных новостных статей или сфабрикованных репортажей о личной жизни людей? Думаю, совсем скоро у нас будут свои версии – «Фейсгамент»*(1) и «Скитерфид»*(2). 

Гермиона рассмеялась, удивленная его остроумием. Она тоже была более чем осведомлена о растущей связи между магловским и волшебным мирами. Без сомнения, он был прав.

– Вы сказали, «нездоровый и грязный» интерес. Разве обязательно должно быть так?

Он снова пожал плечами.

– Вы мне скажите. 

Это было хорошее замечание. Можно ли использовать слова «нездоровый» и «грязный», чтобы охарактеризовать пристрастие всего общества?

– Вы считаете, что наблюдать за другими ради сексуального удовлетворения неправильно? – Гермиона откинулась на спинку сиденья.

– Разве это отличается от наблюдения за другими ради эмоционального или интеллектуального удовлетворения?

Она обдумала его слова.

– Или ради наслаждения чужим горем, что еще хуже.

– Разве это мы делаем?

– Конечно. Мы наблюдаем за чужой жизнью, и это помогает нам лучше воспринимать свою. Мы наблюдаем за печалью других людей, чтобы порадоваться, что нам самим не приходится ее испытывать. Разве это благороднее того, чтобы подрочить на чью-то красоту, пока они не знают об этом?

Гермиона пожевала губу, прежде чем ответить. 

– Похоже, вы скрываете в себе вину не за это, Шон. Вы можете мне сказать, в чем же тогда кроется причина вашего недовольства?

Его охватил внезапный спазм. Казалось, ее слова пробудили спящий Круциатус, заставив его приподнять уродливую голову.

– Это… – лицо Шона исказилось. – Это безответственность из-за отрыва от объекта желания. Это позволяет испытывать к ним меньше чувств, чем следовало бы. Своего рода… эгоизм. 

Гермиона чувствовала, что почти поняла, о чем он говорит, но ей не хватало деталей. Если бы только он мог…

Он яростно помотал головой.

– Мне нужно прекратить… говорить об этом… это плохо для меня.

Гермиона внезапно ощутила беспокойство, что из-за нее его прогресс теперь застопорится, и почувствовала себя виноватой.

– Мне очень жаль, Шон. Мне не следовало…

– Нет. Это ваша работа, доктор Грейнджер. Я… – он поморщился. – Я уважаю это.

Она выдохнула, поняв, что неосознанно задержала дыхание, наблюдая за его судорогами. Хоть она и была ему благодарна за успокаивающие слова, но все же не чувствовала себя достойной его уважения, когда он корчился перед ней от боли.

***  
– Расскажи мне, что ты думаешь о вуайеризме.

Луна улыбнулась. С тех пор, как она перестала носить компрессионную маску, стало легче понимать выражения ее лица. Гермиона обнаружила, что каждый раз, когда они встречались, она находила в ней все больше и больше от своей старой подруги, словно собирала визуальный пазл. 

– Джордж говорил, он рассказал тебе о том, что я подглядывала, – без тени смущения ответила Луна. – Когда не можешь жить полной жизнью, иногда достаточно наблюдать за теми, кто может.

– Но ты же живешь полной жизнью. С каждым днем все больше и больше. 

– Да, но есть вещи, которые я никогда уже не сделаю. И пути, которыми никогда не пройду. Гермиона, мои шрамы останутся на всю жизнь, и я смирилась с этим, – серебристые глаза Луны были широко раскрыты и казались Гермионе почти всеведущими в этот миг. – Но это заставило меня захотеть еще больше познать красоту этой жизни, даже если я не могу добавить к ней то, что желаю.

Луна положила руку на колено Гермионы.

– Не могу передать, насколько воодушевляющим было для меня наблюдать за тобой и профессором Снейпом. Два восхитительно прекрасных создания, наслаждающихся друг другом. Это было сродни искусству, Гермиона. Совсем не отвратительно и не грязно. Я будто ожила, наблюдая за вами и ощутила, что жизнь продолжается, и я все еще могу наслаждаться ею. Ты спрашивала, что я думаю о вуайеризме? Для меня он словно благословение. Жить чужими жизнями лучше, чем не иметь возможности жить вообще. 

Гермиона знала, что в прошлом ей было бы трудно принять то, что говорит Луна. Ее смущение из-за того, что ее застали в столь компрометирующем положении за таким непристойным деянием в отношении пациента, раньше заставило бы ее замкнуться в себе и задраить люки, чтобы избежать последствий. Но сейчас ее переполняло сопереживание. Не только в отношении Луны, но и в отношении Шона тоже. Она их понимала.

Луна ободряюще улыбнулась ей.

– И я хочу снова понаблюдать за вами вместе.

– Ох…

***  
Снейп впервые сел напротив нее. Войдя в кабинет, он сразу направился к стульям в углу и взял один, чтобы она могла взять другой, и их колени оказались всего в паре дюймов друг от друга. После своего вчерашнего признания она была слишком истощена физически и эмоционально и не хотела больше обсуждать с ним это. И теперь он спокойно наблюдал за ней. Гермиона чувствовала, что он дает ей время, чтобы решиться, но по какой-то причине она никак не могла начать разговор. 

– Линч разрешил вам пользоваться кухней в течение дня, чтобы варить зелья для Луны, – сказала она. – Или другие, какие вам могут понадобиться.

Снейп кивнул. 

Гермиона снова перевела взгляд на бумагу, лежащую у нее на коленях, и уставилась на пустые линии. А затем тяжело вздохнула. 

– Я не жалею о том, что мы делали. В целом, это помогло мне. Я уже чувствую, что это изменило мое мировоззрение, хотя вы можете себе представить, как это было трудно.

Слушая ее, Снейп провел пальцем по верхней губе. 

– Я не хочу менять наше соглашение, – продолжила Гермиона. – И я не хочу, чтобы вы действовали со мной как-то по-другому. Есть веская причина, по которой я являюсь тем, кто я есть. Но это не значит, что я не хочу меняться.

Он глубоко вздохнул, обеспокоенно нахмурив брови.

– Вы не против продолжать, как и прежде? – она задержала на нем взгляд своих карих глаз.  
Он помолчал, прежде чем ответить. 

– Если бы я знал о вашем прошлом, я бы не стал ничего делать вообще. Принуждать вас к излечению вашей травмы тем способом, как это сделали мы, было бы бессовестно. Так что у меня есть возражения.

Гермиона кивнула.

– Я понимаю и искренне благодарна вам за беспокойство. Возможно, нам нужно некоторое время, чтобы обдумать, как лучше продвигаться с моим обучением. А пока я хотела бы продолжить ваше лечение в соответствии с нашей нынешней договоренностью.

Он немного напрягся, но ничего не возразил. И тогда она продолжила:

– Я бы хотела, чтобы вы эякулировали во время полового акта, – она прямо посмотрела на него, понимая, что нужно показать некоторую степень уверенности в своих действиях.

Он скрестил руки на груди и прочистил горло.

– Акта какого рода?

– На ваш выбор.

Для нее было важно предоставить ему выбор, чтобы он не чувствовал себя так, будто его загнали в ловушку или манипулируют им.

– Внутренняя или наружная эякуляция?

– Снова на ваш выбор.

Он поднял подбородок и пристально посмотрел на нее.

– Сейчас?

– М-м-м, – она посмотрела на часы. – Да, мое расписание вполне свободно.

***  
Гермиона повернула голову набок и выплюнула волосы изо рта. Не нужно удивляться, что он выбрал именно эту позу. Лежа лицом вниз на кровати, она не могла смотреть ему в глаза, и это уменьшало интимность происходящего. И если она правильно прочитала его намерения, он наверняка отстранится перед оргазмом. Будет интересно узнать, куда и как он решит эякулировать.

Прямо сейчас его рука лежала на ее спине, надавливая, пока он скользил внутри нее плавными движениями. Гермиону же все меньше волновало то, что ее голова была зарыта в матрац, потому что он задевал все возможные точки внутри нее, и это было совершенно невероятно, так что хотелось кричать в покрывало. Вместо этого она просто стонала и пыталась дышать.

Снейп был очень тихим, за исключением редких стонов, когда он входил в нее. Но она хотела слышать больше, поэтому подалась ему навстречу, сжимая мышцы тазового дна. Ответом был вздох и стон, а затем он прибавил темп.

– Черт, – прошипела она в матрац. Ее действия ей аукнулись, но, честно говоря, именно этого она и хотела. 

Большая ладонь легла ей на бедро, а вторая рука потянулась вниз и проскользнула между ее ногами, чтобы потереть клитор. 

– О-о-о, – простонала Гермиона, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает напряжение. Он проникал так глубоко, что достигал шейки матки, с каждым толчком подрывая основы ее сдержанности.

Снейп вонзился в нее, прерывисто дыша, и его яички шлепнулись о ее промежность. Волосы, свисающие на лицо, вздымались от каждого вырывающегося из груди стона, и Гермиона поняла, что она близка.

Его пальцы дрожали на клиторе, и он притягивал ее к себе каждый раз, входя, чтобы протолкнуть еще пару миллиметров напряженного члена в сжимающееся отверстие. 

– Боже! – покрывало заглушило ее голос, когда она забилась в спазмах удовольствия. Ее влагалище пульсировало и подергивалось вокруг его члена, сжимая его и побуждая последовать примеру. Снейп продолжал вбиваться, вдавливая Гермиону головой в кровать, и ласкал клитор. Затем, ощутив ритмичные сжатия влагалища, он увеличил скорость, и вдруг она услышала его рычание и почувствовала, как он отстраняется. 

Послышалось долгое протяжное шипение, и она ощутила, как его теплая сперма брызнула ей на поясницу и стекла между ягодицами. Затем его рука втерла семя в кожу, а затрудненное дыхание постепенно успокоилось.

Ей нужно было увидеть его лицо. Когда она перевернулась, Снейп рухнул на нее сверху, и Гермиона увидела удивление в его черных глазах. Не успев сообразить, что делает, она рванулась и захватила его губы своими.

Долю секунды спустя его рука легла ей на подбородок, удерживая на месте.

– Это… не было… частью… нашего соглашения, – его грудь возмущенно вздымалась, касаясь ее груди. 

– Мне очень жаль, – тихо ответила она.

Отстранившись, он ловко оделся с помощью беспалочковой магии и исчез за дверью.

***  
Гермиона, спотыкаясь, брела по тропинке к реке, а в голове у нее крутился беспорядочный вихрь мыслей. Она поспешно оделась и попыталась догнать его, но он уже ушел. Теперь ей просто был нужен воздух. И успокоение текущей воды.

Не успела она зайти за последний поворот, как услышала крик, за которым последовал смех. Открывшаяся ей картина удивила ее, если не сказать больше. Деннис и Сара были в реке. Обнаженный торс Денниса был таким же бледным, как отражение осеннего неба на поверхности. Он брызнул водой на Сару, и та нырнула и через несколько мгновений поднялась позади него. Они, должно быть, замерзли, но не выказывали никаких признаков дискомфорта, прыгая и плескаясь.

– Доктор Грейнджер, присоединяйтесь! – позвал Деннис, заметив ее на берегу.  
Гермиона покачала головой.

– Вы, должно быть, замерзли.

– Немного прохладно, – засмеялся он. – Вы можете наложить на нас Согревающее заклятие?

Гермиона усмехнулась, вытащила палочку из кармана и наложила заклинание на них обоих.

– А-а-а, – воскликнул Дэннис. – Тепло, как в ванне!

Гермиона очень сомневалась в этом, но Сара согласно кивнула.

– Ну же! – снова позвал Деннис. – Это словно бальзам для души!

Гермиона засмеялась и уже собралась было ответить, что она слишком стара. Ей всего двадцать семь. _Почему она чувствует себя такой старой? Почему она ведет себя как старуха? Куда делась ее молодость?_

– К черту, – пробормотала она себе под нос и сняла пальто и шарф. Кажется, Сара была одета только лишь в лифчик и трусики, а Гермиона, конечно же, носила только темное практичное белье. Сняв все остальное, она быстро наложила на себя Согревающее заклинание, направилась к кромке воды и, сделав глубокий вдох, погрузилась в реку. Несмотря на заклятие, вода показалась ледяной, когда она первые коснулась ее. Было трудно дышать, но потом жар окутал ее, и стало довольно приятно. Деннис был прав, Гермиона почувствовала, как веселое бульканье воды освежило и успокоило ее. 

Вдруг ее схватили за руку.

– Разве это не прекрасно? – выдохнула Сара с блаженной улыбкой, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Гермионы.

– Да, – Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ, и развернувшись, они плюхнулись в воду.

Деннис выбрался на берег, а затем нырнул, окатив их обеих. Обрызгав его в ответ, Гермиона оттолкнулась ногой и легла на спину. В мире воцарилась тишина, не считая свистящего бульканья воды, плескавшейся возле ушей. Темные силуэты перелетных птиц виднелись над ней в небе, а затем в поле зрения появилась птица крупнее остальных. И через несколько мгновений Гермиона поняла, кто это.

Линч выполнял еженедельный облет местности на метле вокруг лечебницы. Иногда он находил животных, попавших в беду, или поваленные деревья, которые перекрывали тропы. Сегодня он обнаружил, как одна из его терапевтов плещется холодным осенним днем в реке с пациентами в нижнем белье. Медленно он спустился на берег реки и спешился.

Гермиона пробралась к берегу и вылезла, гадая, что он скажет.

– Доктор Грейнджер, – кивнул он с ноткой веселья в голосе.

– Мистер Линч, – поспешно сказала она, карабкаясь вверх по берегу к своей одежде. Она почему-то ожидала, что он отвернется, ведь на ней было только откровенное мокрое белье. Вместо этого он с интересом наблюдал за ней.

– Хочешь умереть от простуды? – спросил он.

– Такого у меня в планах не было, – пробормотала она и, наложив на себя Высушивающее заклинание, попыталась натянуть топ.

– А, иди сюда – внезапно Линч накинул свое пальто ей на плечи и поднял ворох ее одежды. Сильной рукой он усадил ее на метлу спереди и взлетел.

Он превосходно летал, и, несмотря на свое ненадежное положение, Гермиона чувствовала себя в безопасности. Уже через полминуты они были у лечебницы. Линч осторожно спустился на дорожку у входной двери.

– Спасибо, – в душе Гермиона была рада этому полету, потому что действительно начала замерзать.

– Пожалуйста, миледи, – кивнув, ответил он.

Гермиона забрала у него свою одежду и повернулась. Снейп стоял у входной двери, держась одной рукой за ручку.

– Профессор, – удивленно пропищала она.

– Доктор Грейнджер, – его голос был низким и ровным, но глаза обжигали. Прежде чем она успела ответить, он проскользнул внутрь и закрыл дверь.

То, что крутилось у нее в голове, внезапно обрело форму. Этот его поступок – втирание спермы в ее спину. Тогда она не задумывалась о его смысле, но теперь была уверена, что знает его значение.

_Собственность._  
____________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) «Фейсгамент» – в оригинале «FaceParchment» – «пергамент лиц», игра слов от названия известной социальной сети «Facebook» – «книга лиц».  
(2) «Скитерфид» – в оригинале «SkeeterFeed» – «лента Риты Скитер», игра слова от «News Feed» – «лента новостей» Фейсбука.


	14. Играющие руки

На следующий день Гермиона видела Снейпа лишь изредка. Он не присоединился к остальным членам группы за обедом, и на собрании персонала выяснилось, что он отменил все свои запланированные сеансы терапии. Закрыв папку и завершая собрание, Линч сказал всем дать Снейпу немного пространства, и Гермиона задалась вопросом, как много они с ним общались. 

Сама она тем временем пыталась разобраться в нем. С ним вообще ничего не было просто. Каждый раз, когда все кусочки пазла уже готовы были сложиться в единую картину, обязательно находился один неподходящий. 

Противоречивость его натуры совсем не удивляла. Он был самым умным человеком из всех, кого Гермиона знала, мастером Легилименции, обладал исключительной способностью понимать поведение других, но вместе с тем являлся, вероятно, и самым травмированным из всех когда-либо встреченных ею людей. 

Того, что она знала о его прошлом, было бы достаточно, чтобы заставить большинство людей сойти с ума, но на удивление, со Снейпом этого не происходило. Но также ей не было ничего известно о некоторых важных событиях, и эти недостающие фрагменты не позволяли ей разобраться в нем достаточно, чтобы помочь. Но, исходя из его недавнего поведения, можно было предположить, что пока рано задумываться о том, чтобы обсудить это с ним. Гермиону беспокоило, что теперь он полностью замкнулся в себе, воздвиг стены, оградив себя от собственных эмоций, а их – от любого, кто мог к ним прикоснуться. 

Помимо прочего, глубоко внутри нее кипел гнев. Она поделилась с ним одной из своих темнейших тайн. В какой-то степени это облегчило ее душу, но она также надеялась, что это поможет ему открыться ей. Возможно, так оно и было. Но потом она его поцеловала. И этот поцелуй все уничтожил.

Стоя у окна столовой с чашкой дымящегося чая в руке, Гермиона смотрела на раскачивающуюся березу, упорно цеплявшуюся за свой последний лист. _Если бы дерево смогло его удержать, значило ли бы это, что оно отрицает смену времен года? Смогло бы оно тогда предотвратить безжалостное наступление зимы?_

А затем она услышала мелодию и мгновенно узнала эту невероятно искусную игру. Она не слышала, как он играет со времен его дуэта с Деннисом, но знала, что, если отважится пойти в соседнюю комнату, увидит там его: изящные руки будут ласкать клавиши, а спина круто изгибаться под бурлящий рокот басов, соперничающих с нежным перезвоном высоких нот. Мелодия была невероятно звучной, раскатистой и страстной, но затем стала мелодичной и мучительно тоскливой. Если Гермиона и беспокоилась, что он отрезал себя от собственных эмоций, то эта необузданная и пылкая мольба мгновенно развеяла эти мысли.

Отвернувшись от окна, Гермиона сползла на пол, невидящим взглядом уставившись в пространство. В его игре была слышна боль, но вместе с тем и надежда. Смахнув слезы со щек, Гермиона подумала, не она ли та, кто сможет вытащить его оттуда, где он спрятался от всего.

Зная, что не сможет сейчас встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, она ушла к себе в комнату, чтобы смыть с лица печаль, которая, казалось, в последние дни поселилась там навечно. Глядя в зеркало, Гермиона размышляла, что она делает, и гадала, куда идет. Она чувствовала, будто стоит у края пропасти, готовая рухнуть в нечто темное и неизведанное. Оставалось лишь решить, прыгать самой или ждать, когда ее столкнут.

Вдруг она заметила кое-что, отчего ее сердце сжалось, будто его сдавили в кулаке. На подоконнике стоял цветок в горшке. Это был подпитываемый магией подсолнух, сияющий желтизной в лучах света, проникающих через окно. Горшок был глиняным, вылепленным его руками. Подойдя поближе, Гермиона заметила, что по краю он украшен завитушками в форме буквы S. _Что они символизируют? Змей? Слизерин? Северуса Снейпа? Или имя одной сексуальной дамочки, которое теперь автоматически всплывало в мыслях, стоило ей подумать о нем…_ черт, ей нужно найти его. 

***  
Когда она распахнула дверь общей комнаты, он тут же остановился и обернулся к ней. Прядь темных волос упала ему на лицо, а руки лежали на клавишах.

– Продолжайте играть, – приказала она и, направившись к окнам, с помощью магии заставила шторы опуститься, погрузив комнату в темноту. Потом она закрыла и наложила заклинание на дверь, не желая, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел это. Даже Луна. 

Когда она включила лампы на стенах, Снейп скользнул загнанным взглядом по клавишам и продолжил играть. 

Медленно подходя к нему, она смотрела на очертания его рук, парящих над клавишами, выгибаясь и касаясь их. Его мастерство завораживало и возбуждало. Очевидно, последние восемь лет он потратил не совсем впустую. _Неужели это стало его терапией?_

Насыщенные мощные аккорды льющейся мелодии эхом отдавались в груди, когда Гермиона положила руки на его широкие плечи, ритмично вздымающиеся в такт музыке. Проведя рукой по шее Снейпа, она запустила пальцы в его волосы, ощутив, как он инстинктивно подался назад, прижимаясь к ней. Проведя ногтями по коже, она захватила прядь волос и мягко потянула голову в сторону. Когда она коснулась кончиком языка за ухом, его игра замедлилась в нерешительности.

Даже сквозь четкий ритм нот Гермиона ощутила его стон, поймав вибрацию гортани своим неумолимо медленно скользящим по шее языком. Когда она добралась до воротника, ее пальцы прокрались вперед, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы, а губы задержались у границы узловатой кожи, чуть не ставшей его вратами к смерти. Пальцы Снейпа легли на ее щеку и перебрались на волосы, но Гермиона мягко направила его руку обратно к клавишам. 

С глубоким прерывистым вздохом он изогнул пальцы над белым клавишами, продолжая извлекать из пианино медленные, мягкие звуки, пока ее легкие, как перышко, поцелуи и теплое дыхание унимали напряжение, поселившееся в его поврежденных после нападения змеи тканях. Она продвигалась вокруг шеи, и Снейп запрокинул голову, чтобы дать ей доступ, продолжая играть с закрытыми глазами.

Ее пальцы расстегнули пуговицы его пиджака и рубашки и скользнули вниз по груди, а язык лизнул горло, вырвав еще один сдавленный стон, который она ощутила гудением на своих на губах. Расстегнув последние пуговицы под пупком, Гермиона провела руками от живота к обнаженной груди, ощущая ладонями мышцы, прокатывающиеся во время игры под бледной кожей. Подобно струнам пианино, вибрирующим при ударе по клавишам, она чувствовала, как его сухожилия так же гудят при каждой сыгранной ноте.  
Затем ее пальцы направились вниз, медленно закружились вокруг сосков и обхватили напряженные бугорки, одновременно с этим Гермиона склонилась вперед и вобрала в рот мягкую мочку уха.

Снейп зашипел и подался вперед, нащупывая клавиши, чтобы возобновить свою безупречную игру. Закусив растянувшиеся в улыбке губы, она шагнула вперед, встав сбоку и держа одну руку у него на плече. Присев, Гермиона пробралась под локтем Снейпа и, раздвинув его ноги, втиснулась между руками, ощущая спиной резонанс гудящих клавиш. Он продолжил играть вслепую, наблюдая из тени своих глубоко посаженных глаз, как она отодвинула его рубашку и наклонилась, чтобы провести кончиком языка по соску. Почувствовав, как его член ткнулся ей в грудь, она нежно погладила его, словно беспокойное животное. 

Медленно и ритмично Гермиона ласкала губами и языком напряженные соски, и длинные ресницы Снейпа дрогнули и сомкнулись. Затем обе ее руки направились к брюкам, расстегнули их и высвободили гладкий член, который стал ей уже так же хорошо знаком, как и его нос.

Когда Гермиона обхватила его, руки Снейпа снова запнулись на клавишах и продолжили уже гораздо медленнее. Слегка сжав член в кулаке, она скользнула по нему вверх, и остановилась чуть ниже головки, чтобы удержать сияющую капельку предсемени и не дать ей стечь, после чего наклонилась и слизала ее. Снейп громко выдохнул через нос, и она подняла глаза, наблюдая, как он хмурится, пытаясь сосредоточиться на игре, пока Гермиона ласкала его горячий член.

Скользя рукой вверх и вниз по головке, она прикусила основание члена и провела по нему языком. Музыка теперь струилась мучительно медленно, и Гермиона двигалась в том же темпе, облизывая и посасывая нежную плоть, а затем переместила руку вниз и накрыла ртом головку. Язык закружился по ней, а потом, отстранившись, Гермиона подула на нее, и это создало такой резкий контраст с жаром ее рта, что его бедра ошеломленно дернулись, а клавиши пианино отрывисто звякнули. 

Решив, что с него хватит поддразниваний, она снова прижалась к нему губами, извиваясь, как кобра, и вбирая в рот сколько могла, в то время как ее рука поглаживала ту часть члена, которая не помещалась внутрь. Хриплое рычание вырвалось из груди Снейпа, одна его рука затрепетала над клавишами, а другая схватила Гермиону за волосы, поглаживая их в такт медленным движениям вверх и вниз по стволу члена. 

Она неторопливо пощекотала отверстие на головке языком, одновременно посасывая ее губами и изредка причмокивая, что раньше заставило бы ее загореться от смущения, а теперь, в сравнении с уже произошедшим с ней, стало незначительным. 

Все сильнее сжимая широкое основание члена с каждым движением вверх по нему, Гермиона почувствовала, как его бедра подаются ей навстречу, и воспользовалась возможностью скользнуть другой рукой внутрь брюк и обхватить яички, уже поднявшиеся в сжавшейся мошонке. Перекатывая их между пальцами, она услышала, что его дыхание прерывается гортанными стонами, и поняла, что он уже близок.

Рука на клавишах настойчиво играла снова и снова одни и те же глубокие резонирующие ноты, в то время как рука в ее волосах сжималась все больше с каждым коротким толчком бедер навстречу. Ускорив ритмичные движения ладони, Гермиона накрыла член губами, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, лаская его языком, надавливая и сжимая. 

Зародившееся между его стиснутыми зубами шипение перешло в стон, а клавиши хаотично звякнули под сжимающими пальцами, и он кончил, склонив голову и притягивая Гермиону к себе за спутанные волосы.

Она плотнее обхватила распухшими губами член, пока он пульсировал, выстреливая струями спермы ей в горло. И только слизав последнюю каплю, она выпустила его изо рта, выдохнув, и откинулась назад, чувствуя, как от напряжения болит шея. Подняв глаза на Снейпа, она сглотнула солоноватую жидкость и вытерла губы тыльной стороной ладони. 

Его обнаженная грудь вздымалась и опадала под распахнутой рубашкой, а сильные руки подняли стоящую между его ногами Гермиону. Ее колени болели и гудели. Но не успела она понять, что происходит, как уже оказалась на коленях у Снейпа, а ее блузка была расстегнута и снята с нее с помощью беспалочковой магии. Так же быстро вслед за блузкой последовал лифчик, и внезапно Гермиона поняла, что осталась голой выше талии, а напряженные соски сейчас находятся всего в паре миллиметров от приоткрытых губ Снейпа.

Дрожа от предвкушения, она застонала, когда ее ноющий розовый сосок вдруг оказался в теплом плену его рта. Он облизывал и посасывал его с той самозабвенностью, которую она уже когда-то наблюдала в нем, и дыхание, вырывающееся из его носа, обжигало ее кожу. Она запустила руки в темные волосы, удерживая голову ближе и вжимаясь в его живот, и ее хриплые стоны наполнили воздух. 

Так же внезапно, как притянул ее к себе, теперь Снейп отстранил Гермиону, наложив заклинание, заставившее ее джинсы и трусики разойтись по швам, после чего усадил ее голой задницей на клавиши, издавшие нестройное звяканье. Его глаза обжигали, когда он склонился над ней, осторожно снял туфли и положил ее ноги себе на плечи. Затем, не разрывая зрительного контакта, Снейп ногой отодвинул стул назад и медленно опустился на него, оказавшись в идеальном положении, чтобы зарыться лицом между ее ногами. 

– Боги! – воскликнула Гермиона, и ее руки замолотили по зазвеневшим клавишами, пытаясь найти опору.

Ноги уперлись ему в плечи, а голова ударилась о крышку пианино, заставив Гермиону протестующе зашипеть, когда он лизнул языком ее складки и слегка задел зубами клитор. 

– О-о-о, – задыхаясь, простонала Гермиона. Скользкими пальцами она смогла ухватиться за резное дерево сбоку от клавиш, а второй рукой зарылась в гриву темных волос, покачивающуюся в такт движениями языка. Она чувствовала себя такой раскрытой для него, когда он легко проскользнул одним, двумя, а затем и тремя пальцами в истекающее смазкой влагалище.

Она извивалась от его ласк, и пианино скрипело и содрогалось под ней. Время от времени он касался клавиш свободной рукой, и вибрация передавалась ее обнаженной коже, а его язык одновременно скользил по ее половым губам.

Внезапно он втянул набухший клитор в рот и погрузил пальцы так глубоко, что Гермиона задержала дыхание, ожидая, когда утихнет вспышка ощущений. Но она не утихла, а продолжала расти с каждым вращением и толчком его пальцев и круговыми движениями головы, когда он посасывал пульсирующий бугорок.

– О, че-е-ерт! – она закрыла глаза, снова задев головой крышку. _Она не может кончить сквиртом на пианино, трудно представить, что произойдет, если… поздно._

– О-о-о-ох-х-х! – закричала она в потолок, изогнувшись и рухнув задницей на клавиши, и ее соки хлынули по вбивающимся внутрь пальцам и Снейпу на подбородок и потекли вниз, просачиваясь между белыми клавишами. Ее ноги содрогались у него на плечах, а влагалище пронизывали волны оргазма, полностью вымотав и иссушив ее. 

Тогда Снейп вытащил пальцы и встал над ней, его лицо блестело от смазки. Тотчас Гермиона схватила его за шею и притянула к себе, прижавшись губами к его рту. И на этот раз он ответил, скользнув языком внутрь, и интимность поцелуя смешала ее соки с остатками его спермы. Целуя и посасывая, они наслаждались друг другом минута за минутой, пока дыхания не перестало хватать. 

Склонив голову, Снейп прижался лбом к ее лбу.

– Спасибо, – его хриплый голос наполнил ее грудь дыханием жизни.

Разум Гермионы витал где-то далеко, чтобы отыскать тот ответ, который ей хотелось бы дать. Поэтому она ответила так, как смогла, связав воедино несколько слов.

– Мне понравилось… ваше исполнение… сэр.


	15. В его руках

– Что случилось с твоим лицом?

Гермиона прекратила жевать и нахмурилась, глядя на Джорджа. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Там что-то на нем… Я не уверен, что это, – Джордж опустился на стул напротив с кружкой кофе в руках.

– Где? – Гермиона вытерла щеки.

– О, подожди-ка, кажется, я все понял, – он поднял палец. – Это улыбка. Просто я слишком долго ее не видел, поэтому не узнал сразу.

– Очень смешно, – пробормотала Гермиона, откусывая еще кусочек.

– И судя по тому, как ты поглощаешь этот банан, кажется, я догадался, в чем источник твоего приподнятого настроения, – он подмигнул и заложил руки за голову, ухмыляясь.

– Джордж… – сказала Гермиона с ноткой предупреждения в голосе, и ее глаза метнулись туда, где стояла Эллори, намазывая на тост джем. 

– В улучшенном питании! – громко воскликнул он. – Я знал, что ты в последнее время мало ешь.

Гермиона покачала головой, сощурив на него глаза, и отправила в рот последний кусочек банана.

– Очевидно, ты готовишься к общему восхождению на гору сегодня, – Джордж отхлебнул из своей кружки. Она посмотрела на часы.

– Во сколько мы отправляемся?

– Луна уже готова с шести утра, но Линч сказал, что в десять.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Она все еще думает, что сможет победить Моллисона?

– Судя по ее словам, она в себе уверена, – он ухмыльнулся. – Но думаю, она так говорит, в основном, чтобы побесить Моллисона.

– А что думает он?

– Ты ведь знаешь Шона. У него довольно спокойный характер: он просто задумчиво улыбается и, кажется, вполне счастлив делать все, что говорит Луна.

Гермиона кивнула Джорджу.

– Думаю, остальные могли бы взять с него пример и поучиться спокойно улыбаться и делать все, что говорит женщина.

Джордж склонился над своей кружкой.

– Я делал то, что она говорит, до последнего, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Откуда, ты думаешь, у меня эта мозоль на языке?

Гермиона фыркнула и подняла руку.

– Слишком много информации.

– Значит, ты не хочешь посмотреть на ожоги от трения на моем…

– Джордж!

– И ты называешь себя сексопатологом? – проворчал он, ухмыльнувшись себе в кружку, и сделал еще один глоток.

***  
Когда Гермиона вошла в общую комнату незадолго до десяти утра, все уже были там. В то время как почти каждый был одет в походное снаряжение, чтобы подняться смотровую площадку, Снейп стоял, скрестив руки на груди, облаченный в свой обычный официальный черный костюм. Он по-прежнему держался особняком, но Гермиона чувствовала, как он наблюдает за ней, словно ястреб, пока она ходила по комнате и болтала с остальными. 

В углу Деннис и Сара сидели за пианино, и Гермиона слышала, что он учит ее «Потерянной песне». Столь прекрасный и трогательный момент вдруг был испорчен восклицанием Денниса:

– Эй, Джордж! С пианино что-то не так. Клавиши залипают.

Волна унижения захлестнула Гермиону, и она закрыла глаза. Когда она открыла их, Снейп оценивающе смотрел на нее со своей фирменной ухмылкой. Она впервые увидела ее с тех пор, как он приехал в Галладдон. Это было хорошо для его прогресса, но слишком смущало ее.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Гермиона скрестила руки на груди и небрежно пересекла комнату, не глядя на него. 

– Вас что-то развеселило, профессор? – пробормотала она, делая вид, что нашла нечто интересное за окном. 

– Просто размышляю о том, сколько вреда ты причинишь в следующий раз, – его голос был таким тихим, что она едва могла разобрать, что он говорит.

– В следующий раз? – Гермиона склонилась чуть ближе.

– Да, – он тоже слегка повернулся к ней. – Я собираюсь открыть верхнюю крышку, немного трансфигурировать раму и поместить тебя с раздвинутыми ногами между струнами и молотками. И тогда каждая нота, что я сыграю, заденет тебя… ровно там, где я захочу. Некоторые аккорды могут быть довольно… мощными, – выдохнул он. – Но я подумал, что китайские палочки для еды станут именно тем, что позволит вулкану извергнуться… так сказать.

Она прижала руку к губам, пытаясь прикрыть отвисшую челюсть. Не нужно было подходить к нему. Теперь ей придется взбираться на гору и идти обратно с ластовицей, "мокрой, будто выброшенная на берег русалка", как сказал бы Джордж.

– Эй вы, отправляемся! – крикнул Линч, открывая входную дверь. – Я понимаю, что на кону честь. Ставлю на мисс Лавгуд. 

– Извини, Моллисон, – усмехнулась Луна. – Но крут здесь кто-то один.

Шон улыбнулся и покорно кивнул.

Гермиона судорожно выдохнула и направилась к двери. Она понимала, что Снейп наблюдает за каждым ее движением, и вдруг осознала, что вильнула бедром. _Неужели она сделала это для него? Неужели и это в ней изменилось? «Проклятье!»_ – подумала она. _Он был прав. Раньше ее походка была чертовски сдержанной._

***  
Все были в приподнятом настроении и громко переговаривались, шурша листьями, укрывшими землю в лесу. Луна возглавляла шествие. Ее длинные рукава, брюки и шляпа защищали поврежденную кожу от солнечного света, пробивавшегося сквозь разрывы в облаках и золотившего окружающий пейзаж. Гермиону поражал прогресс Луны, как физический, так и психологический. Она стала гораздо лучше спать, ее силы увеличились после тренировок, и, похоже, она постоянно была увлечена разговором с кем-либо – чаще с Джорджем, который постоянно ее смешил. Ее шрамы тоже, казалось, претерпевали удивительную трансформацию. Что бы Снейп ни варил для нее, это творило чудеса, предоставляя ей большую свободу движения и, что более важно, даря освобождение от постоянной боли. Шон следовал за ней. Он все еще был ужасно худым, но без терзавшего его тело Круциатуса уже мог целенаправленно идти, уверенно шагая. 

Гермиона шла позади Денниса и Сары. Он что-то оживленно рассказывал ей, а она смеялась и кивала в ответ. Гермиона вспомнила запинающуюся, полную извинений манеру говорить Денниса, когда он приехал. Теперь он был одним из самых разговорчивых. И хотя Сара все еще оставалась немногословной, ее речь обычно была обдуманной и часто глубокомысленной. Они с Деннисом стали практически неразлучны: их нежная и в чем-то невинная связь была целебной смесью для них обоих.

Впереди них шли Снейп и Спраут, и он отодвигал ветки в сторону, чтобы она могла пройти. Его голос был слишком низким, чтобы разобрать слова, а она громко кудахтала и смеялась. Они уже хорошо знали друг друга со времен Хогвартса, но с момента прибытия в Галладдон, казалось, стали еще ближе, проводя много времени вместе за прогулками и беседами. Гермиона часто замечала, что они увлечены разговором друг с другом. _Они обсуждали травологию? Прошлое? Его возвращение в Хогвартс?_ Возможно, стоит спросить у него об этом на следующем сеансе. 

Позади нее Эллори и Линч шли рядом, тихо переговариваясь. Гермиона поняла, что Эллори была особенно сдержанной на прошлой неделе. _Что-то произошло?_ Гермиона старалась не думать о какой-либо связи со Снейпом, но он был так загадочен и полон решимости не позволять загонять себя ни в какие рамки, что она не могла этого исключить.

Джордж шел, на пару шагов отставая от Луны и Шона. Гермиона не удивилась, увидев его там. Несмотря на его вечную легкомысленность, она знала, что он беспокоится о пациентах и хочет проследить за тем, чтобы Луна и Шон получили всю необходимую помощь, чтобы завершить восхождение. Это станет важной вехой для них обоих.

В течение следующих полутора часов они поднимались по каменистой тропинке, ведущей к смотровой площадке, которая на самом деле представляла собой широкий выступ на склоне горы. Во время частых остановок Луна втирала в ноги зелье, Шон разминал усталые мышцы, а остальные болтали или любовались раскинувшейся перед ними великолепной панорамой лесов, рек и далеких гор.

Луна всегда первой вставала и возобновляла путь, часто с Джорджем, говорившим ей что-то двусмысленное, пытаясь подбодрить. Но дойдя до последнего участка подъема, она вдруг взяла Шона за руку, и они завершили путь вместе, шаг за шагом преодолев последнюю скалу и коснувшись вершины вместе. Луна обняла Шона за худые плечи и поцеловала его в щеку, а остальные зааплодировали.

Дойдя до скалистого выступа, каждый нашел себе валун, чтобы отдохнуть, насладиться свежим воздухом и не по сезону ярким солнцем. Болтая, они разделили между собой закуски и напитки, и тогда Луна встала и обратилась к группе:

– Как вы все знаете, меня не надо упрашивать сказать речь.

Джордж прочистил горло.

– Мы это заметили. Хотя, думаю, иногда ты могла бы брать пример с Сары, – он подмигнул Саре и доброжелательно сжал ее плечо. Она улыбнулась в ответ, не возражая, что он дразнит их обеих, ведь они были лучшими подругами.

– А ты мог бы брать пример с Шона, – ответила Луна.

– Туше, – Джордж кивнул Шону. 

– Я просто хочу, чтобы вы все знали, как я благодарна вам за то, что вы разделили этот особенный момент со мной и Шоном, – продолжила Луна. – Мы оба прошли долгий путь за последние несколько недель и не смогли бы это сделать без огромной поддержки каждого из вас, – она повернулась к Линчу. – Мистер Линч, лечебница Галладдон – это вдохновение, и вы должны гордиться тем, чего вы и ваши замечательные терапевты достигли здесь.

Раздались аплодисменты и слова благодарности от всех присутствующих.

– И наконец, я хотела бы особо поблагодарить профессора Снейпа, – голос Луны стал хриплым, поскольку ее явно переполняли эмоции. – То, что вы сделали для меня благодаря вашему неизмеримому таланту в зельеварении, было ничем иным, как чудом. Спасибо, профессор.

Гермиона обернулась к Снейпу, стоящему, прислонившись к скале. Он кивнул в подтверждение, и легкая улыбка признательности тронула его губы.

– _Больше_ никого нет, кого бы ты хотела особо поблагодарить? – многозначительно спросил Джордж.

– Я разберусь с тобой позже, – пробормотала Луна, возвращаясь на свое место.

Группа зашепталась, раздались смешки, и тогда Шон поднялся на тонких бледных ногах. Он нервно откашлялся и оглядел собравшихся.

– Я… я бы тоже хотел высказаться. М… как уже сказала Луна, мы благодарны вам всем за поддержку в последние недели. Это действительно прекрасное место, и я счастлив, что был здесь. 

Он остановился на мгновение и сделал несколько глубоких вздохов.

– В отличие от большинства из вас, я просил, чтобы меня включили именно в эту группу.

Гермиона подняла глаза от мелкого гравия, по которому водила пальцем. Она не знала этого. Большинство пациентов приезжали в Галладдон не по своей инициативе: их направляли сюда на лечение.

– Я хотел быть здесь по определенной причине, – продолжил он. – Случилось кое-что, с чем я никак не мог смириться. Но это место, наконец, дало мне возможность.

Он облизнул губы, и они слегка дернулись.

– Я люблю… я любил наблюдать за конкретными людьми. Я получал от этого удовольствие, – он снова вздрогнул. – Была одна очень красивая женщина, за которой я часто наблюдал. Я сидел и смотрел на нее через окно ее спальни. Она так ни о чем и не узнала.

Его шея внезапно дернулась в сторону.

– Она была не просто красива. Она была милой, нежной и доброй. Я ходил за ней по пятам и смотрел… Я знал, что она особенная. Но однажды вечером, закончив свое наблюдение, я собрался уходить и отшвырнул окурок. Когда я спускался с холма, то увидел, что крыша начала дымиться. Она была в огне. Я мог что-то сделать. Мне следовало попытаться потушить ее. Но я не стал. Я испугался, что меня поймают, и убежал. Я просто сбежал, – он сглотнул, а его тощая грудь тяжело вздымалась. – Она, эта женщина, действительно сильно обгорела. И это моя вина. Я сделал это. Я хотел показать ей, что буду страдать вместе с ней. Вот почему я приехал сюда. Но теперь я знаю, что есть лишь одна вещь, которая может хоть как-то загладить то, что я сделал. Я просто надеюсь, что однажды ты сможешь простить меня, Луна. А пока…

И он бросился бежать.

Все были слишком потрясены, чтобы осознать происходящее. Это случилось так быстро, что никто не успел среагировать. Он помчался к отвесному краю скалистого выступа и прыгнул.

– Нет! – закричала Луна.

И он рухнул вниз. 

Но пролетел немного, остановившись, словно подвешенный на невидимых нитях, а затем его потащило назад. Какая-то невидимая сила схватила его и тянула вверх дюйм за дюймом обратно к выступу. Гермиона оглянулась и увидела Снейпа, который, подняв руки, медленно двигался к краю, направляя Шона назад. Он с помощью беспалочковой магии сковал его по рукам и ногам и умудрялся левитировать неподвижное тело, притягивая все ближе и ближе, пока оно не расположилось над ним, а затем упало в его руки.

– Ну же, Шон, – пробормотал Снейп ему на ухо. – Давай вернем тебя обратно.

Он повернулся и пошел назад тем же путем, каким они пришли: одинокая темная фигура человека, шагающего по каменистой тропе, и Шон Моллисон, прижимающийся к его груди, как ребенок.


	16. Раскрывая их руки

– Я отведу ее назад, когда она будет готова, – лицо Джорджа было непривычно мрачным, он стоял, обняв Луну, которая тихонько всхлипывала у него на груди.

Эллори уже начала спускаться по тропе вместе с остальной группой, и теперь Гермиона стояла рядом с Линчем, уставившись на скалистый выступ смотровой площадки, как будто это могло как-то объяснить произошедшее.

– Линч? – тихо пробормотала Гермиона.

Он продолжал смотреть вдаль, его голубые глаза были влажными и остекленевшими.

– Линч?

Он растерянно взглянул на нее.

– Ты не мог этого знать.

Он упер руки в бока и, нахмурившись, продолжал смотреть на выступ, а затем громко выдохнул.

– Парень был в зоне риска. Мы все это знали. Казалось, его состояние значительно улучшилось. Думаю, мы были слишком довольны собой.

Гермиона прекрасно понимала, о чем он говорит. Иногда, как терапевту, тебе хочется придать своим достижениями больше значения, чем они того заслуживают. И что она знала о самоубийстве, так это то, что ему не всегда предшествуют сильные терзания. Иногда, принимая решение умереть, люди делают это с таким же спокойствием, какое проявил Шон. Без сомнения, возможность тренироваться с Луной и выразить таким образом свое сожаление могла показаться желанным избавлением от страданий. 

– Нужно сказать спасибо, что он все еще с нами, – Гермиона обхватила ладонью руку Линча и мягко потянула его к тропе. – Теперь у нас есть возможность оказать ему необходимую поддержку.

Линч позволил отвести себя обратно на тропинку.

– А мисс Лавгуд, – он оглянулся через плечо на Джорджа и Луну, стоящих на выступе. – Это тоже отбросит назад ее прогресс.

– Луна одна из самых сильных людей, которых я знаю, она неунывающая, – заверила его Гермиона. – В школе ее дразнили за то, что она не такая как все, но это нисколько не изменило ее. И она всегда готова помочь. Если я хорошо ее знаю, она захочет помочь и Шону тоже.

Линч тяжело вздохнул, но продолжал молчать, пока они шли по тропинке.

Гермиона никогда не видела его в таком потрясении. Конечно, все они пребывали в глубоком шоке, но Линч был ветераном боли и травм. Он видел и сам пережил многое, и в основном поэтому он основал эту лечебницу. Его первая жена была маглом, и ее вместе с их маленькой дочерью убил Волдеморт и Пожиратели Смерти во время Второй магической войны. Линч никогда не говорил об этом и всегда был так погружен в работу, что Гермиона воспринимала его лишь как начальника. 

Теперь она ощущала его печаль и крепко сжимала его руку, скорее для моральной, чем для физической поддержки. Он был самым крепким человеком, которого она знала, одержимо работающим, чтобы поддерживать себя на пике формы. Теперь она задавалась вопросом, не для того ли он постоянно тренировался, чтобы быть готовым сражаться, защищать. То, что он не смог сделать для своей семьи. И то, что он снова не смог сделать сегодня.

Они молчали всю дорогу до лечебницы. Но прежде чем войти в парадную дверь, Гермиона крепче сжала его руку, заставив остановиться.

– Луна была права. Ты сотворил здесь нечто замечательное. Эта лечебница невероятное место. Ты изменил так много жизней. Не позволяй сегодняшнему дню определять это место. Или определять тебя. 

Линч глянул на нее, стиснув зубы и моргнув влажно заблестевшими глазами. Наклонившись, он обнял ее.

– Ты хорошая девушка, – пробормотал он, после чего отпустил ее, стремительно отошел, открыл дверь и, не оглядываясь, исчез за ней.

***  
– Как он? – с тревогой спросила Гермиона. Она несколько часов прождала в своем кабинете.

Снейп устало опустился в кресло напротив.

– Шон спит. С ним Линч. Я дал ему зелье. Нужно будет сварить еще.

Его лицо казалось осунувшимся, когда он провел рукой по своим длинным волосам. 

– То, что вы сделали для Шона… – начала Гермиона.

Снейп потер переносицу, подняв другую руку.

– Не надо.

Заметив напряженные складки у него на лбу и хмуро поджатые губы, она поняла, что он сильно переживает. Снейп явно хорошо узнал Шона, будучи его соседом по комнате, но также она чувствовала, что он понимает его на совершенно другом уровне.

Поднявшись, Гермиона подошла и, поставив ноги по обе стороны от него, опустилась к нему на колени. Его глаза распахнулись, когда она взяла его руки и завела себе за спину, а затем притянула его голову к своей груди. 

Тяжело дыша через нос, он вдруг задрожал, прижавшись к ней. Поглаживая волосы Снейпа одной рукой, а другой обхватив его за шею, она изо всех сил старалась унять рыдания, сотрясавшие его тело. Когда прямо на глазах прорывает кого-то настолько стойкого, вечно будто закованного в броню, это кажется сродни обрушению огромного колосса или крушению плотины – чем-то, для чего требуется невероятно мощная сила. Гермиона безмолвно плакала вместе с ним, не желая усугублять его боль, и тихие слезы текли по щекам. И пока она ласково поглаживала его, Снейп держался за нее так крепко, что она гадала, за что или кого он пытается уцепиться.

Когда он наконец поднял голову и встретился с ней полным страдания взглядом темных глаз, она обхватила его лицо руками и прижалась губами к пылающим щекам, сцеловывая слезы. Взяв ее маленькие запястья, он притянул их к груди и поймал губами ее губы. Поцелуй не был ни страстным, ни робким, в нем сквозило неприкрытое желание, и Гермиона тут же ответила, впустив его внутрь. 

Он застонал, и это отозвалось вибрацией у нее во рту, его язык встретился с ее, лаская, посасывая, упиваясь ею. Она лизала и покусывала его в ответ, сдерживая, однако, собственное желание и предпочитая, скорее, разжечь его страсть. Вскоре его поцелуи сместились с губ на подбородок и затем на шею, оставляя засосы. Чувствуя, что события будут развиваться быстро, она взяла Снейпа за руки и соскользнула с его колен, заставив встать и потянув к своей спальне. Она не была против заняться сексом в кресле, но хотела, чтобы у него было пространство для действий. 

Войдя в комнату, Снейп тут же с помощью беспалочковой магии снял с них одежду, и вот он уже лежит на ней, сверля ее взглядом, будто теперь, после того как он открылся ей, показав свою боль, ему нужно было убедиться, что она все еще с ним. Без промедления Гермиона раздвинула ноги, и его пальцы скользнули по внутренней части ее бедра, коснулись половых губ и проникли в скользкое отверстие. Закрыв глаза, он вздохнул, будто не ожидал, что она будет готова принять его, истекая желанием.

Гермиона знала, что он бескорыстен в сексе, иногда даже слишком, но на этот раз он вовсе не собирался выяснять, чего она хочет, или ждать приглашения. Обхватив свой член, он прижался головкой к тугому входу, смазывая его натекшим из нее соком, а затем вошел.

– Мерлин! – выдохнула она, откидывая голову на подушку, когда его горячие губы прижались к ее шее. – О-о-о, – ее живот напрягся, когда он проник в нее, все сильнее растягивая стенки влагалища, которые так сильно сжимались вокруг него, что понадобилось несколько толчков, чтобы полностью погрузиться внутрь. С каждым движением бедер Снейп скользил губами по ее шее, лаская языком бьющуюся жилку, а затем прикусил чувствительную плоть. 

Гермиона хрипло застонала, когда Снейп поменял положение и начал вбиваться в нее короткими глубокими толчками. Казалось, точкой опоры всего ее существа стал его член, а взгляд черных глаз был столь пронзительным, что она ощущала себя насаженной с обоих концов. Нежные постукивания головки о шейку матки были невероятно интимными. Когда его губы захватили ее рот и язык проник внутрь, имитируя ритмичные толчки члена, Гермиона почувствовала, как последняя стена сопротивления рушится, и она открывается ему еще больше. 

Необузданная страсть, внезапно вырвавшаяся на свободу, вложила в ее действия столько желания, что Гермиона не думала, что способна на такое. Извиваясь под ним, она раздвинула ноги как можно шире и изогнулась, чтобы он мог войти глубже во влагалище, все сильнее сжимающее его неутомимый член с каждым движением бедер.

– Это… невероятно… убедительно… доктор Грейнджер, – выдавил Снейп между толчками, и его совершенный баритон дрожал. 

Все дальнейшие слова заглушили губы Гермионы, жадно припавшие к его губам поцелуем, вовлекая в него язык, отчего Снейп застонал, будто признаваясь, как сильно его заводит ее страсть. Вдруг он поднялся, встал на колени, не выходя из нее, и потянул ее бедра за собой. Ее ягодицы теперь нависали над кроватью, прижавшись к его яичкам, а лодыжки лежали у него на плечах. 

Схватив ее за бедра, он оказался в идеальном положении, чтобы сделать несколько весьма сильных толчков, почти полностью выходя и снова врезаясь в нее. Благодаря углу вхождения крупная головка его члена каждый раз терлась о переднюю стенку влагалища, стимулируя точку G. Жалобные стоны, звучащие из груди Гермионы, прерывались, когда он погружался в нее.

То, как Снейп мастерски направлял движения ее тела, приподнимая и покачивая, заставляло Гермиону терять голову. В этот момент она была готова позволить ему взять ее, как он пожелает. Но несмотря на приятную легкость, которую давала ей передача контроля, ее беспокоило то, насколько Снейп был отдален от нее в этой позе, а также она не была уверена, кончит ли он внутрь или отстранится. Однако сомнения были тут же задвинуты в дальние уголки сознания, когда Снейп усилил толчки, положив два пальца одновременно на ее половые губы и клитор и начав жестко потирать.

В промежутках между криками она слышала его тяжелое дыхание и нарастающие стоны желания. Напряжение между ее ногами достигло эпического масштаба, когда он впился пальцами другой руки в ее бедро. Вцепившись в одеяло, Гермиона склонила голову набок и издала громкий нарастающий стон. Но перед самым взрывом Снейп убрал пальцы с клитора и притянул ее к себе, обхватив руками ягодицы и войдя глубоко, так что тела оказались крепко прижаты друг к другу, а взгляды встретились.

Он подвел ее так близко к краю, что всего лишь нежное раскачивание бедрами в этой позе и трение клитора о его лобок восхитительно и неспешно толкнуло ее за край. Время будто остановилось, и, когда ее тело конвульсивно задрожало, а рот открылся, Снейп схватил одной рукой ее за волосы, притянув голову к себе, и накрыл губами ее губы, поглощая стон. 

Обняв его за шею, Гермиона дрожала, пока ее внутренние мышцы сейсмическими волнами сжимали его твердый член, погруженный в нее, будто меч в камень. Он боролся, пытаясь двигаться в потоке сокращений, но очень скоро стало невозможно сдерживаться. Крепко схватив ее за ягодицы обеими руками, он потянул на себя, входя так глубоко, как мог.

– О-о-о… Гермиона, – простонал он ей на ухо, кончая, толкаясь снова и снова во влагалище, пока его семя извергалось, покрывая ее изнутри.

Хватая ртом воздух, она открыла глаза и увидела его покрасневшее и усталое лицо, прикрытое спадающими перепутанными прядями волос. Но также она увидела и кое-что еще. Мир. Спокойствие, из-за которого он выглядел почти безмятежным. Наклонившись, Снейп поцеловал ее, и их сердца грохотали в унисон, а член оставался внутри нее. Его нежные губы ласково касались ее губ, и это показалось Гермионе кульминацией их близости, после чего Снейп мягко опустил ее на кровать. Упав рядом, он притянул ее, влажную и пахнущую мускусом, к груди, и она прижалась к нему, ощущая, как он тихо вдыхает и выдыхает. Ее разум блаженно затих, бесцельно блуждая и не останавливаясь ни на чем, кроме сильнейшей связи со Снейпом, что она ощущала.

Вдруг в тишине раздался его хриплый голос:

– Он никогда не доверял моему разуму.

– Кто? – голос Гермионы казался тихим по сравнению с его голосом. 

– Волдеморт. Он знал, что я могу создать образ того, что хочу ему показать. Что могу защищать людей своими мыслями, – Снейп глубоко вздохнул. – Он презирал меня за это. Но также знал, что ему нужно держать меня поближе. Я был слишком полезен.

Гермиона молча ждала, чтобы он продолжил.

– Поэтому, чтобы наказать и наконец взять меня под контроль, он проникал в сознание других людей. И если он находил какое-то свидетельство привязанности ко мне, доброты, любви, он уничтожал их. Он уничтожал их, чтобы достать меня. Именно так он изолировал меня и добился моей преданности. В его ближайшем окружении были люди, которых он убил у меня на глазах, медленно и мучительно, просто за то, что я был им небезразличен.

Снейп замолчал и сглотнул.

– Поэтому я не мог позволить себе подпустить кого-то близко. Ради их собственной безопасности я отталкивал их. Волдеморт считал, что, если отвратить от меня людей, то из-за вынужденного одиночества я устремлюсь к нему и, не имея никого рядом, буду больше нуждаться в нем. Кроме того, человеку, не имеющему привязанностей, нечего терять. Он наслаждался мыслью, что может опустошить мою душу, эмоционально умертвить, чтобы я стал его машиной для убийства.  
Одной из его любимых пыток было рассказывать мне, что он нашел в разуме Лили Поттер перед тем, как уничтожил ее. Он говорил, что она любила меня, несмотря на мое предательство. И это было одной из причин, почему ее смерть так радовала его. Он не узнал о моих истинных чувствах к ней. Я скрывал это тщательнее всего.  
И Дамблдор. Несмотря на мои заверения, Волдеморт подозревал, что он питает ко мне некоторую привязанность, и знал, что его убийство, помимо прочего, еще больше усугубит мое одиночество. 

Гермиона закрыла глаза, не в силах выносить боль в его голосе.

– Несмотря на все это, во мне оставалось и продолжало бороться нечто, что отчаянно хотело помогать и защищать людей, в то время как я принуждал их отвергать меня, и иногда это делало жизнь невыносимой. А еще была та часть меня, которую так измучили горе и утраты, что в ней возникло сильное желание сохранять и прятать людей, пусть даже всего лишь в моем разуме. И наконец, была еще та часть, что хотела быть желанной… быть любимой. И они все еще здесь. Внутри меня. На войне во мне царила постоянная потребность иметь и обладать, защищать, прятать, любить и быть любимым, а значит, отталкивать и отрицать. Конечно, я понимаю, что он сгинул, но истинная любовь, доброта и их физическое проявление, выраженное в моем собственном сексуальном удовлетворении, по-прежнему порождают страх... который может быть… почти невыносимым. 

Слезы Гермионы непрерывно капали на его голую кожу. Его болезненное состояние было настолько серьезным, что явно не поддавалось никакому пониманию. Она уже видела такое раньше, но никогда в подобном масштабе. Поднявшись с его груди, она положила руку ему на щеку и повернула лицо к себе.

– Северус, ты мне очень дорог, – сказала она, пристально глядя ему в глаза. – И я никуда не уйду.


	17. Мастер на все руки

– Я бы хотела, чтобы ты помогла мне помочь ему, – сказала Луна. Ее испещренное шрамами лицо было усталым, но решительным. 

Гермиона обеспокоенно нахмурилась. 

– Во-первых, я хочу узнать, как твои дела, – сказала она.

– Даже когда я думала, что пожар произошел по моей вине, я не упрекала себя. Это был несчастный случай, – серебристые глаза Луны блестели. – Теперь я знаю, что пожар устроил Шон, и не могу упрекать его. Это по-прежнему несчастный случай. 

– Но он мог бы вмешаться.

– Может, и мог бы, может, и нет. Мы никогда не узнаем. Гермиона, я предпочитаю иметь дело с тем, что есть, а не с тем, что могло бы быть. 

Гермиона продолжала молча разглядывать ее. Что-то изменилось. Голос Луны постепенно возвращался, благодаря настою целебных трав, которые Снейп заваривал как чай. Теперь она говорила с прежним ритмом и интонацией, которые были знакомы Гермионе. Но дело было не только в тоне ее голоса. Было что-то в ее словах: казалось, ее проницательность и интуиция снова набирали силу. Возможно, это было частью процесса выздоровления и ее воссоединения с собой, как с Луной. Или, может быть, катализатором послужили недавние события с Шоном. Что бы это ни было, Гермиона могла сказать, что Луна была далеко не хрупкой. Она производила то же впечатление, что и всегда в Хогвартсе: будто обладала мудростью не по годам. 

– Мы используем несколько методов для лечения Шона, главным образом, направленных на устранение суицидальных мыслей и развитие навыков психологической адаптации, – сказала ей Гермиона. – Я сосредоточусь на его эмоциональном урегулировании и стрессоустойчивости. Но я думаю, ты сможешь помочь ему с навыками психологической адаптации, в особенности, поощришь его обратиться к социальной поддержке. Также нам нужно будет принять во внимание ваши с ним уникальные отношения: ими, возможно, будет гораздо труднее управлять, но найдутся, вероятно, и некоторые позитивные аспекты.

Гермиона вдруг встала и начала ходить по комнате. Это помогало ей думать.

– Что нужно осознать, так это то, что самоубийство – это закрытый мир со своей собственной логикой. В настоящее время Шон находится в замкнутом пространстве, где каждая деталь и каждый случай подкрепляют его желание лишить себя жизни. Это нужно оспорить. Его нужно поощрять собирать данные, несовместимые с его нынешними убеждениями. Например, вера в то, что его поступок непростителен, может быть опровергнута твоим прощением. Накопление таких данных может помочь ему разморозить его взгляд на самого себя и других. А также на его будущее. 

Гермиона остановилась и повернулась к Луне.

– Наша итоговая цель будет заключаться в том, чтобы превратить его безнадежность в надежду. Ему нужно увидеть будущее для себя и разработать план действий на него. Для Шона это будет долгий и трудный путь, но у нас есть шанс в условиях интенсивной терапии помочь ему добиться этого. 

Луна кивнула.

– Я знаю, что могу помочь. По крайне мере, я не сделаю ему хуже. Я и сама была в том пространстве, когда приехала сюда, мечтая о том, чтобы вспорхнуть и улететь. Просто чтобы избежать боли. 

Гермиона снова восхитилась поразительно спокойной и милосердной женщиной, сидящей перед ней. Луна смогла справиться с потрясением, узнав, кто несет ответственность за то, что она теперь обезображена навсегда, и не только простила, но и пыталась избавить его от мук.

– Хочешь, чтобы я пошла с тобой, когда ты впервые увидишься с ним? – спросила Гермиона. 

– Я уже виделась с ним, – ответила Луна, поднимаясь со своего места. – Я должна была передать ему мой подсолнух.

– Подсолнух?

– Да, тот, что прислал мой отец. Для светотерапии и эмоционального исцеления. Я подумала, что Шону это сейчас нужнее, чем мне. 

Мысли Гермионы вернулись к подсолнуху, который Снейп поставил в ее ванной комнате, и внезапно она поняла, что это значило. Он пытался исцелить ее эмоционально, пусть даже она не осознавала этого.

***  
– Нам нужно решить, кто останется с Шоном на ближайшие несколько дней, – Линч прислонился к скамье в комнате персонала, скрестив мускулистые руки и держа бутылку с водой.

– Может, нам просто дежурить посменно? – спросила Гермиона. 

Линч кивнул.

– Снейп согласился взять на себя ночную смену, так как они по-прежнему делят комнату, так что остается лишь решить, кто будет дежурить в течение дня.

– Я с удовольствием возьму больше смен, – голос Эллори был необычно тихим, и Гермиона заметила, что ее тост на тарелке остался нетронутым.

Линч пристально посмотрел на нее.

– Мы разделим время поровну, – сказал он наконец. – Тебя это устраивает, Джордж?

Тот был тоже необычайно сдержанным.

– Да, но мне бы хотелось удостовериться, что потребности Шона не вытеснят потребности других пациентов. Нельзя упускать из виду тот факт, насколько сильным это потрясение было для остальных, особенно для Луны.

– Никто этого и не предлагает, – строго нахмурившись, ответил Линч. – Конечно, другие пациенты не будут забыты. И мы все знаем, что ты принимаешь интересы Луны близко к сердцу.

Джордж отпрянул.

– И что это должно значить?

Линч покачал головой, вздохнув.

– Я лишь хочу сказать: ясно, что вы двое очень близки.

– Близки? – Джордж встал, отпихнув свой стул назад. – Близость – понятие довольно относительное, ты так не думаешь? – он выдержал пристальный взгляд Линча, после чего повернулся и вышел за дверь.

– Черт, – пробормотал Линч, с громким стуком швырнув пустую бутылку в раковину, и последовал за ним.

Эллори вяло наблюдала за происходящим, словно не вполне понимая, что происходит. 

Глядя на нее поверх своей чашки с чаем, Гермиона закусила губу. Она так привыкла к ее высокомерности и агрессивности, что теперь не знала, как относиться к явному смягчению ее поведения. Затем она вспомнила кое-что из сказанного Снейпом.

– Может, ты могла бы провести с Шоном сеанс массажной терапии? – сказала она, делая глоток чая и пытаясь выглядеть непринужденно.

Эллори пристально посмотрела на нее поверх очков, и Гермиона почувствовала, как та внимательно изучает ее лицо на предмет издевки или насмешки.

– Профессор Снейп сказал, ты в этом хороша, – добавила она.

Эллори нахмурилась и наконец вздохнула. 

– Да, я сделаю это, – тихо сказала она, после чего встала и, направляясь к двери, положила руку на плечо Гермионы.

Тяжесть ее руки все еще ощущалась на плече, после того как она ушла. За последние два с половиной года это был первый раз на памяти Гермионы, когда Эллори прикоснулась к ней.

***  
Снейп сидел на своем обычном месте у окна, на столе перед ним стояла дымящаяся миска супа, а в его руке была открытая книга.

– Не возражаете, если я присоединюсь к вам, профессор? – Гермиона скользнула на стул рядом с ним.

Подняв глаза от книги, он задержал на ней взгляд так долго, что она почувствовала себя неловко.

– Я могу уйти.

Он тихонько усмехнулся, положил книгу на стол и наклонился к Гермионе.

– И куда ты пойдешь?

Ее дыхание мгновенно участилось от его близости. Ей стоит получше изучить пару методик контроля эмоций, если она хочет пережить его присутствие в оставшиеся недели.

– Уверена, найдутся те, кто насладится моим обществом, – пробормотала Гермиона.

– Тебе нужно, чтобы я насладился тобой? – практически прошептал Снейп. Он знал, чего она желает.

– Я бы хотела продолжить мое обучение, – тихо ответила она. Он окинул ее пристальным взглядом.

– Ты уверена, что готова? 

– Абсолютно.

Уголки его губ изогнулись в подобии улыбки.

– Пианинотерапия?

– Нет… не сейчас.

– Неужели? – его рука под столом скользнула ей на бедро так, чтобы это было незаметно, и его изящные пальцы выстукивали знакомый ритм на ее ноге. – Мы могли бы заставить еще пару клавиш… залипнуть, – выдохнул он.

– Я очистила их магией, – пробормотала Гермиона, оглядывая комнату, чтобы убедиться, что никто за ними не наблюдает.

– Очень жаль, – мягкие ритмичные движения на ее ноге постепенно приближались к промежности. – Я надеялся ощутить аромат… твоего удовольствия… играя в следующий раз.

Внезапно ощутив волну жара, Гермиона поерзала на месте, чтобы унять напряжение, уже нарастающее между ногами.

Внезапно Снейп остановился и убрал руку, взяв книгу и продолжив чтение.

– На самом деле, у меня планах кое-что полегче, учитывая недавние события, – сказал он, концентрируясь на страницах книги. – Я зайду днем. Принеси мою палочку.

Гермиона коротко кивнула.

– Я буду… готова.

***  
– У тебя есть секс-игрушки? – резко и по-деловому спросил Снейп, закрыв за собой дверь ее кабинета.

Гермиона не знала, чего ожидать после их сближения в последнюю встречу, но она быстро поняла, что Снейп остался собой. И вздохнула с облегчением. Она не хотела, чтобы он вел себя по-другому. Она просто хотела его понять.

– Вообще-то есть, – Гермиона ощутила внезапный прилив гордости из-за возможности показать ему, что она не настолько асексуальна, как он предполагал.

С показной важностью она прошла в спальню, порылась в ящике прикроватной тумбочки, достала искомое и протянула Снейпу.

– И это игрушка? – он пренебрежительно взял маленький черный цилиндр, зажав его между указательным и большим пальцами.

– Ну… что-то вроде того, – с легким возмущением ответила Гермиона.

– Скорее, это полная противоположность игрушки, больше похоже на прыщ, – он все еще смотрел на прибор с презрением. 

Гермиона вспомнила, что много лет назад получила его в подарок на конференции сексопатологов. Вряд ли он входил в топ продаж. На самом деле, едва ли такое вообще можно найти в любом хорошем секс-шопе. 

– Значит, это просто очередная попытка доказать мою сексуальную неопытность и несостоятельность, или ты хочешь этим сказать что-то иное? – она скрестила руки на груди.

Снейп пристально взглянул на нее.

– На кровать, – его губы остались приоткрытыми после последнего слова, и Гермиона ощутила, как по спине бегут мурашки.

Прежде чем она успела шевельнуться, Снейп сделал жест рукой вниз, и ее одежда стекла к ногам в небольшую лужицу. Закрыв руками возбужденные соски, Гермиона судорожно вздохнула, когда он подошел ближе, остановившись всего в нескольких миллиметрах от ее обнаженной ноющей плоти. 

– Я сказал… на кровать.

Мгновение спустя она послушно опустила руки и ответила:

– Да, сэр.

Снейп одобрительно поднял подбородок, и Гермиона выдохнула. Сделав шаг назад, он не сводил с нее взгляда. 

– Где моя палочка?

– На полке, сэр, – указала она, садясь на кровать.

Взяв палочку, Снейп удобно сжал ее пальцами. Гермиона, заметила, что в его руках она больше походит на музыкальный инструмент.

– Ложись на спину и раздвинь ноги.

Несмотря на опыт их прошлых встреч, его откровенные непристойные приказы все еще заставляли ее краснеть от унижения, но одновременно с этим между ногами происходил скачок электрического напряжения, который делал их весьма эротичными. И это парадоксальная связь с физической реакцией тела была главным, что помогло ей начать понимать диссонанс возбуждения.

Широко расставив ноги, она положила ладони на покрывало, гадая, почему оно кажется таким уютным, умиротворяющим: не потому ли, что оно обычно прикрывает ее тело, в том числе гениталии, сейчас выставленные на обозрение.

– Держи свои половые губы раздвинутыми, – слово «губы», слетевшее с его уст, вызвало еще одну вспышку возбуждения.

Ее руки двигались с трудом, будто были покрыты густой патокой. Ей пришлось заставить себя подчиниться. Но сражение с самой собой увеличивало то напряжение, что уже кипело в ней. Скользнув пальцами к половым губам, она развела их в стороны, чувствуя, как холодный бесстрастный воздух касается самого сокровенного.

– Шире, – Снейп склонил голову, наблюдая за ней. 

Гермиона вздохнула про себя. Казалось, ментальные барьеры никогда не кончатся. Всегда будут возникать следующие. _Он все это уже видел, почему она чувствует себя будто в первый раз? Может, такова природа отношений между Доминантом и нижней? Может, игра в передачу власти каждый раз рисует границы заново?_

Спустив пальцы ниже, Гермиона раскрыла малые губы и почувствовала, как растягивается вход во влагалище. Закрыв на секунду глаза, чтобы скрыться от его дерзкого изучающего взгляда, она открыла их и увидела, что Снейп держит прибор между пальцами, касаясь палочкой одного его конца. Вдруг тонкий ствол начал расширяться и вытягиваться. Снейп то и дело оглядывался на ее влагалище, подстраивая размеры под то, что видел.

Ее бывший профессор зельеварения делал специально для нее секс-игрушку. Гермиона представить себе не могла, что подобные мысли когда-нибудь могут возникнуть у нее в голове. Но вот он стоял перед ней, с методической точностью придавая игрушке форму, а теперь еще и добавляя второй, более короткий отросток сбоку у основания. Короткими взмахами палочки он нанес несколько рельефных выпуклостей на поверхность ствола и несколько более длинных, похожих на пальцы выступов на верхушку второго отростка. Последним сюрпризом было то, что он перевернул всю конструкцию и круговыми движениями палочки вырезал внутреннюю часть каждого цилиндра.

Финальным прикосновением палочки Снейп заставил обе части завибрировать с громким жужжанием, а затем вставил указательный палец в полый основной фаллос, а большой палец – в короткий второй.

Вдруг до Гермионы дошло, и она сглотнула.

– Не смотри с таким беспокойством, – криво усмехнулся он. – Если бы ты могла видеть, как твое влагалище сокращается, будто исполняя танец живота и завлекая меня, ты бы поняла, что непрерывность связи между разумом и телом является заблуждением. Независимо от того, что, по твоему мнению, ты хочешь, твое тело может хотеть иного. Поверь, я никогда в жизни не видел более распутного шоу, исполняемого вагиной, жаждущей, чтобы ее вскоре наполнили и оттрахали. 

Гермиона услышала собственный стон, с трудом сохраняя самообладание.

– А теперь я намерен вознаградить твою раскованную щелку за то, что она была столь храброй и выразила свои истинные желания, несмотря на бесконечные чопорные и банальные приказы ее владелицы.

Полностью одетый, он опустился на колени на кровать, и его черная, застегнутая на все пуговицы одежда рядом с ее бледной подрагивающей плотью подчеркивала разницу их положения.

– Ты будешь инструктировать меня, что мне сделать с помощью этого устройства, которое теперь можно с полным правом назвать секс-игрушкой, в чем ты скоро убедишься.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, разглядывая то, что выглядело как гладкая черная секс-клешня. Слова застряли в пересохшем, как пустыня, горле, что явно было результатом значительной потери влаги в южных регионах. 

– Говори точнее, – его же формулировки были, как всегда, восхитительно точны. – Ты должна понять, чего ты хочешь, и четко выразить это. 

Наконец-то прорезавшийся голос Гермионы прозвучал хрипло.

– Я хочу, чтобы большой ствол коснулся клитора, – она закрыла глаза, произнося последнее слово. Слышать его было мучительно неловко.

– Опиши, каких действий ты хочешь.

Гермиона услышала, что вибрация стала громче, и почувствовала, как кровать под ней прогнулась. Должно быть, Снейп уже рядом с ней.

– Я… я хочу, чтобы вы медленно обвели головкой клитор, а затем нежно прикоснулись к нему.

– Хорошая девочка, – пророкотал он, и Гермиона ощутила, как какое-то теплое чувство появляется в груди. Ее огорчала мысль, что это была все та же отчаянная жажда похвалы, которая проявлялась в ней в школе. Возможно, так оно и есть. Ну конечно, так и есть. С каких пор такие желания исчезают просто так? Оно было частью ее, потребностью столь же фундаментальной, как и все остальные.

Поэтому ей пришлось позволить этому произойти. Окунуться в его похвалу. И ощущения от полученной похвалы просто за само желание удовольствия заставили тепло в груди разлиться еще ниже и слиться с жаром, который уже кипел глубоко внутри нее от предвкушения.

Открыв глаза, она увидела, как он достает из кармана красную веревку с их предыдущей сессии. Снейп небрежно встряхнул ее, отчего появились две петли, после чего бросил их ей на грудь.

– Надень петли на запястья, а затем подними руки над головой.

Следуя его указания, Гермиона почувствовала, как веревка натянулась, поднимая ее руки и привязывая их к изголовью кровати. Его темные глаза заскользили по ее телу, и она заметила, как его язык быстро скользнул по нижней губе в хищном жесте, заставившем ее живот сжаться.

Положив руку на кровать возле ее талии, он наклонился и провел бугристой головкой прибора вверх по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя одну из пухлых половых губ дрожать, а затем проник внутрь, чтобы коснуться малых губ.

Гермиона резко вздохнула и выгнулась над кроватью, когда Снейп скрупулезно исполнил ее просьбу. Двигая головку вокруг набухшего пучка нервных окончаний указательным пальцем, он с помощью вибраций раздразнил клитор, а затем коснулся его налитой головки, заставив Гермиону взбрыкнуть и изогнуться, словно хлыст.

– Ты ведь знаешь, чего хочешь, не так ли? – пробормотал он, продолжая дразнить ее, как физически, так и психологически. – Что теперь я могу для тебя сделать?

– Хм… – Гермиона все еще приходила в себя после острой реакции на стимуляцию клитора. – Мои соски. Я бы хотела, чтобы вы потерли их между двумя стержнями… сэр.

Его бровь взлетела вверх, и он удивленно уставился на нее.

– Мы еще сделаем из тебя распутную женщину.

Легкая улыбка скользнула по ее губам, но тут же исчезла, когда он сжал, словно клещами, ее сосок между двумя вибрирующими отростками.

– Вот черт! – прорычала Гермиона, уткнувшись лицом в свою поднятую руку. Когда выпуклые узелки коснулись ее напряженной плоти, пульсируя и оттягивая бутон соска, она застонала и натянула веревку, не совсем понимая, как от ласк груди можно испытывать такие яркие ощущения.

– О-о-о, – ошеломляющее ощущение того, как его горячий рот накрыл ноющий сосок, лаская его сильными и жесткими касаниями языка, заставило Гермиону выгнуться навстречу ему в попытке получить хоть немного внимания к ее жаждущему ненасытному влагалищу.

Расположив вибрирующие стержни между ее ногами, чтобы удержать ее на месте, Снейп с такой же интенсивностью вобрал в рот второй сосок. Все, что она могла делать, – это дышать себе в руку, чувствуя, как ее охватывают волны желания, проходящие по всему телу. Теперь она поняла, почему он ее связал. Иначе она уже вцепилась бы в него.

– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, – прошептал он, прижимаясь губами к соску и касаясь его кончика с каждым произнесенным словом.

Гермиона уже была в бреду. Если так будет продолжаться еще долго, она знала, что он доведет ее до безумия.

– Просто трахни меня им жестко. Пожалуйста, – прошептала она, все еще уткнувшись лицом в руку.

Она услышала, как он глубоко вдохнул через нос. Похоже, он не нуждался в дальнейших пояснениях.

Вес его тела покинул ее, и она почувствовала, как рука Снейпа надавила на внутреннюю часть бедра, заставив ноги раздвинуться, а затем вибрирующая головка основного фаллоса скользнула по складкам половых губ и уперлась в узкое отверстие, которое подрагивало, отчаянно желая ощутить в себе хоть что-нибудь.

– Как пожелаешь, – Снейп протянул последнее слово, проникая в нее.

Он трасфигурировал оригинальный ствол игрушки в гораздо более широкий, и поэтому, а также из-за бугристой поверхности, она растягивала и стимулировала каждый миллиметр влагалища. Не находя слов, Гермиона просто качнула головой, невнятно постанывая, когда его большой палец, погруженный в меньший стержень, опустился на клитор одновременно с бешено вибрирующими дополнительными отростками. 

Когда он глубоко вошел в нее, она дернулась от ощущения двойной вибрации внутри и снаружи. Прижав одну из ее ног своим телом, Снейп лег сверху, так что его опытные пальцы управлялись с устройством только на ощупь. Свободной рукой он схватил ее за волосы и мягко отвел голову назад, чтобы обнажить шею и провести языком по бледной коже, продолжая при этом двигать внутри игрушкой. 

Контраст между медленным скольжением его языка и резкими движениями во влагалище заставил ее чувства разделиться, и Гермиона не могла привести их к согласованию. Ее мозг не знал, на чем сосредоточиться, как оценить происходящее, и поэтому она просто сдалась, позволив ощущениям неумолимо накапливаться внутри нее, без вмешательства и осуждения разума. 

– Ты кончишь для меня? – пробормотал Снейп, продвигаясь вверх по ее шее и укусив мочку уха. 

Гермиона хотела сказать да, но не смогла, потому что ее клитор вот-вот готов был взорваться, а сжимающееся влагалище пыталось втянуть глубоко внутрь погружающийся в него ствол.

– Ты такая тугая, – выдохнул он. – Если бы мой член был внутри тебя сейчас, то кровоток в нем перекрылся бы, и он бы разбух. Ты чувствуешь это?

Она чувствовала. Он с помощью беспалочковой магии расширял ствол внутри нее, увеличивая давление на стенки, так что влагалище почти взорвалось, подергиваясь с каждым толчком и пытаясь приспособиться к размеру. 

Затем его большой палец, властелин аккордов и нот, стал властелином ее клитора, постукивая, потирая и массируя пульсирующую головку, пока ее не захлестнуло восхитительная комбинация удовольствия и боли.

– Боги, Северус! – закричала Гермиона, когда оргазм охватил все ее тело, заставляя дергаться и неудержимо выгибаться под ним. Она судорожно вздыхала, прижимаясь к его щеке, пока сокращения охватывали ее влагалище волна за волной, сжимая огромный стержень внутри тела и выталкивая большим давлением поток жидкости, который невозможно было удержать.

– О-о-о, о-о-ох, – простонала она, когда вторичные сокращения охватили ее отверстия. Он медленно вытащил из нее фаллос, отчего она почувствовала себя растянутой и пустой, будто внутри было что-то огромное.

– Мне показалось, ты сказал, что у тебя в планах кое-что «полегче», – выдохнула она ему в ухо.

– Легче, чем все остальное, что я хочу сделать с тобой, – ответил он, и его голос пророкотал у ее груди.

Она судорожно вздохнула.

– Черт!


	18. В ее руках

– Что ты имела в виду, когда сказала, что я тебе очень дорог? – спросил Снейп, нежно втирая прохладный крем в ее запястья, пока она лежала обнаженная на кровати рядом с ним.

Гермиона повернулась к нему лицом. Он не смотрел на нее, сосредоточившись на ее раздраженной коже, которая уже выглядела лучше после крема.

– Мне не все равно, что с тобой будет. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя была хорошая жизнь.

Услышав ее, он нахмурился, скорее сосредоточенно, чем неодобрительно.

– Ты был прав, когда говорил, что есть вещи, которых ты не заслуживаешь. Чего ты определенно не заслуживаешь, так это продолжать наказывать себя за действия других, особенно таких психопатов, как Волдеморт.

– Уверен, что ты и ему бы попыталась помочь, если бы тебе предоставилась такая возможность, – лицо Снейпа было мрачным, он продолжал растирать ее кожу пальцами.

Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на него, гадая, что именно он пытается сказать.

– Ты спрашиваешь, забочусь ли я о тебе из сострадания?

Его взгляд метнулся к ней, а затем вернулся к запястью. О чем бы он ни думал, сказать об этом было либо слишком тяжело, либо болезненно.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула. Она знала, что этот разговор рано или поздно должен был состояться. 

– Я не знаю, как ты отреагируешь на то, что я собираюсь сказать, но думаю, мне лучше быть честной, как ради себя самой, так и ради тебя. Я не собираюсь притворяться, что все это просто. В каждом аспекте того, что произошло между нами, так много слоев, что я могла бы потратить всю жизнь на их анализ. Но я не буду это делать. Вместо этого я расскажу, что чувствую.

Она села прямо перед ним, чтобы он больше не мог избегать ее взгляда.

– Должна признаться, что еще до твоего приезда я подумывала отказаться тебя лечить. Уже тогда я боялась, что ты будешь доминировать в моих мыслях. И так оно и вышло. Северус, ты очень притягательный человек, тебя нелегко игнорировать. Ты загадочный, интригующий и умный, но, в то же время, сложный и, скажем прямо, израненный. Это головокружительный микс для кого-то вроде меня.

Она взяла его руку в свою.

– Ты столькому меня научил, когда был моим профессором, и даже за то короткое время, что ты здесь, я чувствую, что ты помог мне вырасти больше, чем я смогла за все эти годы. Я знаю, что у нас "соглашение", и ты сказал, что помогаешь мне исключительно из академического интереса. Может быть, все до сих пор так и есть для тебя. Но не для меня. У меня есть чувства к тебе. В некотором роде, мне бы хотелось, чтобы их не было. Это не особенно удобно для тебя и меня. Но оказалось, что я мало что могу сделать. Поверь, я перерыла свои книги в поисках решения проблемы нездоровых привязанностей, и ни одна из техник не сработала.

– Регулярный секс со мной, наверно, тоже не способствует решению, – прокомментировал Снейп. 

Гермиона смущенно улыбнулась и склонила голову. 

– Это вполне может быть одним из факторов, – она сделала еще один глубокий вздох. – В любом случае, просто знай, что я ничего от тебя не ожидаю. Я буду работать над своими чувствами, как смогу. Меньше всего мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты жалел меня или ощущал вину из-за моих чувств. Я просто поделилась этим с тобой, чтобы быть честной и ответить на твой вопрос, – она пристально посмотрела на него и слегка сжала его руку. – И я действительно не хочу, чтобы это изменило наше соглашение.

Его черные глаза не отрывались от ее глаз, а ноздри раздувались из-за проносящихся в голове мыслей и эмоций. 

– Гермиона, – в его устах ее имя звучало восхитительно. – Ты должна знать, что я более замороченный, чем ты можешь себе представить.

– Я понимаю, – она нежно сжала его руку.

– А я правда не думаю, что понимаешь, – Снейп закрыл глаза и потер переносицу таким знакомым жестом, что Гермиона мгновенно перенеслась почти на десять лет назад в его класс.

– А я, думаешь, не замороченная? – воскликнула она. – Ты всего через пару часов после прибытия указал мне на это – на все явные признаки моей психопатологии.

Он вздохнул.

– Мне не следовало этого делать.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Я… выпендривался… мне не следовало так поступать.

– Выпендривался?

– Я… – он покачал головой. – Меня пугала мысль о том, что ты, моя бывшая ученица, будешь меня лечить. И меня так потрясло… твое явное сопереживание, что я, если быть честным, в некоторой степени увлекся тобой. Мне немедленно нужно было установить дистанцию. Чтобы утвердить свое доминирование. 

Гермиона с трудом могла уследить за течением его мыслей. Он открыл глаза и увидел растерянность у нее на лице.

– Разве ты не понимаешь? Я хотел трахнуть тебя с самого начала. Эти уроки были способом добиться своего. Я манипулировал и обманывал тебя. Такой вот я человек, Гермиона, – эгоистичный ублюдок.

Слушая его, Гермиона покачала головой. 

– Это неправда. Ты все время был сосредоточен на моем удовлетворении. Если бы ты просто хотел трахнуть меня, ты бы это сделал. Ты говоришь мне это, потому что хочешь, чтобы я тебя возненавидела. Прости, Северус, но этого не произойдет.

Он нахмурился, и на его лице были написаны боль и отчаяние.

– Должен же быть кто-то еще, кого ты хочешь? Линч?

Гермиона саркастически усмехнулась.

– Линч? Он мой босс. И он женат. Я испытываю к нему огромное уважение, но он меня нисколько не привлекает.

– Мне показалось, вы отлично ладили, когда ты летала почти голая на его метле. 

– Ох, да черт возьми! – Гермиона сама удивилась своей незамедлительной реакции. – Я не хочу Линча. Мерлиновы яйца! Да он старше тебя. 

Снейп выглядел озадаченным.

– Очевидно, в этом вся проблема?

– Нет, это не проблема. Просто он меня совсем не интересует. Не в этом смысле.

– Значит, ты предпочитаешь бледного сальноволосого _старого_ профессора с горбатым носом? 

Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Как оказалось, да.

Он недоверчиво поднял бровь, но ничего не ответил.

Пока Гермиона молча наблюдала за ним, их разговор крутился у нее в голове. И несколько фактов вдруг соединились в общую картину. Ей тут же захотелось узнать подробнее.

– Ты его проинформируешь?

– Кого?

– Линча. Ты расскажешь ему об этом разговоре?

Снейп сделал глубокий вдох, его глаза медленно скользнули по ее лицу, а затем он выдохнул:

– Да.

Гермиона выпустила его руку.

– Что за дурацкую игру вы оба затеяли?

Он провел рукой по волосам, явно чувствуя себя неловко.

– Расскажи мне! – потребовала она.

Снейп долго молчал.

– Линч знает о нас. Он явно не одобрил мои методы касательно тебя, как я думал вначале. Он пригрозил убрать меня из лечебницы, опасаясь, что ты можешь привязаться ко мне из-за отсутствия других кандидатов вследствие изолированности этого места.

– Бессмыслица какая-то, – Гермиона растерянно покачала головой.

– Он хотел, чтобы я предложил в качестве альтернативы его, чтобы оценить твой прогресс.

Гермиона перекатилась и встала на колени, ее руки упали на обнаженные бедра, когда она склонилась над ним.

– Ты, черт возьми, серьезно?

Снейп нерешительно пожал плечами.

– Вы оба думаете, что я настолько отчаялась? Что я сижу здесь как какая-то несчастная старая дева и жду, когда появится мужчина моей мечты? Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но я не истосковалась по отношениям. Я вообще могу уехать отсюда. У меня бывает отпуск. И я действительно спала с другими людьми. Мерлинова задница! Это самое грубое мужское шовинистское дерьмо, с каким я когда-либо сталкивалась! Я в шоке от вас обоих.

Глядя на него, она заметила, как уголки его губ едва заметно дрогнули.

– Ты думаешь, это смешно? – она приподнялась повыше, стоя на коленях. Возмущение стало еще более явным, и Снейп поднял руку.

– Я согласен, что это было грубо. Я сделал так, как просил Линч, чтобы иметь возможность остаться на время моего лечения. Но… Я давно уже не видел тебя такой. Страстной и злой. Это… это серьезные перемены.

– Все равно это унизительно, – Гермиона нахмурилась, глядя на него сверху вниз и раздраженно поджав губы, но затем ее внезапно осенила идея, и тень улыбки появилась на ее губах. – Возможно, мы могли бы выяснить, насколько на самом деле серьезны перемены.

Схватив с кровати красную веревку, она бросила ее Снейпу.

– Ты знаешь, что делать.

Он посмотрел на нее со смесью опасения и предвкушения, затем сделал из веревки две петли, просунул в них запястья и поднял руки над головой. Веревка тут же натянулась, фиксируя их.

Гермиона окинула его взглядом и поняла, что ее сердце бешено колотится. У нее было ощущение, что ей это понравится. Потянувшись к прикроватному столику, она взяла палочку.

– Пока ты в настроении раскрывать карты, меня интересует еще кое-что, – она угрожающе постукивала палочкой по своей ладони. – Почему в твоем личном деле так мало данных?

– Ах это? – он задумчиво потерся щекой о поднятое предплечье. – Я трахнул менеджера, ответственного за мое дело, и мне пришлось стереть ее воспоминания. И возможно, я стер еще кое-что, пока была возможность. Я люблю конфиденциальность.

Гермиона неодобрительно фыркнула.

– И почему я не удивлена?

Он еще раз невинно пожал плечами, что должно было бы разозлить ее, но она просто захотела его трахнуть.

– Где у тебя лежит смазка?

Снейп откровенно ухмыльнулся.

– А это еще что за вопрос?

– Именно такой вопрос надо задавать тому, кто приходит к тебе спальню с веревкой для бондажа и целебной мазью, а также явно припас и другие приборы в своем «инструментарии».

Он усмехнулся, оглядывая ее с внезапным уважением.

– Левый передний карман.

Наклонившись, Гермиона потянулась к карману его пиджака, который задрался из-за поднятых рук. Сначала она вытащила цепочку с зажимами на концах, затем еще две веревки, повязку на глаза, что-то, похожее на кляп, и наконец, маленькую баночку, в которой, как она поняла, была смазка. 

– Из тебя вышел бы отличный бойскаут, – пробормотала она, засовывая остальные вещи обратно в карман. – Без сомнения, ты бы легко получил нашивку за достижения в бондаже.

– Видела бы ты, что у меня в других карманах, – вкрадчиво пробормотал он.

– Нет, спасибо, – ответила Гермиона. – Пока у меня есть все необходимое. А сейчас, – выдохнула она, перекатываясь обратно на пятки, – давай-ка взглянем, что творится под всеми… этими… пуговицами.

Взмахом волшебной палочки она наколдовала Левиосу и подняла его над кроватью. Вторым взмахом она наложила заклинание, заставившее швы на одежде разойтись, отчего та повисла на нем тряпками, которые отлетели в сторону со следующим движением палочки, и его эрекция закачалась из стороны в сторону, как маятник. Затем Гермиона не слишком мягко опустила его обратно на кровать, и член подпрыгнул на животе от столкновения.

– Мне кажется, ты слишком наслаждаешься этим, – сухо сказал он, заметив довольную ухмылку на ее лице.

– Возможно, – Гермиона взяла черную секс-игрушку. Держа оба фаллоса в руках, она многозначительно посмотрела на Снейпа, прежде чем оторвать их друг от друга.

Он поморщился.

– Зачем ты это сделала?

– Не волнуйся, я починю секс-клешню, когда закончу.

– Починишь что?

– Ничего. Я все исправлю.

Она приложила свою палочку к маленькому отростку и сформировала из него более узкий, удлинив основание. Она оставила пупырышки на головке, но слегка изогнула их, пользуясь своими знаниями внутренней и внешней анатомии. 

Отвинтив крышку баночки со смазкой, она окунула в нее маленький фаллос и покрутила его, покрывая всю конструкцию скользким гелем, после чего закрыла крышку и отставила баночку в сторону.

Скользнув указательным пальцем внутрь цилиндра, она заставила его вибрировать прикосновением волшебной палочки.

– Не сомневаюсь, что ты уже понял, что сейчас произойдет, – она взглянула на Снейпа поверх дрожащего черного ствола. – Если тебе не по душе мои планы, скажи прямо сейчас, иначе я продолжу задуманное.

Темный огонь горел в его глазах. Она уже знала, каким будет ответ.

– Продолжай, – его голос был низким и хриплым. 

Гермиона не производила ректальный осмотр с интернатуры, но была уверена, что не забыла, как это делается, даже с учетом дополнения в виде фаллоса.

Навалившись на его колено, она подтянула его таз вперед. Затем, одной рукой раздвинув ягодицы, она приставила головку вибратора к сморщенному отверстию, которое в предвкушении сжалось.

– Сделай вдох, задержи дыхание и потерпи, – велела Гермиона. 

Он послушался, и она, почувствовав, как сфинктер слегка расслабился, мягко надавила, на ощупь оценивая степень сопротивления. Постепенно она продвигала головку вперед, останавливаясь и выжидая, пока сжимающиеся мышцы не расслабятся, прежде чем продолжить.

Его лицо исказилось от напряжения, когда она скользнула фаллосом глубже, пока не почувствовала, как он упирается в стенку прямой кишки, рядом с простатой. Вырвавшийся у Снейпа гортанный стон и то, как его член дернулся, когда она толкнула вибрирующий палец вперед, подсказали ей, что она отыскала правильное место.

Склонившись над ним, Гермиона обхватила твердый как камень ствол члена, легко скользя рукой по атласной коже, а другой рукой продолжая двигать фаллос в прямой кишке. Задев простату, она ощутила, как запульсировал член, и порадовалась, что решила добавить к фаллосу изогнутое основание, за которое было удобно цепляться большим пальцем, чтобы вытаскивать игрушку из тесного заднего прохода. Его бедра уже раскачивались ей навстречу, и член толкался в ладонь, а при движении вниз Снейп сам насаживался на ее палец. 

Продолжая ритмичные ласки, Гермиона лизнула его яички и скользнула языком вверх по нижней стороне члена, пока не добралась до уздечки и не начала дразнить чувствительную головку. Услышав резкое шипение, она подняла глаза и увидела, что Снейп наблюдает за ее действиями: его бицепсы напряглись, натянув веревку, а губы искривились, как она надеялась, от подступающей чувственной перегрузки. Она хотела довести его до того же состояния, до какого он довел ее: когда мысли исчезают, а тело отдается чувствам и ощущениям.

Проведя кончиком языка по розовой головке, она собрала губами прозрачное предсемя и услышала, как он снова громко выдыхает, постепенно теряя над собой контроль.  
Плоским языком она скользнула по гладкой головке и полностью вобрала ее в рот, обхватив губами. С этого ракурса она не очень хорошо могла видеть Снейпа, но отлично слышала его рычание и чувствовала, как он извивается под ней. 

Скользнув рукой вверх по его животу, Гермиона сжала и ущипнула сосок, толкнувшись пальцем в простату.

– Мерлин, трахни меня! – воскликнул он. Такого она еще не слышала. Возможно, это хороший знак. 

Кажется, от ее действий даже заработали его голосовые связки, потому что стоны Снейпа вошли в ритм с толчками ей в рот. Проведя рукой по стволу, Гермиона сжала основание члена, и теперь он двигался сквозь ее пальцы, пока она посасывала головку. 

Стоны становились все громче и громче с каждым рывком его бедер над кроватью, позволявших проникнуть все дальше ей в горло. Гермионе пришлось отстраниться, чтобы перевести дыхание, но она продолжала погружать вибратор в тесный проход. 

– О боги, Гермиона… – выдохнул Снейп. – Я… о-о-о… я конча-а-аю, – напряженно прохрипел он, и его живот сжался, а бедра неудержимо задергались.

Гермиона отстранилась и задвигала рукой по стволу, позволяя ему наблюдать, как молочно-белое семя струится в жадно открытый рот. Подставив кончик языка под пульсирующую щель на головке, она подхватила последующие потоки спермы, уже медленнее вырывающиеся оттуда, а затем, слизав последнюю жемчужную каплю, закрыла рот и проглотила.

Медленно вытащив палец из прямой кишки, Гермиона подняла взгляд на Снейпа. Его рот был приоткрыт: казалось, он пребывает в настоящем шоке. 

– Тебе будет что поместить в свой мастурбанк воспоминаний, – сказала она с легкой усмешкой.

Он нахмурился, а затем ухмыльнулся. 

– Мастурбанк воспоминаний? – а затем он рассмеялся. – О черт! – последнее слово раскатистой волной сорвалось с его губ. 

Теперь была очередь Гермионы удивляться. Снейп все смеялся, и смеялся, и смеялся, будто ждал этого момента целую вечность и теперь, начав, не мог остановиться. Гермиона, довольная собой как никогда, поджала колени к груди и просто с благоговением смотрела на него, радуясь, что стала свидетелем момента, когда Северус отпустил себя.


	19. Голыми руками

Гермиона сидела с Шоном на берегу реки, в тишине наблюдая, как мимо течет серая вода. Он молчал на протяжении всей их прогулки по лесу. Она изредка показывала ему попадающиеся необычные грибы и животных, прячущихся недалеко от лесной тропинки, но в целом тоже не была против тишины.

– Хорошо, что вам за это платят, – потершись подбородком о колено, сказал Шон и посмотрел вдаль, прищурив глаза. 

По опыту Гермионы, пациенты часто считали, что проявление доброты со стороны их терапевтов вызвано финансовыми причинами. И это предположение не было лишено оснований: парадокс таких отношений заключается в том, что они, базируясь на близости, по сути являются предоставляемыми услугами, но Гермиона подозревала, что Шон просто пытается оттолкнуть ее. Это не было плохим знаком, так как означало, что ее присутствие для него все же что-то значит. 

– Вы помните, что у вас была назначена встреча с мистером Линчем сегодня утром? – спросила она.

Шон помолчал, а затем коротко кивнул.

– Я попросила вместо этого провести время с вами.

Он усмехнулся без особой радости.

– Вы заставляете меня думать, что я неотразим. В чем дело? В моей блистательной личности или невероятном остроумии?

Гермиона не ответила. Он не был настроен выслушивать то, что хотя бы отдаленно будет похоже на лесть и прозвучит неискренне. Правда заключалась в том, что она находилась здесь, чтобы помочь ему. Но помимо этого у них не было никаких взаимоотношений, и притворяться, что это не так, будет бесполезно, потому что любая попытка убедить его в этом только подтвердит его мысли о собственной никчемности. 

– О чем вы думаете?

Он едва заметно покачнулся, глядя на воду. 

_Самоуспокоение._

– Я думал, что, если прыгну в реку, вы никогда не сможете меня найти.

Гермиона задумалась над его словами.

– И почему же?

– Потому что не раздалось бы ни звука. Рябь не поднялась бы из-за меня. И мне этого и не хотелось бы. Я желал бы исчезнуть без следа.

Гермиона почувствовала, как печаль тяжелым камнем ложится на сердце, но постаралась не реагировать. Он больше не желал производить ни малейшего воздействия на мир, явно считая, что уже принес в него достаточно разрушений. Он даже не был достоин того, чтобы мир считался с его присутствием. 

Наклонившись вперед, Гермиона подняла с земли маленький камешек и протянула Шону. 

– Бросьте его в реку.

Он некоторое время смотрел на нее, после чего взял камень и резким движением своей тощей руки бросил его в воду. Послышался тихий всплеск.

– Шон, вы продолжаете влиять на окружающий вас мир, нравится вам это или нет. Влияние может быть прямым или косвенным, а иногда вы даже не осознаете его. Но вы должны понимать, что, если вы исчезнете, это принесет серьезные негативные последствия для многих, включая меня. Сейчас у вас есть возможность сделать выбор и оказать позитивное воздействие на мир и конструктивное влияние на события и людей вокруг вас. 

Гермиона строго посмотрела на него, хотя он по-прежнему не глядел на нее.

– И вы можете начать с моей руки, потому что она чертовски замерзла, и я никак не могу согреть ее.

Она протянула ему свою холодную бледную руку. Он нерешительно сжал ее своими узкими ладонями и энергично потер.

– Вам нужно стараться лучше. Она ледяная.

Уголок его рта приподнялся, и Шон приложил больше усилий. Он уже пыхтел, когда Гермиона наконец сообщила, что наконец может чувствовать руку. 

– Я хочу, чтобы вы запомнили этот момент. Это свидетельство вашего положительного воздействия. Видите мою руку? Она теперь розовая, теплая, и я ее чувствую. Вы будете продолжать в том же духе. Хорошо?

Его грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась от переполняющих его эмоций, но в конце концов Шон кивнул.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы сделали кое-что еще, – Гермиона поднялась и протянула ему руку, чтобы помочь встать. – Когда мы вернемся, вы подпишете со мной договор и пообещаете, что, если когда-нибудь у вас снова возникнет мысль причинить себе вред, вы придете и сначала поговорите со мной. Я чрезвычайно серьезно отношусь к такого рода договорам и хочу, чтобы вы относились так же. Вы подпишете его?

Шон выглядел встревоженным, но снова коротко кивнул.

– Да.

***  
Деревья, окружающие купальню, были почти полностью голыми, а листья, усыпавшие землю, размякли от недавнего дождя. Джордж уже сидел на одной из скамеек, когда подошла Гермиона.

Не успев сесть, она уже поняла, что он все еще сам не свой.

– Эй, – Гермиона легонько шлепнула его по бедру, выражая дружескую заботу.

– Эй, – кивнул Джордж с невеселой улыбкой. 

– Как оно?

– Ничего. У тебя?

– Та же фигня.

Это было короткое глупое приветствие, которым они часто обменивались, обычно когда нужно было обсудить что-то тяжелое. 

– Как дела у Луны?

Гермиона тут же пожалела о своих словах, вспомнив, как он отреагировал, когда Линч затронул эту тему. Но на этот раз Джордж лишь устало поднял бровь.

– Ей еще предстоит долгая реабилитация, как физическая, как и психологическая. Мы по-прежнему не упоминаем об этом, чтобы остальные ничего не узнали, но правда заключается в том, что нам нужно быть очень осторожными. Мы оба прекрасно понимаем, насколько серьезны ее травмы: я не смог справиться, и ее прогресс все-таки был отброшен назад.

Гермиона мысленно обругала себя. Она настолько была поглощена своими сексуальными интрижками, что абсурдно предполагала, будто Джордж и Луна заняты тем же самым. Ей следовало понимать, что их разговоры были полны бравады, скорее всего, чтобы помочь Луне ощущать себя нормальной и желанной. Гермиона почувствовала себя эгоцентричной идиоткой.

– И реальность такова, что она уедет через пару недель, и я не хочу создавать ситуацию, в которой она будет думать, что ее отвергли, и ощутит потерю, – не после всего, через что она прошла. 

И снова Гермиона задумалась о своих действиях в отношении Снейпа и насколько недальновидными они теперь казались. _Черт!_

– Луна действительно замечательная. Вы оба, – сказала она, глядя на него с искренней симпатией.

Джордж холодно усмехнулся и покачал головой. Его беспокоило что-то еще.

– Сегодня я провела утро с Шоном, – Гермиона задумалась, не в этом ли причина его недовольства. – Ты уже виделся с ним?

– Нет еще, – Джордж скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на птичью купальню, полную листьев.

– В чем дело, Джордж?

Он тяжело вздохнул. Гермиона никогда не видела его таким встревоженным.

– Ты никогда не задумывалась, почему люди, так отчаянно желающие жить, умирают, и почему люди, так жаждущие умереть, продолжают жить? – спросил он странным отстраненным голосом.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела на пепельно-серое небо.

– Перси сказал, что Фред отчаянно цеплялся за жизнь. После взрыва. Он умер не сразу. Он был очень тяжело ранен, но боролся, Гермиона. Ты знаешь, как сильно он любил жизнь. Больше, чем кто-либо из моих знакомых.

У обоих потекли слезы.

– Ты это имел в виду, говоря, что близость относительна? – голос Гермионы дрогнул, и она накрыла его руку своей.

– Он был моим близнецом, Гермиона, – Джордж судорожно вздохнул. – Мы были как один человек в двух телах. Это все равно что потерять часть себя. Я просто… Вся эта история с Шоном... Я знаю, это неправильно. Я не могу перестать думать, что стало бы с Луной, со всеми, если бы Снейпа там не было. И я пытаюсь примирить у себя в голове душу, которая хочет уйти, с той, что хочет остаться. Оба не получают то, что хотят, и это ужасно.

Гермиона еще крепче сжала его руку, и слезы продолжали течь. Ей было нечего сказать.

***  
Гермиона понимала, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для встречи с Линчем. Не сразу после беседы с Джорджем. Но ее дискуссия с Северусом постоянно крутилась в голове, и ей надо было прекратить это, найти какой-то выход, неважно, насколько неприятным он был бы.

Постучав, она повернула ручку и распахнула дверь его кабинета.

– Линч?

Ответа не последовало, но она заметила, что дверь его спальни приоткрыта. За все время, что она провела в лечебнице, у нее не было причин заходить туда, но сейчас она гадала, где он может быть: там или в ванной.

– Линч? – она распахнула дверь спальни. Та оказалась пустой. И было видно, что в ванной его тоже нет. 

Повернувшись, чтобы уйти, Гермиона обратила внимание на ряд колдографий на книжной полке. Ближе всего стояла та, что ему прислали на день рождения. На ней была его жена, посылающая воздушные поцелуи и машущая рукой. Очень красивая женщина. Гермиона удивлялась, почему она почти никогда не навещает его и почему Линч вот так спокойно подвергает риску их отношения. Это было странно. 

Затем Гермиона оглядела другие колдографии, стоящие рядом с первой. На одной из них женщина сидела на корточках рядом с маленькой девочкой. Ее волосы были почти белыми, а глаза такими же ярко-голубыми, как у Линча. Она смеялась и прыгала, и к ее руке был привязан воздушный шарик. А женщина… Гермиона моргнула. Взяв колдографию, она вгляделась повнимательнее. Затем она взяла колдографию женщины, которая посылала воздушные поцелуи и махала рукой. Они были так похожи. Гермиона могла поклясться, что это один и тот же человек. Но это было невозможно. Разве она не…

– Она красивая, правда?

Гермиона резко обернулась и увидела Линча, стоящего в дверях. Он не выглядел рассерженным, но Гермиона была на пределе. В обычной ситуации стоило бы вернуть колдографию, коротко извинившись, но она все еще была расстроена тем, что рассказал Снейп, и сейчас начала еще больше беспокоиться. Ей нужно было знать, что происходит.

– Это та же самая женщина? – она настороженно посмотрела на него, повернув к нему колдографии.

Линч тяжело вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди, отчего под рубашкой четко проступили мускулы.

– В некоторой степени.

Сердце Гермионы грохотало в ушах.

– Я хочу знать, что происходит, – ее голос был тихим и ровным, несмотря на растущую панику.

Линч сделал шаг вперед, так пристально взглянув на нее своими голубыми глазами, что она почувствовала, как кожу начало покалывать.

– Гермиона, я никогда никому не рассказывал. И если я скажу тебе, это изменит твое отношение ко мне, – его певучая манера разговаривать, которая всегда казалась немного забавной, сейчас звучала как насмешка из-за своей неестественной легкомысленности.

Дыхание Гермионы тяжело вырывалось изо рта. Может, ей просто уйти отсюда? Сбежать, пока она не услышала то, что не сможет потом забыть.

Но она неспроста была гриффиндоркой. Храбрость жила у нее в крови, и она решила твердо стоять на своем.

– Расскажи мне.

Казалось, его тело было выковано из железа: оно неподвижно замерло, и каждый мускул тревожно напрягся.

– Не хочешь сесть?

– Нет.

Линч нервно облизал нижнюю губу.

– Как ты знаешь, мои жена и дочь были убиты во время войны. Это они на колдографии, – он кивнул на изображение в руках Гермионы. – И я больше так и не женился. 

– Так кто же это? – Гермиона подняла другую колдографию. – Это прислали в день твоего рождения. Я видела, как ты открывал конверт. Я узнаю эту женщину, она приезжала в лечебницу.

– Это… подруга.

– Подруга, которая выглядит абсолютно так же, как твоя жена. 

Линч вздохнул и опустил глаза, нахмурившись.

– Это подруга, которой я время от времени плачу, чтобы она принимала Оборотное зелье, потому что я жалкий старый придурок, который никак не может отпустить любовь всей своей жизни.

Как в замедленной съемке Гермиона поставила колдографию обратно на полку и накрыла губы дрожащей рукой. _Боже!_

Его взгляд был потухшим, когда он снова посмотрел на нее. 

– Это ненормально, я знаю. Но этот случайный визит, письмо, колдография – и я почти могу представить, что она все еще здесь, что нас разделяет всего лишь расстояние, а не смерть.

Гермиона была так потрясена, что могла только смотреть на него.

– Я в курсе, что Снейп проинформировал тебя о наших с ним разговорах. Прости, Гермиона, я правда не знаю, как тебе это сказать. Я всегда думал, что, если бы ты когда-нибудь захотела быть со мной, ты стала бы тем человеком, который помог бы мне двигаться дальше. Отпустить ее.

_О черт._


	20. Твердая рука

– С тобой все в порядке? – Снейп увлек Гермиону в свою комнату, когда она проходила мимо, возвращаясь из кабинета Линча.

– Это слишком, – она покачала головой, вцепившись в его рубашку, когда он склонился над ней, словно желая защитить. – Это слишком для меня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пришел сегодня.

– Конечно.

Она набросилась на его губы, жадно посасывая их и тяжело дыша через нос, готовая вот-вот расплакаться. Но до того, как успели пролиться слезы, она отстранилась и убежала в свой кабинет, с грохотом захлопнув дверь.

***  
Как только он вошел в спальню, Гермиона скатилась с кровати и подошла к нему.

– Я так рада, что ты пришел, – прошептала она. Взяв его ладонь в обе руки, она потянула его к кровати. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты… сделал это… со мной, – ее лицо исказилось от смеси отчаяния и неприкрытого желания. 

Положив обе руки ей на плечи, Снейп внимательно посмотрел на нее.

– В первую очередь тебе нужно кое-что другое.

Прижав ее к груди, он зарылся пальцами в ее волосы, нежно массируя кожу головы. И Гермиона начала таять. А затем пришли слезы. Она обняла Снейпа и всхлипывала в его рубашку, пока та не промокла. Отодвинувшись, она зарыдала еще сильнее, увидев пятно. Снейп быстро сотворил Высушивающее заклинание, чтобы успокоить ее, достал из кармана носовой платок и стал медленно и нежно вытирать ей лицо.

– Я, наверно, ужасно выгляжу, – она улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

– Да, – пробормотал он, наклоняясь и целуя ее веки мягкими губами, а затем, спустившись чувственными поцелуями вниз, наконец захватил ее губы. Она прижалась к нему, отвечая на поцелуй с таким страстным желанием, что он тут же подхватил ее на руки и понес к кровати, не отрываясь от ее губ, сплетающихся с его, будто спаривающиеся змеи.

Взявшись за подбородок Гермионы, он прервал жадный поцелуй, и она умоляюще взглянула на него, отчаянно желая большего.

– Ты хочешь поговорить о том, что случилось сегодня?

– Нет. Не сейчас.

– Тогда придется рассказать конкретнее, чего ты хочешь от меня, – пробормотал он, проводя кончиками пальцев по ее губам, которые уже припухли от их болезненных поцелуев.

Гермиона вздохнула под его пальцами, чувствуя, как напряжение понемногу спадает.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня так жестко, чтобы я ощущала это несколько дней. Я хочу знать, что ты был внутри меня, и эти мысли успокоят мой мозг, если он снова начнет взвинчиваться. Также я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в задницу пальцами. И шлепал меня в это время. Хочу, чтобы было больно.

Северус нахмурился, его черные глаза изучали ее. Она выглядела отчаявшейся, но вместе с тем решительной, и он был доволен, что она могла рассуждать рационально.

– Ты попросила о многом, чего раньше никогда не делала.

Гермиона кивнула.

– Я понимаю.

– Это может оказаться слишком для тебя.

– Именно этого я и хочу. Мне нужно достичь такого состояния, чтобы мой мозг отключился. Слишком много всего происходит вокруг, и я просто схожу с ума. Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне с этим, Северус, – она умоляюще взглянула на него.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я использовал свою руку или что-то еще? Паддл? Стек?

– Рука. Я хочу чувствовать тебя.

Он коротко кивнул.

– У тебя есть стоп-слово, – его голос стал резким: этот тон Гермиона ассоциировала с ним, когда он переходил в режим Доминанта.

Ее сердце тут же забилось быстрее, и она кивнула. У нее было стоп-слово, но она знала, что не воспользуется им. Она хотела испытать все, что он собирался с ней сделать, и в какой-то степени ей было интересно знать, что он предпримет, если получит полную власть над ее телом.

Встав, Снейп притянул ее к себе и, сняв с помощью беспалочковой магии с них обоих одежду, развернул ее лицом к кровати.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты встала на четвереньки посередине, – приказал он.

Хотя сердце бешено колотилось, Гермиона чувствовала себя более расслабленной, чем за весь день. Казалось, она только что передала поводья дикой лошади опытному всаднику. Она достаточно ему доверяла и знала, что будет в безопасности.

Она забралась на середину кровати, повернувшись к нему голой задницей. Взяв с полки палочку, он опустился на колени позади нее.

– Ощущения могут быть немного странными. Я собираюсь наложить Очищающее заклятие на твой задний проход, просто чтобы ты не беспокоилась о том, что что-то произойдет в самый непредвиденный момент. Также я наложу заклинание для расслабления мышц, чтобы все прошло как можно более гладко.

Она оценила, как деликатно Снейп подобрал слова. Для него была необычна подобная чуткость в доминирующем режиме. Он сделал движение палочкой, и Гермиона почувствовала, как по кишечнику прошел холодок. Это было странно, но дискомфорта не вызвало. Затем он выставил другую руку, и баночка со смазкой прыгнула ему в ладонь.  
Бросив палочку и банку на кровать, он положил горячую руку на середину ее спины, а вторую на плечо, надавив так, чтобы голова уперлась в согнутые предплечья, а ягодицы раздвинулись, как раскрывающиеся лепестки.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты свободно общалась на протяжении всей сессии. Я уверен, ты понимаешь, что ее цель простирается далеко за пределы сферы секса. 

Гермиона кивнула, более чем согласная с его словами. Ее все еще поражала глубина его понимания психологических, эмоциональных и даже духовных аспектов секса. Снейп был для нее бесконечным откровением.

Она закрыла глаза и стала ждать.

Первым, что она почувствовала, были его ладони, скользящие вниз по ее пояснице и мягкому изгибу ягодиц. Затем его большие пальцы провели по расщелине и оказались на половых губах. Снейп широко раздвинул их, и вдруг его горячий язык проник между влажными складками и коснулся набухшего клитора. Тихонько застонав, она раздвинула колени шире, давая ему лучший доступ. Твердым языком он провел по напряженной головке клитора, заставив Гермиону податься ему навстречу, так что его нос ткнулся в отверстие влагалища. 

– О-о-о, – она уткнулась в изгиб локтя, зажав себе рот и чувствуя, что скоро ей понадобится то, чем она сможет заглушить крики.

Скользнув носом в сочное отверстие и обведя им вокруг него, Снейп лизнул малые губы, и Гермиона почувствовала его прохладное дыхание у раскрытого входа во влагалище. Он растянул его так широко, что воздух при выдохе мог попадать внутрь. Но затем его язык вдруг погрузился в отверстие и начал интенсивно вылизывать стенки, стимулируя каждый их участок, чтобы подготовить для своего члена.

Ее ненасытное влагалище сжималось вокруг языка с каждым движением, и Гермиона начала толкаться бедрами вперед, чтобы насадиться на него и трахнуть себя. 

– Северус… как хорошо-о-о, – она почти взвизгнула, когда он отстранился с громким причмокивающим звуком.

Она почувствовала, что уже тоскует без его восхитительно умелого языка, пока его пальцы не поднялись выше, раздвинув ягодицы.

– О-о-о! – простонала она, почувствовав, как кончик его языка коснулся сморщенной кожи вокруг ануса. Это было так невероятно интимно, что она уткнулась лицом в руку, не зная, как принять то, что он делает с ней. Но она бы не стала просить его остановиться, не сейчас, когда он мягко надавливал на тугое колечко мышц, отчего оно рефлекторно сжималось, а влагалище пульсировало в такт.

Затем его пальцы, эти умелые пальцы, проскользнули у него под подбородком, чтобы завладеть влагалищем. Один палец, а затем и второй погрузились внутрь до конца, после чего Снейп принялся вращать запястьем с каждым толчком, расширяя ее костяшками пальцем, а его язык продолжал трахать тугое отверстие. 

– Это… это… о-о-о, – Гермиона не могла описать свои ощущения, зная лишь, что она близка к оргазму.

Она тяжело дышала, ее грудь поднималась с кровати и опускалась, пока его рука кружилась внутри, но вдруг пальцы повернулись вниз, и большой начал постукивать по набухшему клитору.

– Северус, – простонала она, – я кончу, если ты будешь продолжать… о-о-о!

Она выгнулась над кроватью, а ноги задрожали от силы сокращений. Снейпу пришлось отстраниться, когда она судорожно дернулась, насаживаясь на его пальцы, а затем рухнула на постель, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая. 

– О-о-о… это было потрясающе, – простонала она. – Но мне не было больно… вообще. Даже самую малость.

– Ты была слишком напряженной, – в голосе слышался намек на веселье, когда Снейп погладил ее поясницу. – Нужно было на пару градусов остудить твою нервозность, прежде чем пробовать то, что ты хотела.

– Значит, мы снова этим займемся? – Гермиона улыбнулась и перевернулась, чтобы взглянуть на его влажные губы и взъерошенные волосы. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

– Если ты этого хочешь.

– Когда дело касается тебя, кажется, я только этого и хочу, – она поморщилась от собственной похотливости.

– Бог мой, доктор Грейнджер, посмотрите, как далеко вы продвинулись, – он взглянул на нее и ласково подмигнул.

– Я надеюсь, что ты продвинешь мой оргазм еще дальше, – пробормотала она и, обхватив его за шею и притянув к себе, начала вылизывать его губы, наслаждаясь пьянящим коктейлем из смеси влагалища, ануса и слюны. Вкус, запах и текстура наполнили ее таким первобытным желанием большего, что она схватила его раскачивающийся член, готовая высосать его содержимое.

Снейп взял ее за запястье. 

– Думаю, ты забыла, кто здесь главный, – выражение его лица было суровым, но в глубине темных глаз промелькнула искра веселья. На самом деле, на этот раз он был гораздо мягче с ней. Она подозревала, что он знал, насколько уязвимой она себя сейчас чувствует. 

– Простите, сэр, – послушно пробормотала она, неохотно убирая руки с его гладкого члена.

– Когда будешь готова, вернись в ту же позу, – Снейп взял баночку со смазкой, открутил крышку и, запустив туда палец, достал изрядное ее количество.

Гермиона снова встала на колени. Ее влагалище распухло и подрагивало, но она отчаянно хотела продолжить «снейпотерапию».

– Держи ягодицы раздвинутыми, – приказал он.

Было слегка неудобно, но ей удалось положить голову на кровать и обхватить руками ягодицы, разведя их в стороны. Она чувствовала себя слишком раскрытой, но в какой-то степени ей этого и хотелось. Судя по его твердой, как камень, эрекции, она знала, что ему нравится смотреть и прикасаться к ней. Без сомнения, эротизма добавляло ее сжимающееся отверстие, жаждущее его прикосновений: то же самое Гермиона сама ощущала, когда трахнула Снейпа вибратором.

– Я не буду спешить, – проговорил он. – Ты знаешь, что делать.

Следуя собственным инструкциям, она сделала глубокий вдох и задержала дыхание, когда его скользкий палец прижался ко входу. Снейп медленно надавливал, продвигая палец в ее девственное отверстие, пока мышцы судорожно не сжались вокруг него. 

Она поморщилась от ощущения жжения и была рада, что Снейп подождал, пока ее задний проход, явно пытающийся вытолкнуть его, не расслабился. Поглаживая сильным большим пальцем мышцы снаружи, он снял напряжение внутри и продвинулся дальше.

Ее дыхание участилось, и она попыталась дышать глубоко, чтобы справиться с дискомфортом. К счастью, казалось, Снейп всегда знал, когда остановиться и дать телу приспособиться, потирая в нужных местах, чтобы прекратить спазмы.

Конечно, это был не самый приятный опыт Гермионы, и она тут же вспомнила, с какой скоростью ввела в Снейпа фаллос. Вероятно, ей стоило действовать помедленнее. Она учтет это на будущее.

Боль утихла, оставив легкую пульсацию, и ей стало интересно, как далеко ему удалось продвинуться. Вдруг он немного подался назад, но затем скользнул пальцем обратно. Остановился и снова медленно вытянул и вставил палец, продвигаясь понемногу вперед, отчего ее мышцы снова сжались. Глухой стон вырвался у нее из груди, но Снейп продолжал толкаться внутрь, и Гермиона почувствовала, как понемногу расслабляется.  
Она уткнулась лбом в предплечье, сосредоточившись на новых ощущениях, которое вызывало это вторжение в ее тело. Оно отзывалось у нее во влагалище, но также, казалось, создавало напряжение внутри, одновременно приоткрывая эмоциональные границы. Гермиона начала дрожать, и Снейп тут же остановился.

– Ты хочешь сказать стоп-слово?

– Нет, – пробормотала она. – Продолжай. Мне это нужно.

Он снова начал двигать пальцем туда-сюда, слегка поворачивая его, чтобы усилить стимуляцию.

– Можно мне и твой член тоже? – пробормотала она куда-то в кровать.

Через несколько секунд она почувствовала его теплую гладкую головку у своего мокрого влагалища. Он перестал двигать пальцем в анусе, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы протолкнуть внутрь член, преодолевая сопротивление набухших от прошлого оргазма стенок. Когда Снейп наконец полностью оказался в ней, он начал толкаться, чередуя глубокие движения напряженного члена со скольжением пальца, который заметно покраснел из-за сжимающих его мышц.

– Чер-р-рт, – выдохнула она в сгиб локтя. Эти слаженные движения были чем-то новым для ее тела. 

– Ты готова к еще одному пальцу?

– Дай мне секунду, – пробормотала она, задыхаясь от волны ощущений, окутавших ее. – Наверно, мне понадобится еще одно расслабляющее заклинание. Я все еще чувствую напряжение.

Снейп взял свою палочку с кровати, и Гермиона услышала, как он пробормотал несколько слов. Ее задний проход тут же ослабил свою хватку вокруг него.

– Хорошо, – она кивнула.

На этот раз он скользнул кончиком второго пальца в тугое колечко ее ануса, не прекращая движений члена. Она подозревала, что он хотел отвлечь ее от этого ощущения, и убедилась в этом, когда его другая рука спустилась вниз и потерла клитор, что вызвало новую волну удовольствия и позволило ему продвинуться глубже. 

Гермиона склонила голову на грудь, когда ощущения обрушились на нее. Несмотря на напряжение, она чувствовала облегчение, будто отпустила себя, разрешив своему мозгу забыться. Она едва осознавала жгучую боль в заднем проходе, когда Снейп продвигал внутрь пальцы. Его член продолжал вбиваться во влагалище, а другая рука ласкала клитор, сохраняя устойчивый ритм стимуляции, не замедляясь и не ускоряясь, отчего внутри нее закипело удовольствие.

Если он продолжит в том же духе еще немного, она снова кончит. Ей была нужна заключительная часть.

– Пожалуйста, отшлепайте меня, сэр, – прохрипела она: похоже, ее голос пропал, как и способность мыслить.

Убрав руку с клитора, он выпрямился и сделал несколько толчков членом и пальцами, потирая тонкую стенку между ними. Гермиона снова застонала и склонила голову набок, вздохнув.

Без предупреждения его жесткая ладонь ударила ее по ягодице. Гермиона содрогнулась всем телом, сжав мышцами твердый член и пальцы, которые продолжали вбиваться в нее, и это вызвало скачок удовольствия такой силы, что ей показалось, будто она сейчас потеряет сознание. Похоже, Снейп почувствовал это, потому что второй удар обрушился, только когда ее дыхание нормализовалось. 

Она вскрикнула от второго шлепка, но не столько от боли, сколько от сейсмической волны сокращений, которые он вызвал. Мышцы вокруг члена и пальцев сжимались в унисон, и напряжение между ногами достигло эпических масштабов. 

Несмотря на то, что ее тело было готово к ядерному взрыву, Гермиона знала, что Снейп невероятно сдержан. Она дала ему разрешение делать с ней все, что он пожелает, и тем не менее она чувствовала, что он нацелен на ее удовольствие, а не на свое собственное. Когда его ладонь опустилась на ее задницу в третий раз, она не ощутила ничего, кроме благодарности. То, что некто настолько умелый вызвал в ней такую глубину ощущений, заставляло ее чувствовать себя счастливой, защищенной и особенной.

И с четвертым шлепком она кончила. Вскрикнув в одеяло, она отпустила контроль над собственным телом. Бурно содрогаясь, она ощутила, как его пальцы изогнулись и завибрировали в заднем проходе, увеличивая интенсивность оргазма. Под давлением ее натертая уретра выпустила струю соков, которые потекли по бедрам, пока те неудержимо дергались. Гермиона была обеспокоена тем, что могла вытолкнуть его член, но затем услышала его хрип, после которого Снейп взревел сзади, толкаясь в нее снова и снова и накачивая спермой влагалище. 

Они рухнули вместе, задыхаясь. Гермиона упала лицом вниз на одеяло в полубессознательном состоянии, а Снейп притянул ее к груди и зарылся лицом в ее волосы.

– Ты в порядке? – его успокаивающий голос, казалось, обволакивал ее сердце. Она смогла только кивнуть.

Неизвестно, как долго они так пролежали, но она внезапно проснулась от его глубокого голоса.

– Мне нужно возвращаться.

– Нет, – она уцепилась за его грудь. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты побыл со мной. Только сегодня. Пожалуйста. 

Снейп не ответил, только крепче обняв ее сильными руками.

В дверь громко постучали. Гермиона села. В комнате было светло. Наступило утро.

Внезапно кто-то ворвался в спальню, растрепанный и с мутными взглядом. Это был Джордж.

– Шон пропал.


	21. Исцеляющие руки

Когда Гермиона доковыляла до общей комнаты, все уже собрались там, взъерошенные и явно мрачные из-за тревожного начала дня. В частности, Линч, оглядывающий группу покрасневшими глазами, выглядел кошмарно. Гермиона подозревала, что он не спал, и взгляд, который он бросил на нее, когда она вошла вскоре после Снейпа, сказал ей, что он все еще охвачен болью с тех пор, как она выбежала из его кабинета.

– Как вы все знаете, – его обычно громкий голос был напряженным, – Шон пропал. Нам нужно разделиться и поискать его. Предлагаю работать в парах. Мы с Джорджем возьмем метлы. Остальные пойдут пешком. Давайте начнем с реки.

– Подождите!

Все повернулись к Луне, которая смотрела на входную дверь отсутствующим взглядом своих серебристых глаз.

– Фестралы, – выдохнула она. – Они вернулись, – она продолжала смотреть в пространство, будто пытаясь разгадать какую-то загадку, после чего вздохнула и побежала к двери. – Они отведут нас к Шону.

Группа гуськом последовала за ней, подстраиваясь под ее быстрый шаг. Луна обогнула здание и, вместо того чтобы пойти по одной из протоптанных тропинок, направилась прямиком в кучу мокрых листьев, которые облепили ее джинсы и ботинки, как папье-маше. Ничуть не смутившись, она двинулась дальше, глядя прямо перед собой. Она продолжила путь, поднимаясь на небольшой холм, Джордж отставал от нее всего лишь на шаг, а остальные члены группы следовали за ними в тревожном молчании, напоминая вереницу паровозов из-за превращающегося на холодном воздухе в пар дыхания. В этот момент Луна двинулась к темному проходу между странными деревьями, так тесно стоящими, будто они замышляли какой-то заговор. 

Гермиона вдруг почувствовала, как на ее руку легла чья-то ладонь. Это была Помона Спраут. 

– Думаю, он это сделал, – прошептала она.

Гермиона нахмурилась, видя странное выражение озадаченности на ее лице.

– Кто что сделал? – прошептала она в ответ.

– Снейп. Он это сделал, – повторила Помона. Гермиона в замешательстве уставилась на нее.

– Профессор Снейп? Что он сделал?

Помона кивнула, указывая вперед.

– «Поляна». Вот где сейчас Шон. Должно быть, она позвала его.

– Простите, Помона, но я не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем вы говорите, – Гермиона почувствовала, как внутри нее начинает нарастать напряжение.

– Он тебе не рассказал? – Спраут выглядела искренне удивленной. Гермиона покачала головой.

– Я правда не уверена…

Помона сжала ее руку.

– Подожди и увидишь, моя девочка, – тихо сказала она. – Просто подожди и увидишь.

Приблизившись к деревьям, Луна замедлила шаг и нырнула под скрученную ветвь лозы, продолжив путь в полутьме. Остальные последовали за ней, и когда Гермиона вошла в древесную арку, она заметила, что виноградные лозы переплетены над головой, образуя естественный навес, заслоняющий большую часть солнечного света. Сквозь сумрак она увидела, что все пространство за деревьями окаймляет перпендикулярно стоящая и полого изогнутая скала. И в самом центре этой естественной ограды, окутанной полумраком, была большая поляна. На ней виднелась одинокая фигура неподвижно лежащего человека. Это был Шон.

Луна медленно подошла к нему, и ее тонкий силуэт темнел на фоне неестественного свечения. Но как только Джордж двинулся вперед, собираясь протянуть руку к Шону, Луна схватила его за запястье.

– Нет, – прошептала она. – Оставь его. Фестралы говорят, что с ним все в порядке.

Остальные окружили их, глядя на открывающуюся перед ними невероятную картину. Вся поляна была усыпана сотнями и сотнями подсолнухов, головки которых сияли как золотые фонарики, освещая пышный ковер зеленой травы. Лицо Шона показалось Гермионе юным, почти детским в мистическом свете подсолнухов. Напряженное выражение ушло с его лица, а грудь легко вздымалась, наводя на предположение, что он спит. 

Она почувствовала исходящее от цветов тепло и повернулась к Помоне, которая снова схватила ее за руку.

– Разве это не чудесно?

– Что это? – Гермиона растерянно хлопала глазами. 

– Это «Поляна», – с гордостью ответила Помона.

– Но откуда все это взялось?

– Ризомы*(1), – словно это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся, ответила Помона.

– Ризомы?

– О, я все забываю, что ты изучала анатомию человека, а не растений. Профессор Снейп магией изменил семена подсолнуха, чтобы создать ризомы. Это позволяет им пускать побеги под землей и прорастать, подобно папоротникам. И как они начали расти, ты представить себе не можешь! Он точно гений, этот человек. Мы нашли это место во время одной из наших прогулок, и он сказал, что природный кварцит в этой скале создает своего рода магический усилитель, благодаря которому здесь может бурно разрастись все что угодно. Взгляни вон туда, – она указала на группу растений за поляной. – Это календула, полынь, алоэ вера и другие травы, которые он использует для лечения ожогов Луны. Вон там шиповник, аннона колючая и цикорий, которые он заваривает ей как чай. Вот те растения, – она указала рукой, – он использовал, чтобы сделать тонизирующий настой для Сары. А вот эти для Денниса, – Спраут вдруг прикрыла рот рукой. – Хотя я думаю, они, скорее, веселят, чем лечат, если ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю. Но мальчик ведь теперь более расслаблен!

Гермиона с удивлением оглядела аккуратные грядки со странными и экзотическими травами, грибами, папоротниками, кустарниками, цветами и другими растениями, которые были разбросаны по всей поляне.

– Вы сами все это собрали?

– О нет, многое из этого мне прислали совиной почтой. Кое-что мы нашли во время наших прогулок, но, на самом деле, здесь может расти абсолютно все. Тут есть белладонна, паффапод, лирный корень и даже небольшая грядка с асфоделем и змеевиком вон там в углу. А самое прекрасное здесь то, что Снейп создал магическую систему подсветки с идеально выверенным периодом действия, который достигается правильной длиной световой волны, что обеспечивает максимальный рост растений. И все это без волшебной палочки. Я никогда не встречала такого волшебника, как он. 

Теперь Гермиона заметила, что каждая грядка была освещена чем-то вроде маленьких парящих ламп со светом разных оттенков и интенсивности. Казалось, что они покачиваются в воздухе под воздействием какой-то невидимой силы. 

– Тогда зачем все эти подсолнухи? – Гермиона смотрела на яркое море сияющих желтых цветов.

– Для эмоционального исцеления, моя дорогая, – просияла Помона. – Снейп с самого начала сказал, что лечебнице они нужны больше всего. На самом деле, те, что он вырастил здесь, безусловно, самые мощные из всех, что я когда-либо видела. Я почти уверена, что именно поэтому Шона потянуло сюда. Магия подсолнухов зовет тех, кто больше всего в ней нуждается.

Столько чувств нахлынуло на Гермиону сразу, что заболело в груди. В этот момент Эллори аккуратно протиснулась мимо нее, направляясь туда, где лежал Шон. Когда она присела на корточки, Гермионе показалось, что она попытается разбудить Шона, но вместо этого она легла рядом под теплый свет, испускаемый цветами, и закрыла глаза. 

Боковым зрением Гермиона заметила, как Деннис берет за руку Сару. Он подвел ее к другой цветочной клумбе, и они оба легли под мягкий свет. Затем Луна потянулась обеими руками к Джорджу, крепко сжала его руки и заглянула ему в глаза. По выражению ее лица Гермиона поняла, что она прекрасно понимает печаль Джорджа. Луна осторожно потянула его к мягкой траве, и они улеглись рядом, касаясь друг друга локтями.

Гермиона обернулась. Снейп стоял прямо позади нее, скрестив руки на груди и приложив палец к верхней губе. Она пристально посмотрела на него, и он едва заметно кивнул. Тогда она взяла Линча под руку и отошла с ним чуть дальше от остальных, расположившись среди цветов. Он лежал на спине, а она – на животе, опираясь на локти. Гермиона выбрала позу не только из практических, но и из физических соображений: ей еще долго не удастся нормально сесть на задницу, и она была более чем счастлива этому.

Заложив руки за голову, он устало взглянул на нее, не говоря ни слова.

– Линч, ты знаешь, что между мной и Северусом уже некоторое время есть «соглашение»? – тихо пробормотала Гермиона.

Он пристально посмотрел на нее, скользнув по ее лицу своими голубыми глазами, а затем, наконец, кивнул.

– Он так мне и сказал.

– Тебе следует знать, что у меня есть чувства к нему.

Губы Линча дернулись, а затем вытянулись, словно в подтверждение ее слов. 

– Я так и думал. Он хороший человек.

Гермиона моргнула. Она не ожидала такого ответа.

– Ты тоже хороший человек. Я уважаю тебя. Мне очень нравится то, что ты здесь устроил, и я действительно хочу продолжать работать с тобой. Но… – она глубоко вздохнула. – Тебе нужна помощь, Линч. Тебе нужно уехать отсюда и пройти надлежащее лечение. 

Он вздохнул и потер лицо руками.

– Я знаю… я давно это знаю. Но… это всегда казалось слишком трудным. Мне нужно было поддерживать работу этого места, как ради самого себя, так и ради пациентов. Это то, благодаря чему я оставался в здравом уме… м-да… – он в смущении отвел взгляд.

Гермиона взяла его мозолистую руку в свою.

– Тебе не стоит волноваться о лечебнице. Джордж, Симона и я позаботимся об этом месте, пока тебя не будет. Нет причин прекращать лечить людей. Нам просто придется скорректировать прием пациентов на время твоего отсутствия. Гораздо важнее, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Ты нужен нам.

Он закрыл глаза.

– В любом случае, в будущем может найтись лишняя пара рук, чтобы помочь.

– Правда? Кто?

Он помолчал, наклонив голову к ближайшему подсолнуху и впитывая его целебные лучи.

– Я попросил Снейпа содержать это место: продолжать выращивать лечебные растения, варить зелья и мази для лечебницы. Мы даже можем продавать их, чтобы получить средства на дополнительные ресурсы.

Гермиона чуть не поперхнулась.

– Но... но он возвращается в Хогвартс.

– Правда? – Линч открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на нее. – А ты его спрашивала?

Гермиона вдруг поняла, что никогда не разговаривала с ним об этом. Это всегда казалось слишком сложной темой для обсуждения.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что знал о том, что он здесь делал все это время?

– Я обнаружил это место во время одного из своих патрулирований. Это было в самом начале, но теперь все еще больше развернулось. Главным образом, благодаря месторасположению лечебницы. И пациентам это только на пользу: если брать в расчет выздоровление Луны и влечение Шона к этому месту. Раньше мы не могли предложить пациентам такой метод лечения, но теперь, похоже, можем. 

– Что он сказал? – с тревогой спросила Гермиона. – Что сказал Северус, когда ты предложил ему остаться здесь?

Линч снова взглянул ей в глаза и сжал ее руку. 

– Он сказал, что решение за тобой.

Гермиона посмотрела на высокую темную фигуру, стоящую в тени, прислонившись к стволу дерева. Даже не видя его глаз, она знала, что он наблюдает за ней. После долгой паузы она повернулась к Линчу.

– Мы позаботимся об этом месте для тебя, – кивнула она, после чего встала и направилась сквозь заросли раскачивающихся подсолнухов.

Подойдя к нему, она, не мешкая, обхватила его лицо руками и притянула к своим приоткрытым губам. Он обнял ее и прижал к себе крепче. Они страстно поцеловались, после чего она взяла его за руку и повела прочь. 

– Думаю, тебе придется кое-что объяснить, – сказала она, не глядя на него. – И я думаю, что мы должны начать с объяснения в душе, затем будет объяснение на моем столе, и, наконец, пока я буду любоваться прекрасным видом из моего окна, ты, стоя сзади, объяснишь, что хранишь в своих карманах. 

– Думаю, я смогу тебе это устроить.

Его бархатный голос заставил ее вздрогнуть, и она ускорила шаг.

__________________________________________________________________________  
*(1) Ризо́м (фр. rhizome «корневище») — ползучий корнеподобный подземный стебель некоторых растений. Он обычно растет горизонтально, и в нем накапливаются запасы крахмала; из ризома бесполовым путем образуются новые побеги и корни растения. Ризомы имеются, в частности, у ирисов и кувшинок. Отличие ризомов от корней заключается в том, что на них имеются почки, узлы и чешуе-подобные листья. (Взято отсюда https://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/ntes/4072/%D0%A0%D0%98%D0%97%D0%9E%D0%9C)


	22. Теплая рука

– Мои объяснения тебя… удовлетворили?

Голос Северуса, низкий и хриплый, прерывался напряженными паузами, когда он входил в нее сзади.

Гермиона кивнула. По правде говоря, они более чем ее удовлетворили. На самом деле, они настолько ее удовлетворили, что она была на грани еще одного оргазма.

Положив руки на окно, Гермиона приготовилась к мощным толчкам члена внутри себя. Ее радовало, что все были на обеде, и она могла сполна насладиться моментом созерцания самого потрясающего в мире вида, пока ее трахает самый сексуальный мужчина, которого только можно себе представить.

– Ты кончишь для меня? – пророкотал он ей на ухо.

Конечно, кончит. Она просто не могла этого сказать.

***  
– Похоже, тебе больше не нужно за ними шпионить, – Джордж указал на окно с задней стороны лечебницы, через которое было отлично видно во весь рост, как обнаженную Гермиону брал сзади такой же обнаженный Северус.

Луна, собиравшая сосновые шишки для костра, подняла глаза.

– Ого, – она улыбнулась. – Похоже, им действительно хорошо друг с другом. 

Они посмотрели, как Гермиона выгнулась назад, и губы Северуса скользнули по ее шее вниз.

– Я была бы не прочь попробовать в этой позе.

– Уверен, это можно устроить, – ответил Джордж, и в его глазах снова появился игривый блеск.

– Вот только нам, вероятно, придется исключить зажимы для сосков, – добавила Луна и прищурилась, разглядывая ритмично двигающиеся фигуры.

– Да, они не подойдут при твоих ожогах, – признал Джордж.

– И кляп.

– Да, это тоже может быть болезненно, – кивнул он.

– И я не уверена насчет этой черной когтистой штуки у него на руке.

– Думаю, мы обойдемся и без этого, – Джордж положил ладонь ей на плечо. – Ты хочешь подождать, пока они закончат?

Луна повернулась к нему и уронила сосновые шишки. 

– Зачем смотреть, когда можно делать, – она улыбнулась, наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его, и повела по тропинке к лечебнице.

***  
– Как ты собираешься сообщить профессору Макгонагалл о своем решении? – Гермиона согласилась подняться с Северусом на холм. Утренние «объяснения» невероятно ее утомили.

– Полагаю, я пошлю ей сову.

Гермионы фыркнула.

– Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

– Не уверен, что Минерва и впрямь рассчитывала, что я приму это предложение, – Северус длинными шагами добрался до ниши между деревьями. 

– Тогда зачем же ты приехал в Галладдон на лечение, если не собирался занимать эту должность?

– Я не говорил, что не собирался. Просто во многом для меня настало удачное время. За восемь лет я был сыт по горло магловским телевидением и пребыванием наедине с самим собой и решил, что пора вернуться к нормальной жизни. Но я не питал иллюзий. Я понимал, что вряд ли найду работу, пока мое здоровье, в особенности психическое, не будет профессионально подтверждено. Моя история отлично известна всему магическому миру. Ни один работодатель в здравом уме не взял бы меня без каких-либо гарантий. Так что это была хорошая возможность получить галочку в медкарте и рассмотреть варианты. Предложение работы в Хогвартсе стало всего лишь катализатором.

Гермиона молча последовала за Снейпом, прошедшим под ветвями лозы и нырнувшим в темную нишу между деревьями.

– Полагаешь, ты готов получить галочку одобрения?

– Это тебе решать, – сказал он, ведя их по туннелю из ветвей. – Как думаешь, я готов?

Гермиона поцокала языком.

– Вообще-то, по моему профессиональному мнению, тебе потребуется еще много-много месяцев интенсивной терапии. 

– Вот как? – протянул он, оглянувшись через плечо. – И насколько интенсивную терапию ты бы мне... порекомендовала? – тон его голоса стал низким, выражая явный интерес.

– Вероятно, самую интенсивную, насколько возможно, – Гермиона слышала хрипотцу в собственном голосе. Они приближались к поляне.

– Может быть, ты покажешь мне… – он повернулся к ней, – ту интенсивность… которую ты имеешь в виду. 

– Северус, мы должны подготовить опись растительной продукции, – Гермиона усмехнулась.

– Займусь этим сразу после того, как сделаю опись твоей продукции: что-то могло исчезнуть с тех пор, как я в последний раз ее производил, – Снейп притянул ее к себе и прижался своей набухающей эрекцией к ее животу. 

– Ну, мои соски чуть не отвалились после тех зажимов, – Гермиона нахмурилась, вспомнив о них.

– Тебе не придется снова носить их. 

– Но я не говорила, что не хочу этого, – она лукаво улыбнулась и повела его в самую гущу подсолнухов. – Возможно, тебе просто нужно поцеловать их получше.

– Ну если нужно, – вздохнул Снейп и сделал изящный жест рукой, отчего ее одежда тут же слетела, а соски оказались всего лишь на расстоянии вздоха от его губ.

– Боже, Северус, – ощутив сильную руку на своей талии, Гермиона наклонилась сильнее, подставляясь ему. – Как ты думаешь, возможно за четыре недели превратиться из ханжи в нимфоманку?

Он усмехнулся.

– Если у тебя подходящий учитель.

– Да-а-а, - выдохнула она, когда его теплый рот накрыл сосок, все еще пульсирующий после зажимов, которые были на ее груди всего несколько часов назад.

Но вместо настойчивых и страстных ласк, к которым она привыкла, он начал нежно дразнить ее языком. Его чувственные губы покрыли поцелуями покрасневшие бугорки, а затем он нежно подул на них, чтобы унять тупую боль, и его действия определенно возымели целебный эффект. 

Она зарылась пальцами в его волосы, крепко сжав их и упиваясь его присутствием и близостью. Эти волосы, принадлежащие мужчине, которого она когда-то считала холодным и отстраненным, теперь напоминали ей, что он, на самом деле, в равной мере, страстный, мужественный, нежный и заботливый. 

Казалось заманчивым раздевать его медленно в золотистом свете подсолнухов, неспешно обнажая худое мускулистое тело, но вдруг Гермиона осознала, как отчаянно она жаждет ощутить его внутри себя. Ее палочка осталась в лечебнице.

– Хочу, чтобы ты разделся, – прошептала она ему в макушку.

Тяжело вздохнув возле ее груди, больше чтобы возбудить, чем выразить свое раздражение, Снейп выпрямился и так же эффектно скинул свою одежду. Когда та слетела, член качнулся, подобно окружающим их цветкам подсолнуха. Шагнув вперед, Гермиона прижалась к нему всем телом и потерлась, чтобы ощутить тепло его шелковистой кожи на своей.

По сдавленному стону, вырвавшемуся из его горла, она поняла, что он хочет ее так же сильно, как и она его. Положив руки на редкие завитушки волос на его груди, она скользнула вниз по телу, пробежав пальцами по соскам, которые тут же затвердели, а затем погладила мышцы живота и опустилась на колени в мягкую траву, прижавшись щекой к его члену.

Взглянув в ониксовые глаза Снейпа, Гермиона потерлась губами о головку, чувствуя, как та в предвкушении подергивается.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в рот, – прошептала она, не отрывая губы от члена.

Слова Денниса, сказанные несколько недель назад, засели у нее в голове: «Когда ты кого-то любишь, то позволяешь пользоваться собой, как им хочется». Эта мысль каким-то образом казалось важной с точки зрения формирующегося принятия Северусом своих потребностей и готовности их удовлетворять. Это станет следующим шагом в их растущем взаимном доверии.

Он осторожно запустил руки в ее густые волосы, собрав пряди, а затем намотав их на кулак. Мягко потянув, чтобы поднять ее голову, он обхватил рукой ствол члена и направил головку к губам Гермионы. Он провел ею по ним, пристально следя за каждым движением, и его широкие плечи вздымались от тяжелого дыхания.

– Высунь язык, – приказал он.

Ее сердце подпрыгнуло от звука его голоса.

Осторожно она вытянула влажный кончик языка, и тот коснулся головки. Направляя ее с помощью зажатых в кулаке волос, он заставил ее язык кружится по члену, удерживая его на месте. Гермиона лизнула вокруг головки и вдоль нее, после чего Северус потянул ее к отверстию, заставляя слизать предсемя. То, что он использовал ее в качестве сексуального объекта для удовлетворения своих эротических желаний, сильно возбуждало и ее саму, и она чувствовала, как между ее бедрами уже густо растекается смазка.

– Открой рот, – его голос был еще одним сильнейшим фактором возбуждения.

Гермиона послушалась без колебаний, слегка откинув голову назад, чтобы увидеть его реакцию: как нахмурились брови и слегка приоткрылись губы, когда Снейп погрузил член в жаждущий жар ее рта. Нежно потянув за волосы, он круговыми движениями провел членом по внутренней стороне ее щек, и на его лице была написана сосредоточенность, как будто он обрабатывал кусок дерева на ручном токарном станке. Гермиона поняла, что он дает ей привыкнуть, растягивает, подготавливая к тому, чтобы принять больше. 

– Соси его… нежно.

Она втянула щеки, создавая вакуум вокруг твердой плоти, которая продолжала набухать еще больше у нее во рту. Когда она ввела в игру язык, обхватывая член плотнее, Снейп склонил голову, зашипев сквозь стиснутые зубы.

– Нежно, – простонал он, другой рукой схватив ее за подбородок, чтобы ослабить хватку.

Когда она провела языком по головке, лицо Снейпа разгладилось, и он выдохнул.

– Я собираюсь проникнуть глубже, – его голос звучал глухо.

Одной рукой продолжая удерживать ее за волосы, другой он накрыл ее щеку и, двинув бедрами, толкнулся дальше в рот, растягивая губы и устремляясь к судорожно сжимающему горлу. Он зарычал, когда оно спазмом обхватило член. 

– Я помогу тебе… расслабить глотку, – пробормотал он и прошептал заклинание, проведя пальцем вниз по ее шее, отчего тошнота тут же исчезла.

Когда он двинулся дальше, Гермиона сосредоточилась на том, чтобы дышать через нос и сопоставить ритм движений языка и щек со скоростью и глубиной проникновения. Его рот приоткрылся, а веки затрепетали и сомкнулись, когда горло запульсировало вокруг члена. 

– О-о-ох, Гермиона это просто… идеально, – выдохнул Снейп, постепенно прекращая движения и медленно вытаскивая перевозбужденный член, с которого на подбородок Гермионы потянулись ниточки слюны.

Опустившись на колени, Снейп прильнул к ее губам, растянутым и чувствительным от попыток приспособиться к его внушительному объему. Лаская и посасывая их, он заставил напряжение уйти, а затем скользнул языком внутрь, чтобы отблагодарить ее язык за ласки. Гермиона ответила, засасывая его в себя, подобно тому, как делала с членом, пока Северус не застонал и отстранился. 

Тяжело дыша, он прижался лбом к ее лбу.

– Я кончу, если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе. Хочу, чтобы ты была сверху. 

Кивнув, она сглотнула скопившуюся во рту слюну. Он сел голым задом на траву и откинулся назад, притянув ее к себе на грудь. Подтянув колени, она взобралась на него, и ее промежность тут же начала тереться о член.

– Мне нужно… подготовить тебя? – спросил он.

– Может, это будет ответом на твой вопрос? – положив руки ему на грудь, она скользнула по его члену, оставив на нем блестящий след своего возбуждения. 

Он улыбнулся ей, открыто и искренне, как делал часто в последнее время. 

– Не могу выразить, насколько я впечатлен, – сказал он.

– Нет, можешь, – Гермиона приподнялась на коленях и обхватила его член, липкий от слюны. – Хоть я и невыносимая всезнайка, иногда мне правда нужно это слышать. 

Прижав головку члена ко входу, она медленно опустилась на него, глубоко дыша от переполняющих ее эмоций. Она упивалась опьяняющим ощущением того, что ее влагалище заполнено, ноздри щекочет аромат экзотических трав, обнаженная кожа впитывает целебное тепло окружающих их цветов и, наконец, видом этого невероятно сексуального мужчины, который стал так много значить для нее за такое короткое время.

Когда она опустилась на всю длину члена, а клитор прижался к его горячему лобку, покрытому курчавыми волосками, ее еще больше удивило то, что Снейп взял ее за руки, переплетая их пальцы. 

– Доведи нас обоих до оргазма, и тогда я скажу, насколько я впечатлен, – его голос был звучным и нежным и ощущался как бальзам для души, который был так нужен Гермионе.

Опершись на его руки, она качнула бедрами, скользя вверх по его члену, а затем устремилась вниз, сжимая мышцы, чтобы плотнее обхватить широкое основание, после чего повторила процесс.

– Ты произвела на меня впечатление во многих отношениях, – Снейп вздохнул, когда его тело среагировало на медленные ласки, что она ему дарила. – Без сомнения, ты умная, заботливая, чуткая и сострадательная, но что я увидел за то время, пока был здесь, это твою готовность…

Он вздрогнул, когда она начала двигаться быстрее, сжимая его член глубоко внутри себя. Она ничего не могла с собой поделать: его похвалы сводили ее с ума. Ей нечасто доводилось слышать подобное, а слова одобрения всегда были ее слабостью. И сейчас каждое слово проникало ей в душу так же глубоко, как член в тело, и она собиралась насладиться этим сполна.

– …твою готовность учиться, несмотря на трудности, с которыми ты столкнулась в жизни: совершенствоваться, становясь все лучше, как в личном плане, так и… о-ох… в профессиональном.

Его грудь приподнялась, когда Гермиона насадилась на него еще жестче, трахая его со всем воодушевлением, что внушали ей его слова. 

– Но больше всего мне запомнится твоя доброта ко мне, которую я никогда ни от кого не ощущал. Такой уровень принятия, доверия, понимания и… бескорыстной… поддержки совершенно чужд для меня. Но я уже начинаю к этому привыкать, – Снейп сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, когда Гермиона продолжила свою атаку на его член. – И я боюсь, что, если слишком привыкну к этому… пути назад уже не будет. 

– Я и не планировала… двигаться назад, – Гермиона закрыла глаза и еще крепче сжала его руки, чувствуя, как начинает тянуть внутри. – Я собираюсь идти только вперед. И я хочу… чтобы ты… был со мной, – ее голос прервался, когда Северус двинул бедрами вверх навстречу ей. Еще несколько глубоких толчков, и она оказалась на грани. 

– Ты кончишь… вместе… со мной… Северус? – судорожно выдохнула она, когда спазмы удовольствия охватили ее влагалище. – О-о-о!

– Да-а-а, – прохрипел он, когда ее мышцы сжали его член.

Гермиона выгибалась и извивалась на нем, ее бедра ритмично содрогались, и он ворвался в нее глубже, изливаясь во влагалище, отдавая ей каплю за каплей свою сущность, пока полностью не иссяк.

Рухнув ему на грудь, она обняла его, сплетая их тела, пока член оставался глубоко внутри нее.

– Это новое начало, Северус, – выдохнула она. – Для всех нас.


	23. Прощальный взмах рукой

Гермиона перевернула лежащую на столе бумагу как раз в тот момент, когда вошел Северус, двигаясь, как обычно, стремительно и грозно.

Он сел, не дожидаясь приглашения, и положил перед ней свиток пергамента. Гермиона едва сдержала улыбку от его показного неподчинения этике Галладдона. 

Закрыв рукой рот, будто собиралась зевнуть, она протянула руку и развернула пергамент. 

– Значит, это все, что нам нужно?

– Пока да. Я попрошу домовиков отправить этот заказ поставщикам лекарственных ингредиентов. Также Помона сообщила мне, что завтра пришлет мне партию, когда вернется в Хогвартс.

– Как ей удалось так быстро все устроить?

– Оказывается, Хагрид обо всем позаботился. Похоже, он отчаянно хочет наладить с ней отношения после того, как подпер двери теплицы, чтобы ядовитая тентакула могла немного прогуляться. 

– О Мерлин! Значит это Хагрид ответственен за нападение на первокурсников?

– Уже не в первый раз. И вероятно, не в последний, – задумчиво отозвался Северус.

Это было правдой. Слабость Хагрида к опасным существам уже не раз доводила до беды.

– И все же это прекрасно, что он нам помогает, – с воодушевлением сказала Гермиона. – Если так пойдет, скоро у нас будет одна из самых впечатляющих подборок растений и ингредиентов для зелий во всем мире.

– А ты ожидала чего-то меньшего? – Северус поднял бровь.

Гермиона закусила губу, разглядывая его. Хотя ей было что ответить, время казалось неподходящим для словесных баталий: ей слишком многое нужно было обсудить с ним.

– Вообще-то у меня есть новости, которые тебя удивят, – вместо этого сказала она.

– Неужели? – протянул он. – Меня нелегко удивить.

Это был еще один кусочек приманки, чтобы зацепить ее и отвлечь, но она не заглотила наживку. Пока что.

– Колдер и Джегер возвращаются.

Снейп слегка дернул головой от удивления.

– Вместе?

– По отдельности. Пока что.

На этот раз Снейп поднял брови. Похоже, ей все-таки удалось его удивить. 

– Думаю, они заслуживают второй шанс, – Гермиона внимательно за ним наблюдала.

– Как и все, – он склонил голову, тоже не отрывая от нее взгляда. 

– Как у Шона продвигаются дела с дорожкой к Поляне?

Северус фыркнул.

– Я предложил ему помощь. Камни можно запросто отлеветировать в сторону, но он полон решимости сделать все вручную. 

Гермиона откинулась на спинку кресла и немного повернулась, чтобы посмотреть в окно. Отсюда можно было увидеть только начало аккуратно сделанной дорожки, которая вилась вверх по холму. 

– Он явно жаждет наказания.

– Думаю, это нужно перефразировать.

Гермиона спохватилась и тут же почувствовала себя виноватой.

– В конце концов, он не единственный, кто жаждет наказания… здесь, – Северус изящно потер большим пальцем средний и пристально взглянул на нее, и Гермиона едва сдержалась, чтобы не поерзать в кресле.

– Что ж, – выдохнула она, – он и впрямь выглядит намного счастливее.

– Он стал гораздо спокойнее спать, – проворчал Северус. – И храпеть как гигантский низл.

– Так вот почему ты почти не ночуешь там? – спросила Гермиона, невинно округлив глаза.

Она заметила ухмылку, уже готовую было проявиться у него на лице, но Снейп героическим усилием сдержал ее.

– А что с мистером Криви? – сменил тему разговора он.

– Завтра он едет домой с Сарой. Похоже, они будут соседями по квартире.

Смех глухим рокотом вырвался из груди Снейпа.

– Они подходят друг другу.

– Я тоже так думаю. И Сара ни за что не собиралась возвращаться к семье. Уверена, что именно ее отец, прежде всего, виновен в ее немоте. Но теперь она кажется гораздо более уравновешенной, обретя гармонию с самой собой.

Гермиона наблюдала за выражением лица Северуса, но он и бровью не повел. Она подозревала, что он не испытывал к Саре никакой привязанности, лишь только желание помочь.

– А мисс Лавгуд остается?

– Да, они с Шоном пробудут здесь, по меньшей мере, еще шесть недель. После чего подвергнутся повторному освидетельствованию. Хотя у меня есть смутное подозрение, что мы и потом будем часто с ней видеться. Я слышала, как она обсуждала с Джорджем и Линчем возможность заочно сдать экзамен на право проведения психологического консультирования.

Снейп кивнул.

– У нее это прекрасно получится. 

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула. Он был прав, из нее выйдет отличный психолог. И она надеялась, что Луна останется: ради них всех, и в особенности, ради Джорджа.

– Так тебе удалось поговорить с Эллори? – поинтересовалась Гермиона. – На вашем последнем сеансе «терапии».

Северус взглянул на нее сверху вниз. 

– Так-так, доктор Грейнджер, что я говорил вам о необходимости сдерживать свою ревность?

– Я не помню, профессор Снейп, – отозвалась она. – Хотя я припоминаю кое-какие проявления «собственничества» с вашей стороны.

Он вздохнул.

– Так ты хочешь знать или нет?

– Да, – незамедлительно ответила она.

– Оказывается, что… и я ожидаю, что ты никоем образом не используешь это против нее, – добавил он, хмуро взглянув на Гермиону, и та фыркнула и кивнула. – Оказывается, что сожитель Эллори предъявил ей ультиматум. Она должна была сделать выбор: отношения или работа. Эллори сказала, что она и так уже порядочно испоганила и то, и другое, не добившись особого успеха здесь и при этом почти не бывая дома. Во всяком случае, недавно она заявила, что чувствует себя лучше. И как будто пытается что-то изменить. И я заметил, что у нее в комнате ровно двадцать пять подсолнухов.

Гермиона усмехнулась.

– А я-то думала, откуда у нее такой загар.

– Думаю, ей нравятся их целительные свойства.

– Самолюбие может быть весьма целительным, – ответила Гермиона. – Шучу, – добавила она, видя, что Северус открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то. – Может, нам стоит пригласить ее партнера в гости, пока Линч в отпуске?

Снейп задумчиво кивнул.

– Это женщина или мужчина?

– Кто?

– Сожитель Эллори – это женщина или мужчина? – повторила Гермиона.

– Мужчина, я полагаю.

– Почему?

Северус пожал плечами.

– Потому что, похоже, ей нравятся мужчины.

– Других вариантов нет?

– Она потратила невероятно много времени, пытаясь избавить меня от «напряжения в паховой области».

– Наверно, просто у тебя невероятно высокое напряжение в «паховой области», – Гермиона наклонилась вперед, открывая его взгляду декольте рубашки, которую сама трансфигурировала.

В этот раз Снейп не смог сдержаться, и ухмылка на мгновение скользнула по его лицу, после чего он заставил себя снова нахмуриться.

– Она может быть бисексуалкой, – продолжила Гермиона. – Или трисексуалкой.

Он поднял руку.

– Ты права. Замечание принято. Мне не следовало делать подобных предположений.

Гермиона откинулась назад, удовлетворенная тем, что наконец-то смогла поймать его на сексуальных предрассудках. Но ее улыбка быстро погасла, когда Снейп внезапно рванулся вперед и выхватил бумагу, которую она прикрывала рукой.

– А теперь давай посмотрим, что ты все это время пыталась скрыть от меня, – он нахмурился, глядя на бумагу, затем повернул ее боком, пытаясь понять смысл.

– Если я не ошибаюсь, доктор Грейнджер, это изображения двух людей во множестве разных… поз.

Гермиона прикусила зубами карандаш, и ее щеки вспыхнули.

– Я просто… это всего лишь пара идей, которые я…

– Предполагаю, что человек, привязанный к дереву, это ты?

– О… хм… да.

– А почему я здесь толстый и с остроконечной головой? 

Гермиона расхохоталась.

– Потому что я всегда изображаю тебя в виде… морской звезды.

Северус вздохнул.

– Сколько раз я просил тебя не называть меня так?

– Мне просто слишком это нравится, – она встала и обогнула стол, остановившись перед ним. Затем, расставив ноги, она встала над его коленями. – И я думаю, что глубоко в душе тебе тоже.

Снейп отбросил бумагу в сторону. 

– Полагаю, ты знаешь, что именно мне нравится… глубоко, – одного его голоса было достаточно, чтобы не на шутку завести ее.

– Думаю, знаю, – она скользнула по нему взглядом, задержавшись на ширинке. – Но я еще многому могу поучиться.

– Как бы ты это назвала? – он протянул руку и взял ее за запястье. – Обучение без отрыва от работы?

– Я предпочитаю называть это непрерывным профессиональным развитием, – сказала она самым своим докторским голосом. – По крайней мере, никто не сможет обвинить меня в нежелании совершенствоваться.

Снейп поднял одну бровь, слегка надув губы, и это выражение его лица, как Гермиона уже знала, означает «ну же, трахни меня». Молниеносным рывком он притянул ее к своей железной эрекции. 

– Покажи мне, насколько ты хороша, – прошептал он ей в декольте.

Она улыбнулась, глядя на него сверху вниз.

– Да, сэр.


End file.
